À la Lisière des Rêves
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: POST AC Cloud a décidé de remonter la pente. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il va réapprendre à vivre pleinement, mais c'est sans compter la seconde chance accordée aux hommes qui l'ont fait sombrer. Entre les nouvelles menaces, ses promesses brisées et celles à tenir, Cloud saura-t-il être heureux à nouveau?
1. Prologue: Maman m'a levé ce matin

_**Prologue: Maman m'a levé ce matin**_ (Hallelujah – Damien Saez)

_Ma tête me lance. Il me semble que des heures se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mon corps. Je l'ai su à la douleur qui m'a vrillé de partout soudain, alors que j'avais oublié cette sensation de limiter son esprit à une enveloppe charnelle. J'ai essayé de bouger au début, mais ça m'a arraché un cri de douleur et depuis, je n'ai pas réessayé._

_« _Sephiroth. _»_

_Oh non, pas encore. Laisse-moi. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus t'entendre._

_« _Sephiroth. _»_

_Laisse-moi, je te dis. Va manipuler quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne m'auras plus comme ça._

_« _Sephiroth! _»_

_Non, c'est raté. Si je t'ai cédé auparavant, c'est parce que tu m'as eu dans un moment d'instabilité. Tu ne m'ordonneras jamais plus rien._

_« _Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang! _»_

_Mais... Mes yeux sont ouverts._

_« _Ah ah! Non, Sephiroth. Tes paupières sont fermées. Tu ne veux pas d'une seconde chance?_»_

_Quelle sorte de seconde chance pourrais-tu m'offrir? Une nouvelle chance de te rendre fière de moi? Va te faire foutre._

_« _Mmh, tu me vois navrée. Genesis et Angeal n'ont pas hésité autant, eux. _»_

_Genesis? Angeal? Tu les manipules aussi? Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire subir ce que tu m'as fait._

_« _Allez, Sephiroth. Ouvre les yeux. Tu verras que je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Tu peux les rejoindre, tu sais. Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. _»_

_Bon. Alors tentons le coup, si je peux les revoir. Mais si tu n'est pas Elle, qui es-tu?_

_Mes paupière papillonnent un instant avant que je ne puisse vraiment ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Je suis... Je ne sais pas, au Paradis? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me l'imaginais, mais bon. C'est tout blanc partout._

_Depuis que mes yeux sont ouverts et habitués à la lumière aveuglante, mes membres bougent plus facilement. Je me relève._

_-Alors. Où es-tu?_

_Un rire léger se fait entendre._

_-Juste derrière toi._

_Je me retourne doucement. Cette voix... Ce n'est pas Elle, mais je l'ai déjà entendue... Une jeune fille, habillée de rose, avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux châtains. Je sais où je l'ai vue._

_-J'ai vu Jenova te tuer, je dis d'une voix rauque et rendue tellement basse par toutes ces années sans être sollicitée que je doute qu'elle m'aie entendu._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis morte._

_Et elle rit à nouveau, comme si ce n'était qu'on détail qu'elle avait oublié. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance._

_-Ça veut dire que moi aussi, j'observe. Où sommes-nous?_

_-Nous sommes en dehors de la rivière de la vie. Je vais t'offrir une seconde chance comme celle que j'ai offerte à Genesis et à Angeal._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Je demande, amer._

_Je suis bien la dernière personne qui mérite une seconde chance._

_-Ou plutôt, ce que tu n'as pas fait, Sephiroth,, me rectifie-t-elle. Tu n'as été qu'une victime parmi d'autres. Jenova t'a manipulé comme elle en a manipulé d'autres ensuite. Tu as été son arme la plus destructrice, oui, mais ce n'était pas toi. Décris-moi... Comment c'était._

_-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout pas à toi._

_-Alors raconte-le-moi à moi, ton vieux pote._

_Une silhouette est apparue derrière la Cetra. C'est Zack._

_-Tu es mort aussi, je note._

_-Tu devrais le savoir, me dit-il en souriant. Alors, raconte._

_-Pourquoi est-ce si nécessaire?_

_-S'il te plait, Sephiroth, reprend l'Ancienne. J'ai besoin que tu me confirmes l'impuissance totale que tu avais -ou plutôt que tu n'avais pas- sur ton corps pendant tous ces événements._

_Alors c'est donc ça. Pour pouvoir revivre, je dois avouer avoir été faible. J'ai du mal à imaginer l'orgueilleux Genesis se plier à ça._

_-J'ai tout vu acculé dans un coin de mon corps et de mon esprit. Elle maitrisait mes mouvements et ma volonté. Je la voyais faire sans pouvoir reprendre le contrôle._

_Un sourire fend le visage de Zack pendant qu'Aerith penche la tête, compréhensive._

_-Bienvenue sur Gaïa, Seph'._

_C'est la dernière chose que j'entends de Zack; la douleur fait exploser mon crâne._


	2. 1: Et construire un empire

_Baka27 et Melior: Merci pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir! J'ai sauté dans mon lit à 23 heures 30 en relevant mes mails et j'ai pas su dormir, mais je m'en fous un peu. Voire même beaucoup. Bref, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir, mais en attendant, voilà le chapitre 1! _

Note: C'est ma première fic que je met en ligne, je suis un peu nerveuse, mais j'espère m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, mais je suis souvent atteinte de flemmardise.. J'espère quand même pouvoir poster un petit chapitre toutes les semaines et d'essayer de m'y tenir un peu. Trève de blabla, bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 1: Et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire**_ (J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe – Damien Saez)

La lutte à été menée. La planète a survécu. Sephiroth et ses "frères" ont péri. La Shinra est tombée. Midgar se reconstruit. Tout va bien pour ce monde.

Aerith est morte. Zack est mort. Tifa a failli y passer. AVALANCHE a été séparée. Tout va mal pour Cloud.

Certes, tout va pour le mieux depuis qu'il a vaincu le Cauchemar et les Cauchemars miniatures, mais il lui reste ce sentiment de culpabilité récurent, qui ne le quitte plus depuis que le travail s'est fait moindre. Vincent disparait et réapparait au 7th Heaven quand ça lui chante, Yuffie est retournée à Utaï, Cid est partit vivre... où ça, déjà? Bref, Barret a acheté un appartement à côté du bar de Tifa pour vivre avec Marlène et qu'elle puisse jouer avec Denzel et Red XIII est retourné au Canyon Cosmo.

Cloud ferme les yeux un peu plus fort en laissant ses mains caresser les pétales des fleurs devant lui. Il se revoyait encore courir sur la charpente de ce même bâtiment, à la protéger, elle... Quand elle était encore vivante. Quand il n'avait pas encore tout fait foirer... Il revoyait Zack, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quand il n'était pas encore un poids pour lui. Quand il se sentait libre de pouvoir penser à lui sans avoir peur de la douleur qui lui vrillerait la poitrine des années plus tard. Et il se souvenait de lui, incapable de porter le deuil de son meilleur ami, et d'effacer progressivement sa mémoire pour la remplacer par la sienne. Il avait été pathétique. Mais il était sûr que Zack ne lui en voulait pas pourtant, il était trop... trop compréhensif pour lui en vouloir pour une chose aussi banale qu'une usurpation d'identité.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres à ces pensées.

-Cloud? On devrait y aller, non?

Le blond cueille une fleur, jette un dernier regard autour de lui et se redresse. Un moment, il reste encore là, les yeux dans le vide, avant de se retourner. Tifa, dans l'entrée, lui jette un regard inquiet auquel il répond tant bien que mal par un sourire forcé. Ça semble lui suffire et elle sort pour l'attendre. Doucement, Cloud se retourne encore vers les fleurs et dit, comme si à travers elles Aerith pouvait l'entendre:

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Tu me manques beaucoup. J'aurais tellement aimé... Bref. Je t'ai vengée, et... Je me sens toujours coupable.

Il marque une pause et semble chercher ses mots.

-J'essayerai de revenir.

Il se détourne et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la sortie et de Tifa.

-On peut y aller?

Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres et alors qu'il acquiesce, elle prend son bras et part avec entrain à travers les taudis, légère.

Cloud l'envie. Elle a su rester souriante malgré la peine qui doit lui scier le cœur à chaque fois que Cloud ne répond pas à ses questions, ou repousse ses gestes qu'elle veut tendres pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne le juge jamais, et le comprend mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est comme s'il se complait dans sa solitude et son désespoir. Comme si tout ça lui suffit, comme si l'amour et la gaieté ne lui manque pas. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut juste pas se relever de tout ça. Mais Tifa et les autres mettent tellement de cœur et de volonté à vouloir lui faire retrouver le sourire que parfois, il se dit que si eux peuvent cacher leur douleur, lui doit pouvoir en faire autant. Alors il essaye, et Tifa semble tellement heureuse de le voir comme ça qu'il se dit que c'est mieux. Mais une nuit, sa mémoire l'assaille et c'est la dégringolade jusqu'à la case départ. C'est toujours pareil.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il regarde Tifa sourire aux passants en l'entrainant avec dynamisme vers la gare, Cloud se dit qu'elle en vaut la peine. Elle plus que tous les autres. Elle vaut vraiment plus que la douleur de ses nuits mélancoliques, et son sourire radieux quand il raconte une histoire à Denzel vaut toutes les peines du monde. Alors, au milieu de la foule du marché des taudis, il lui demande:

-En fait... Cid, il a été s'installer où, déjà?

Tifa s'arrête et le regarde, les yeux déjà pétillants. Cloud lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'il veut franc, auquel elle lui répond immédiatement. C'est plus que son sourire éblouissant qui illumine les bons jours de Cloud, c'est ses yeux qui brillent d'espoir qui lui répondent, l'espoir de voir enfin Cloud rester heureux, le voir sourire à nouveau, le voir rire, le voir prendre Denzel dans ses bras.

-Junon, lui dit-elle. Il s'est installé à Junon.

-On l'appellerait bien. Lui et les autres. Histoire de passer une soirée ensemble. Tu peux peut-être fermer le bar ce soir, non?

Les lèvres de Tifa s'entrouvrent, ses yeux pétillent, elle essaye de dire quelque chose mais butte sur les mots, et enfin lui saute dans les bras.

-Oui! Oui, évidemment!

Elle respire fort dans son cou, et il sent ses larmes mouiller son pull.

-Tu m'as manqué, Cloud... lui murmure-t-elle.

Cloud sourit. Une énorme boule d'émotion s'est formée dans sa gorge. C'est tellement bon de la retrouver, de la serrer contre lui, de se retrouver. Il sait que Tifa a envie de lui demander combien de temps il va rester de bonne humeur, lui demander quelle nuit cette semaine va le faire re-basculer de l'autre côté du désespoir, mais elle ne dit rien, de peur de le voir se renfermer à nouveau.

-Je vais me relever, tu sais. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Je ne te demande qu'un mois.

Tifa rit, le visage encore enfoui dans son cou.

-Une sorte de sevrage? D'accord.

Cloud la porte comme une princesse, incapable à se résoudre à la lâcher alors qu'il vient de la retrouver, et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la gare.

Quand le train finit par arriver, il est témoin d'un spectacle rare. Un jeune homme blond tournoie en riant, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs dans ses bras. Ils dansent, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. On dirait qu'ils vont s'envoler. La jeune fille semble être sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur. Le jeune homme semble ne pas vouloir la lâcher, pour rien au monde. Il a retrouvé sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance, celle qui l'a toujours soutenu, supporté, encouragé. Aujourd'hui, elle a réussi, par son simple sourire, à lui faire construire un empire de bonheur éphémère, qui s'éteindra bientôt, mais qui aura nombre de successeurs. Et ils dansent en riant, comme deux enfants, au milieu d'une gare, sur un quai impersonnel.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le 7th Heaven les voit rentrer, bons enfants, joyeux, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants, un sourire radieux offert à l'autre.

Des kilomètres au-dessus d'eux, une jeune fille en rose tourne sur elle-même en riant, réjouie.

-Il était temps, fait un homme aux cheveux noirs à ses côtés, assis à terre.

-Je suis heureuse pour lui. Cette fois c'est la bonne, je le sens! Chantonne la jeune fille.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai...

Argh, je sais, c'est court.. Je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain, promis!

Reviews? :)


	3. 2: Sers bien le bonjour

_Melior: Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir! C'est vrai que ça va singulièrement compliquer les choses, mais tu verras que Zack et Aerith ont leurs raisons. :)_

_Baka27: Moi, méchante? Naaaaan, juste un peu. Pour le moment, ça va, la maladie de flemmardise me laisse une trève, alors j'en profite! Merci de me rassurer (et de me lire, accessoirement), voilà la suite! :)_

_Aelynelle: Merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au coeur! C'est vrai que ça serait intéressant, je vais peut-être essayer! :)_

Je suis im-par-don-na-ble, j'ai oublié le disclaimer.. Rien à moi, tout à Square!

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 2: Sert bien le bonjour à ceux qu'on a perdus**_ (Mon ami de Liège – Damien Saez)

-Alors? Demande Tifa.

Cloud sourit. C'est devenu comme une drogue.

-Barret n'a qu'à traverser la rue, Yuffie était justement de passage dans les environs et Cid revient, je cite « parce que ma tronche de chocobo mal léché lui a manqué ».

Tifa réprime un éclat de rire quand elle voit que Cloud s'est renfrogné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement.

-Rien, dit Cloud en relevant les yeux vers elle. J'en ai juste marre qu'on m'appelle Chocobo.

Dos à lui, la jeune fille soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est que ça.

-Avoue que ta coupe de cheveux prête à confusion. Et si tu as tellement voulu devenir cavalier étant enfant, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre.

-Ouais, et je suis devenu livreur. C'est du passé tout ça. C'était un rêve de gosse, répond-il en s'asseyant.

Derrière son comptoir, Tifa tique. Elle attrape un verre et commence à l'essuyer pour se donner une contenance. _C'est du passé, tout ça._

-Alors... Et Vincent?

Cloud soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

-Et Red?

-Cid s'en charge. Il doit m'appeler quand il aura une réponse.

Et comme de fait, le portable de Cloud sonne, les faisant sursauter.

-Allô, Cid?

« Red a dit qu'il viendrait vers vingt heures, le temps qu'il arrive à Midgar. Et moi, j'viens quand? Ça manque de bière chez moi! »

Cloud jette un regard à Tifa.

-On dit dix-huit heures ici?

La jeune fille acquiesce. Le temps de mettre dehors les rares clients qui restent, il lui faudra bien ça. Au moment où elle se retourne pour poser son verre à côté des autres, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un énorme fracas.

-Salut! S'exclame Yuffie, qui vient de faire irruption dans le bar, faisant se retourner sur elle tous les regards.

Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas et s'assied lourdement au bar comme si elle était accablée de fatigue.

-Je suis épuisée! Le voyage m'a vidée.

Tifa sourit en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Étrange. Barret nous a dit que ça fait deux semaines que tu es ici.

-Oui, et ben je n'en suis pas encore totalement remise. D'Utaï à ici, y a une sacrée trotte!

-Ça doit passer vite en hélicoptère, pourtant, dit Cloud en les rejoignant.

Yuffie lui saute au cou en hurlant.

-Hey, Chocoboy!

Cloud lève les yeux au ciel alors que Tifa éclate de rire. Le blond repousse la jeune ninja comme il peut et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer sur son crâne.

-C'est génial de se retrouver. Lequel de vous deux est à l'initiative? Tifa?

-Non, c'est Cloud.

Les yeux de Yuffie s'écarquillent.

-Naaaaaaan! C'est pas sérieux! Cloudy! T'es revenu d'entre les morts? Taquine-t-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule.

-Sympathique, Yuffie, grince le blond entre ses dents.

-Non, parce que sérieusement, j'avais bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter tout le monde. Tu étais dans un état catatonique, Cloudy.

-Ça va, Yuffie. Je sais.

-Et ils sont où les autres? Demande la ninja.

-Ils arrivent dans une petite demi-heure, répond Tifa en contournant le comptoir. Excusez-moi, j'ai une communication à faire, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte au clients qui se retournent vers elle. Je suis désolée, mais pour raison exceptionnelle, le 7th Heaven fermera ses portes dans un quart d'heure. Merci de régler vos consommations!

Et elle retourne presque en sautillant derrière le comptoir, sous les yeux rieurs de Yuffie, impressionnée par le professionnalisme de son amie.

Un à un, les clients s'en vont, échangent quelques mots avec Tifa, s'emmitouflent dans leurs manteaux avant de sortir sous la pluie avec un dernier geste de la main. Et enfin, Yuffie, Cloud et Tifa se retrouvent seuls.

-Barret ne devrait plus tarder, observe Cloud en se levant et en s'étirant. Je vais aller manger un truc.

Il gravit les marches en soupirant. C'est quand même dur de se reconstruire, mais il est sûr que ses amis réussiront à l'aider, parce qu'ils ont toujours été là pour lui, et le contraire a toujours été vrai aussi. Il avale un sandwich en écoutant distraitement Tifa et Yuffie discuter et rire à l'étage en-dessous. Puis, il entend vaguement la porte s'ouvrir.

-Barret! Entend-il la jeune ninja crier.

-Salut, moucheron, répond la voix bourrue de Barret.

Malgré les exclamations de colère de Yuffie, Cloud entend une petite voix demander:

-Il est là, Denzel?

-Il va rentrer, répond Tifa, et Cloud l'imagine très bien se mettre à la hauteur de la gamine et lui sourire. Il a été jouer avec un ami. Tu veux voir Cloud?

-Cloud est là! S'exclame Marlène. Oh oui!

Le blond commence à descendre les escaliers. Quand il arrive en-bas, Barret est dos à lui, mais Marlène lui saute dans les bras.

-Cloud!

-Ah, il est là, le Chocobo! Dit Barret en se retournant.

Cloud lève les yeux au ciel.

-Sincèrement, vous ne pouvez pas me trouver un autre surnom?

-Non, coupe Yuffie. Chocobo te va très bien. Barret m'appelle bien «moucheron» et j'ai jamais râlé!

-C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai entendu, remarque Cloud avec un sourire en coin.

Yuffie rougit et marmonne un truc incompréhensible avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Il est où, Vinnie? S'exclame-t-elle à peine ses fesses sur la chaise.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais un autre surnom, fait une voix profonde derrière eux. Voire même pas de surnom du tout.

-Salut, Vincent, fait Cloud, Marlène toujours dans les bras.

-Bonjour Cloud. Il parait que tu vas mieux.

Le blond se contente d'acquiescer quand Vincent avance dans la lumière.

-Comme surnom, tu préfère Vampy? Demande Yuffie.

Vincent ne répond pas, et s'assied à son tour. Au moment où Barret veut prendre la parole, Denzel fait irruption dans le bar.

-Je suis désolé! Je suis pas trop en retard? Demande-t-il, affolé, le souffle court.

-Non! Répond Tifa. Tu es là juste à temps. Barret, Marlène et Vincent viennent d'arriver.

Le regard du petit brun s'illumine.

-Marlène?

Il réussit à la repérer quand Cloud la pose à terre et Denzel lui prend la main, l'entrainant à l'étage.

-Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose!

Cloud se tourne vers Vincent.

-Comment tu as su qu'on se retrouvait ici? Je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre.

Vincent hausse les épaules.

-Cid a réussi.

Barret hausse les sourcil puis se tourne vers Tifa:

-Bon, tu nous sers à boire ou pas?

Et la soirée suit son cours, à l'abri sous l'orage de déments qui tonne à l'extérieur. Cid arrive un peu en retard parce qu'il a dû aller acheter des cigarettes. Il se fait pardonner en offrant une minuscule peluche, comme une boule de poils bleus clairs à Marlène, en lui disant que c'est un porte-bonheur. Yuffie raconte la vie qu'elle a menée quelques mois à Utaï, et Barret est le seul assez courageux pour l'écouter. Marlène et Denzel jouent avec des petites figurines sur les marches basses de l'escalier. Cloud explique ses convictions et ses résolutions à voix basse à Vincent, qui hoche la tête parfois, et Tifa écoute vaguement Cid raconter ses blagues. Vers vingt heures, comme promis, Red arrive, fatigué, mais heureux de retrouver ses amis. Il s'assied à côté de Tifa et laisse les enfants le caresser et faire des tresses dans sa crinière. Parfois, il s'amuse en regardant Marlène sauter dans les bras de Denzel quand il grogne, même si elle sait que le félin ne lui fera pas de mal. Cloud discute et raconte même les dernières blagues qu'il a entendues.

Et alors qu'il ne pense plus qu'à rire avec ses amis, la porte d'entrée du bar pivote doucement sur ses gonds, laissant la pluie et le froid pénétrer dans la pièce. L'orage gronde. De lourdes bottes, un long manteau de cuir rouge, une chevelure auburn trempée par la pluie et sous elle, deux yeux brillants de Makô.

-Je dérange, peut-être?

Vous me détestez? Je sais, c'est toujours aussi court, mais je fais de mon mieux!

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous aime tous très fort, même ceux qui passent sans rien dire, vous êtes tous des DIEUX.

Review? :)


	4. 3: Et puis y a ce gamin

_Aelynelle: Aha, il va falloir t'y faire, j'aime beaucoup finir mes chapitres comme ça! x) J'espère quand même ne pas trop te torturer... Merci pour ta review!_

_Melior: Tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions au prochain chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)_

_Baka27: Bon, d'accord, je suis UN PEU méchante... Mais avoue que tu aimes ça! Juste un peu? Non? même pas? Bon... Tes reviews me font toujours autant rire, en tout cas! Mais tout le monde appelle Vinnie Vinnie, c'est bien connu! Et Red s'éclate, oui, en effet... Trop OOC? Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, à la prochaine!_

_**Chapitre 3: Et puis y a ce gamin, qui a le sourire aux lèvres**_ (Damien Saez – Sauver cette étoile)

_Douce inconscience._

_Réveil._

_Froid._

_Mal._

_Poumons en feu._

_Manque d'air._

_Manque de forces._

_Corps écorché._

_Obscurité._

_Terreur._

_Douce inconscience._

_Je me sens en paix. Mon esprit n'a pas de limites. Mes pensées divaguent jusqu'à ce temps béni où tout allait encore bien. Pas de dégénérescence. Pas de folie. Pas de Jenova._

_Soudain, je me sens tiré hors de mon havre de calme pour aller retrouver mon corps sur terre. C'est hors de question, les courts instants où je reprends conscience sont insoutenables. Je suis tellement mieux ici. Je résiste à cette force tant bien que mal, mais on m'aspire plus fort. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces. Et enfin tout s'arrête. Un soupir près de moi. Une voix de femme._

_« _Angeal... Je t'ai accordé une seconde chance amplement méritée... Pourquoi ne la saisis-tu pas? _»_

_Un homme lui répond:_

_« _Tu as vu où tu l'as ressuscité, aussi? _»_

_« _J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas illimités non plus! Angeal, tu dois faire quelque chose... _»_

_Mais quoi?_

_« _Réveille-toi, vieux frère, marche jusqu'à une auberge ou un hôtel, et trouve-toi une chambre. _»_

_Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Zack..._

_« _Il FAUT que tu te bouges si tu ne veux pas me revoir trop vite! _»_

_« _On va tenter d'envoyer quelqu'un t'aider. _»_

_« _Courage, Angeal. _»_

_Merci, le chiot._

_Et à nouveau, le vide et le silence. Mais c'est devenu tellement oppressant. Je sais que si je ne fais rien, je vais mourir encore. J'essaye de me concentrer, de sentir mon corps autour de mon esprit, en vain. Je recommence l'opération, encore et encore, sans succès. Je me bats mais rien ne se passe. Je commence à paniquer, à tenter d'appeler Zack et Aerith. Suis-je déjà mort? Je m'agite dans mon paradis blanc, j'essaye d'échapper à ce silence qui me terrifie. Finalement, je m'arrête, résigné. Je pourrais pleurer si j'avais mon corps. Je ramène mon esprit à moi, comme en une petite boule alors que j'ai l'illusion d'avoir froid. Je suis seul. Désespéré. Je suis gelé, ou du moins la tristesse profonde que j'éprouve se rapproche de cette sensation. J'ai laissé m'échapper la seule chance qui me sera jamais offerte. J'aurais dû être un peu plus fort, pour pouvoir supporter les conditions que mon corps m'imposait quand il était encore temps de refaire une vie. J'ai eu une chance. Et je l'ai piétinée comme si le temps ne m'était pas compté._

_Soudain je sursaute. On m'a touché. Frôlé pour être exact._

_Zack? Aerith? C'est vous?_

_« _Non, c'est Nefen. Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour arriver là, mais il faudrait peut-être bouger. C'est dangereux ici. _»_

_A peine cette phrase terminée, la douleur, le froid, la douleur, l'humidité, me frappent comme une titanesque gifle glacée. Je ne suis pas mort, et cette simple pensée me force à sourire. Tout n'est pas encore perdu._

* * *

Enfin, il ouvre les yeux! Il pourra peut-être m'aider, ce monsieur, il a l'air fort. Il grogne en papillonnant des yeux. Je me demande quand même c'était qui, ces gens dont il a parlé. Sûrement ses amis. Couché sur le ventre sur cet espèce d'îlot de terre plus ferme que la boue qui nous entoure, ses paupières tressaillent. Enfin, elle s'ouvrent sur ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour! Tu vas bien?

Ses yeux voilés finissent par se fixer sur mon visage.

-Qui es-tu?

Sa voix est cassée, il a l'air triste.

-Nefen, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu veux bien m'aider? Je suis perdu.

Il tente de se redresser. Je l'aide comme je peux, mais il est lourd!

-Moi aussi je suis perdu, me dit-il.

Eh ben, je suis pas rentré chez moi, moi.

-T'as quel âge, petit? Me demande-t-il.

-Huit ans! Je m'exclame en bombant le torse. Il faudrait peut-être sortir des marais, maintenant...

Il regarde autour de lui comme si c'est la première fois qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-C'est magnifique...

Ah bon. Moi, je vois que de la boue, des branches mortes, de la brume, peut-être même les yeux jaunes d'un animal, et ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, ni même de rassurant.

-C'est des marais, quoi.

-Oui...

Je le regarde. Il est vraiment bizarre, avec sa barbe, ses muscles et ses yeux étranges. Il arriverait presque à me faire peur s'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je commence à trembler. J'ai froid, et la peur commence à me rattraper, aussi. Cet endroit me file la frousse.

-Est-ce qu'on peut partir? Je demande.

Il ne me regarde pas, ne dit rien, ne m'accorde aucun signe de tête, mais me prend la main et m'entraine d'un côté. Je ne dis rien mais, collé à lui, je crève de peur. Quand il voit que la boue est trop profonde pour me permettre de marcher dedans, il me soulève comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'un tas de plumes et me suspend à son dos. Mes bras autour de son cou, je recommence à trembler.

-Tu as peur? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas eu peur en venant. Je retournais dans mon village. Et puis, j'ai voulu changer de chemin, comme ça, pour voir. D'un coup, j'ai trouvé que ça serait une bonne idée, comme si on me l'avait soufflé. Et puis je me suis retrouvé à patauger ici. Mais j'avais pas peur. J'ai jamais peur!

-Et tu habites dans quel village?

Il sourit.

-Gongaga!

Son sourire disparait.

* * *

Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible. Une fois que mes membres ont réussi a bouger, je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de retrouver ma force initiale. J'ai réussi à lancer ce gosse sur mon dos comme je l'aurais fait avant. Ça me rassure tout de même, même s'il fait froid, que j'ai le corps tout courbaturé, que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire de ce gamin, que je suis perdu, que mon uniforme est déchiré et taché de boue et de sang, que la fatigue m'assome et que personne ne doit sûrement me connaitre, maintenant.

_-Et tu habites dans quel village?_

_-Gongaga!_

Paralysie, deux secondes. Remise en marche, pressée.

-Pourquoi? Tu connais?

Je résiste à la tentation de jeter un regard à Nefen dans mon dos.

-Vaguement. Un de mes amis habitait là.

-Un des amis dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne lui ai parlé de personne. A moins que...

_Zack? Aerith? C'est vous?_

_« Non, c'est Nefen. »_

-Oui, un de ces amis-là.

On continue à marcher en silence, perdus dans nos pensées, à travers les marais, pendant peut-être une heure. A penser à mon passé, les heures me semblent des secondes. Enfin, nous atteignons des bois, mais le gosse ne veut pas me lâcher, il semble s'être endormi sur mon dos.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

La question de Nefen me fait sursauter.

-Tu ne dors pas, toi?

-Non. Je pense.

-Tu penses à quoi?

-A comment tu pourrais t'appeler.

Je le pose à terre, fait rouler les muscles de mes épaules et m'assied dos à un tronc. Je penche la tête et le regarde, debout, droit, les yeux dans le vide.

-Et tu as trouvé quoi?

Il semble réfléchir, puis me regarde, et retourne dans ses pensées. Puis me regarde encore. Il fronce les sourcil. Puis s'exclame:

-Angeal!

* * *

J'ai essayé d'allonger un peu, mais c'est pas évident... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et si tu lis cette note, je t'aime très fort!

Reviews? :)

A la prochaine, je vous embrasse tous très fort!


	5. 4: Ça s'oublie seulement

_Aelynelle: Oui oui, il est très fort, le gosse, mais en fait pas tant que ça x) Merci pour ta review!_

_Lucie (Parce que oui, j'ai deviné): T'as enfin trouvé la route pour arriver jusqu'ici! Tu n'as rien compris, ça ne m'étonne pas! Faudra que je te donne des cours, mais ça me fait quand même hyyyyyyper plaisir que tu sois passée et que t'ai laissé un petit mot! _

_Baka27: Ma Baka27... J'ai envie de te dire Maintenant! mais tu le prendrais mal x) J'ai le droit de me prosterner à tes pieds? Oui? parce que je m'étouffais de rire devant ta review (oui, on doit avoir le même humour, c'est pour ça que je m'y risque rarement, je préfère le sarcasme). Ainsi j'ai fait la joyeuse connaissance de Lulu, enchantée Lulu, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là, tu ne peux pas savoir, même si tu n'as pas d'existence matérielle. _Y a pas d'arêtes dans l'bifteck._.. On me l'avait encore jamais faite. Sérieusement, et pourtant, j'ai un père qui en balance, des conneries! Tes prédictions pour le gamin m'ont bien fait rire, même si c'était pas marrant, mais je suis sadique et j'aime voir les gens se casser les dents sur mes suspens. Mon humour est merdique à chier aussi, du coup on va bien s'entendre. N'arrête surtout pas tes reviews de deux mètres de long, j'adoooooore ça et ça me fait mourir de rire! Bref, il est hors de question que je te lapide. Moi, je t'adule. Je t'aime. Epouse-moi._

_Bonne lectuuuuuure! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Ça s'oublie seulement, puis ça revient un jour.**_ (Marie – Damien Saez)

_-Je dérange, peut-être?_

Tifa se lève immédiatement.

-Non, pas du tout! Vous allez bien?

_Ses yeux..._

_-_Quelle idée de trainer dehors par un temps pareil!

_Son sourire..._

-On va vous prêter des vêtements secs...

_Ses cheveux..._

-Venez, entrez... Vous voulez manger quelque chose?

-Non merci.

_Sa voix..._

-Tifa, son uniforme!

_Son uniforme?!_

_« Que tes dires soient des mensonges pour me tromper... »_

-Les enfants. Venez ici.

_« Ou la vérité que j'ai cherché toute ma vie... »_

-Vous... Vous êtes du SOLDAT?

_« Cela ne fait aucune différence... »_

-En effet.

_« Je vais te laisser pourrir. »_

-Genesis!

* * *

-Genesis!

Le cri de Cloud fuse dans le silence relatif du bar depuis que Yuffie a remarqué l'uniforme du nouveau venu. Vincent s'est déjà levé et, comme les autres, il dévisage Cloud.

-Cloud... hésite Tifa d'une voix tremblante. Tu le connais?

-Non. Enfin, vaguement. Mais toi aussi, Tifa, tu pourrais te souvenir de lui.

Cloud se lève, le regard planté dans celui de Genesis.

-Il était au réacteur. A Nibelheim. Nous deux, on était dehors. Zack était à l'intérieur. Je m'en souviens, maintenant.

-Oui... dit Tifa. C'est vrai qu'on a entendu des éclats de voix, et qu'on s'est approchés...

-C'était toi, tranche Cloud. Tu as exigé l'aide de Sephiroth.

Le sourire énigmatique de Genesis refait surface sur son visage. Il s'avance un peu plus sous la lumière, faisant reculer les autres. Il ôte son manteau trempé et enfin, prend la parole.

-C'est vrai... Que j'étais dans une position critique, ce jour-là. Je mourais à petit feu. Il n'a pas voulu m'aider. On dirait qu'il en a payé le prix.

-C'est vrai, dit Vincent. Il est mort.

-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, renchérit Cid.

Genesis passe une main dans ses cheveux trempés qui collent à son visage.

-Moi aussi, j'étais mort. Ton ami, dit-il en jetant un regard à Cloud, m'a tué il y a... une bonne dizaine d'années, maintenant, je crois. Mais la Rivière de la Vie m'a accordé une seconde chance. Sans dégénérescence. Et pour être franc, je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire.

Le silence se fait. Vincent a baissé les yeux, et Tifa s'est assise. Cloud est toujours méfiant. Genesis, lui, semble plongé dans ses pensées. C'est Yuffie qui brise le silence, d'un grand éclat de rire.

-On prendrait presque pitié, dit-elle, méprisante. Mais tu as contribué à faire de Sephiroth le monstre qu'il nous a fallut combattre.

Genesis sourit à nouveau.

-Non. Il était déjà perdu et pour lui, c'était trop tard. Jenova avait déjà décidé qu'il lui appartenait. Pourtant, c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu enfoncé, mais je n'avais pas prévu l'effet que ça aurait sur lui. Je voulais le faire réagir, le forcer à voir la réalité et la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais il était déjà trop tard aussi pour qu'il m'aide. Il est mort, je suis mort, en définitive, ça n'a servi à rien, et ça ne l'a surtout pas aidé. Il a joué à l'égoïste et Jenova l'a détruit.

Il hausse les épaules, puis ajoute, pour lui-même:

-C'était déjà perdu d'avance pour moi aussi, de toute façon...

Quand il se tait, plus personne n'ose respirer. Genesis n'a pas bougé, mais Cloud ne le sens pas bien. Comme s'il passait à côté d'un détail important. Il a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu autre part que dans le réacteur mais impossible de se souvenir. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus, car Tifa demande:

-Vous...devez être épuisé, j'imagine. Vous pouvez peut-être rester ici cette nuit.

Elle se tourne vers Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret -qui d'ailleurs regarde le nouveau venu avec hostilité- et Red.

-Vous pouvez rester aussi, si vous voulez.

Tous acquiescent et Tifa donne à Genesis les indications pour trouver une chambre et une salle de bains à l'étage. Quand il disparait au-dessus des marches, c'est le chaos.

-Tu ne vas pas le laisser dormir ici?! C'est un SOLDAT!

-Tu as pensé au enfants?!

-C'est insensé, il a menti!

-On n'est pas des baby-sitters pour tueurs en perdition, nous ici!

-Il est ami avec Sephiroth, Tifa, AVEC SEPHIROTH!

-Il faut le sortir d'ici par la peau du cul, s'il le faut!

-C'est hors de question que je reste dans la même maison qu'un type pareil!

-Non mais tu l'as vu! Il est juste flippant!

-Stop.

Tout le mode dans la salle se fige, et tous les regards se tournent en même temps vers Vincent, qui s'est posté à la fenêtre pour observer les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel.

-La Rivière de la Vie lui a accordé une seconde chance. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. Je ne pense pas qu'un homme soit capable de ruiner par deux fois sa vie avec les mêmes erreurs.

Il baisse les yeux et se détache de l'appui de fenêtre.

-Laissons-lui un peu de temps pour faire ses preuves.

Red renchérit lui aussi:

-Nous sommes aveuglés par les événements passés. À nous de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas, et nous resterons tous en sécurité.

Cloud finit par prendre parti, lui aussi:

-Je ne pense pas non plus que Genesis puisse représenter une quelconque menace puisqu'il est débarrassé de sa dégénérescence.

-Ça, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on m'explique, grogne Barret. C'est quoi cette histoire de dégénérescence?

Vincent se charge de lui expliquer.

-En gros, les cellules de Genesis n'ont pas résisté face à celles de Jenova qu'on lui a injectées. Son système immunitaire et son corps ont commencé à se dégrader. Ses cellules n'étaient pas assez fortes pour le supporter et elles ont commencé à mourir.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, Vinnie? S'étonne Yuffie.

''Vinnie'' hausse les épaules.

-J'avais des relations à la Shinra.

-Mais comment Sephiroth aurait-il pu l'aider? Demande alors Cid, un peu largué, lui aussi.

Cloud secoue la tête.

-Tifa et moi n'avons pas réussi à tout entendre. Il parlaient de cellules, oui, et de monstres aussi. Et puis Genesis lui a demandé son aide. J'ai entendu la réponse de Sephiroth, mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a répondu? Demande quand même Vincent.

-Stop! S'exclame Tifa. Avant que vous ne continuez avec vos histoires de monstres et de cellules, j'emmène les enfants. Et tâchez de ne pas parler trop fort!

Elle se retire avec Denzel et Marlène qui, dans leur état de fatigue, n'ont sûrement pas tout compris, et Cloud continue:

-Il a dit quelque chose comme «Que tes dires soient des mensonges pour me tromper ou la vérité que j'ai cherché toute ma vie, ça ne fait aucune différence. Je vais te laisser pourrir. »

Vincent secoue la tête.

-En effet, ça ne nous en apprend pas plus...

-Vous croyez que si on lui pose quelques questions, il ne voudra pas répondre? Demande Red.

-Il a intérêt! S'exclame Cid. Déjà qu'on le laisse pieuter ici, manquerait plus qu'il ne nous fasse pas de confidences!

-Cid a raison, tranche Barret. Et ce gars le sait sûrement. Il nous doit des explications et il ne pourra pas éviter ça. Je propose d'attendre demain. Il est déjà tard. On doit se reposer.

Cloud acquiesce en les regardant tous les uns après les autres. Il ne sait pas s'il est capable d'exposer tout ceux qu'il aime à un danger tel que Genesis. Même s'il s'est soi-disant repenti. Vincent à l'air sûr de lui, pourtant, et c'est dur de ne pas faire confiance à Vincent.

Cloud s'approche du brun.

-J'espère que tu as raison. S'il arrivait quelque chose...

-Il n'arrivera rien. La Rivière de la Vie lui a accordé une nouvelle chance.

Vincent fixe ses yeux rouge sang légèrement rieurs dans ceux de Cloud.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en Aerith?

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre! Vous me détestez toujours? :)

À la prochaine! :)


	6. 5: Il y a les lois de l'Empire

_Aelynelle: Oui, oui, Vincent gère tout! :) Merci pour ta review! :)_

_Melior: Moi aussi j'ai toujours bien aimé Genesis, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas toute seule! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!_

_Baka27: Nan, nan, nan, tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, j'aime quand même bien Lulu! x) Oui, il parait qu'on est beaucoup à avoir des pères tarés... C'est vrai, j'aime être sadique, j'avoue, je me rends... Si si, je t'adules, je t'admires, et je ne VEUX PAS te lapider, surtouuuuuuut pas! Merci pour la crise de fou rire, mais j'ai mal aux abdos, maintenant xD Alors ça va, tu me re-aimes? :) Merci pour ta revieeeeeeeeeew!_

_Bonne lecture les petits amis! :)_

_**Chapitre 5: Il y a les lois de l'Empire et les trous noirs dans ma mémoire.**_ (Il y a ton sourire – Damien Saez)

_Je suis dans une forêt._

C'est la première chose qui m'effleure l'esprit, je le sens, cette odeur de pin et de terre, je ne peux pas me tromper.

_Je suis vivant._

C'est la seconde chose qui m'effleure l'esprit, je le sais, ces sens qui reprennent du service, je ne peux pas me tromper non plus.

Je reste encore un moment comme ça, allongé, les yeux fermés, à exercer mes sens. Sous moi, je sens un tapis de feuilles mortes. J'en prends une poignée, même si mes gants ne me permettent pas de les toucher réellement. La lumière perce à travers mes paupières. Je ne me rends compte que très tard que je souris d'un air béat. J'efface cet air niais de mon visage puis ouvre les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, la lumière n'est pas si intense à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres. Je me redresse.

Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi je suis ici? Allez, réfléchis, Sephiroth, tu dois bien connaitre la réponse!

Non, aucun souvenir. Je me vois avec Zack, l'arrivée à Nibelheim, et puis c'est tout.

Je me lève.

Aucune importance. Je remettrai bien le doigt dessus, de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre.

Je regarde autour de moi.

_Et je fais quoi maintenant?_

C'est bien beau d'atterrir un beau jour dans une forêt, mais si on n'a rien à y faire, ça devient un peu étrange.

_Il faut vraiment que je remette la main sur ces souvenirs..._

Réfléchis, nom de Dieu, tu vas bien trouver quelque chose, un indice, un détail...

Je soupire.

Non, définitivement rien.

Pas grave. Je vais sortir d'ici. Je commence à marcher.

Nibelheim... Nibelheim... Qu'est-ce qu'i Nibelheim qui... Le réacteur, évidemment. Bon, j'y suis sûrement allé. Une mission peut-être, avec Zack. Oui, et avec deux miliciens. Zack en connaissait un, d'ailleurs. Et puis quoi, au réacteur? Une explosion? Oui! Une explosion! Avec... Le président Shinra? Non, ça c'est autre chose. Bordel, mais réfléchis!

Tiens, j'ai déjà vu cet arbre qui fait un arc au dessus du sol.

Bon, Nibelheim et son réacteur. Zack et son ami. Et puis quoi? Qui, peut-être?

Une minute, le même arbre?!

Évidemment. Je tourne en rond depuis un bon quart d'heure. Pas de PHS, pas de boussole, rien. Allons-y à l'ancienne, alors.

Je lève le nez. Je ne vois pas le soleil avec les arbres, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de moi. Je soupire. Je marche vers l'arbre le plus proche et commence à l'escalader. Je ne suis plus habitué à tout ça, et l'exercice qui devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour moi se révèle être un obstacle énorme. Mais soit, un peu de bonne volonté et j'arrive en haut. Mes avants-bras me font un mal de chien, mais je peux enfin observer le soleil, qui se couche à l'ouest, c'est universel. Quoique, est-ce que c'est à l'est?

_Allez, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris à l'armée?_

_À me servir d'une boussole._

_Évidemment._

Je me retiens de m'écraser une main sur les yeux au vu de ma propre stupidité, sous peine de me ramasser au moins six mètres plus bas.

Bon, après cinq minutes de réflexion, je peux enfin affirmer que le soleil se couche approximativement à l'ouest et se lève à l'est. Le temps que je réfléchisse, l'astre a déjà amorcé sa descente vers le sol. Donc là-bas, c'est l'ouest. Bien joué. Et là, c'est le nord. Oui, et derrière le sud et de l'autre côté c'est l'est, mais ça ne m'aide pas. Je redescends à grand peine de mon arbre.

Je reste un moment immobile, à réfléchir.

Bon, restons classique, marchons vers le nord. Je me mets en route. Je me souviens de tout, avant, pourtant... Si seulement Angeal ou Genesis pouvait m'aider...

Genesis.

Je me souviens maintenant. Il était avec moi au réacteur. Il a frappé Zack. Il m'a demandé mon aide. Mais pourquoi, déjà?

Je m'assieds. Ces trous dans ma mémoire me torturent. J'ai l'impression que ma vie dépend de ce que je vais y trouver. Et ça me fait tellement peur, d'un côté.

La nuit tombe pendant que je me remémore en boucle l'arrivée de Genesis dans le réacteur de Nibelheim. Je suis épuisé. Je me demande comment c'est possible, puisque je n'ai marché que deux ou trois petites heures, et escaladé un arbre de quelques petits mètres. J'ai perdu toute l'énergie et l'endurance que jadis j'avais. Mes muscles n'ont plus aucune force. Je n'ai même plus le courage de me lever. Ni même de me coucher. Je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

L'épuisement est à son comble. Je flotte. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger le moindre membre. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'endormir. _Elle_ me prendra si je le fais. Rester éveillé. Rester éveillé. Rester éveillé... Rester...

* * *

_« Sephiroth, reviens-moi. C'est moi ta mère. Reviens-moi. C'est moi ta mère! SEPHIROTH!» _

* * *

_«Sephiroth.»_

Genesis?  
_  
«Tu es le seul qui puisse encore m'aider.»  
_  
De quoi tu parles?  
_  
«Partage tes cellules avec moi.»  
_  
Quoi?!

* * *

_«Sephiroth...»  
_  
Angeal?  
_  
«Suis tes rêves.»  
_  
Je sais, tu le dis tout le temps...  
_  
«Protège ton honneur.»  
_  
Il n'en reste plus rien...

* * *

Banora. En pleine après-midi. Au soleil. Entre deux arbres à pommesottes. Angeal et Genesis. Des fruits violets. Une main gantée de cuir noir. Une chevelure de feu.

-Tu en veux une?

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, et retombe immédiatement contre l'arbre. L'obscurité est encore reine. Je suis encore plus fatigué qu'avant m'être couché. Et je suis toujours dans cette foutue forêt, sans rien savoir de plus sur ce que je dois faire. Un pic de douleur me traverse la poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à respirer correctement. Mes muscles sont en compote et mon cerveau incapable de réfléchir. Ma vision se trouble, mon souffle se hache. Respire, bordel. Tu comptes crever là? J'essaye de me calmer. Mes paumes me démangent. Je referme les yeux.

Le contact du froid d'une lame sur ma gorge me fait sursauter. Et je reconnaitrais cette lame parmi toutes celles du monde. C'est Masamune. Et au bout de la lame -MA lame- une femme au visage peints de milles couleurs, habillée de bout de tissus pourpres, le regard dur, froid, le menton volontaire, la main sûre d'elle, un arc et desflèches dans son dos. Elle est entourée d'une bonne dizaine de ses semblables, habillées de vert, elles, mais chacune à la même particularité; le sein droit coupé.

Des Amazones.

* * *

J'ai galéréééééééé avec la mise en page! :O Mais bref, j'ai réussi à mettre ce chapitre en ligne :)  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine! (On dit ce week-end? J'ai un piiiiire chapitre qui m'attend, là...)


	7. 6: Naufragés dans la nuit

_Aelynelle: J'ai adoré ta review, tes commentaires sont très... hum, pertinents? x) oui, j'avoue, il est un peu lent, c'est vrai... Dans mon collège aussi, c'est la torture, les barres asymétriques! Mais je préfère ça au foot... BREF! Non, non, j'ai quand même vérifié, le soleil se couche bien à l'ouest, et oui, l'élite de la Shinra vole pas haut, surtout à moitié amnésique xD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!_

_Melior: Oui oui, des Amazones, je sais pas ce qu'elles font là, je me doute qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir dans le jeu original, mais j'avais envie de les mettre là, j'aimais bien l'effet qu'elles vont donner :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir!_

_Baka27: Oui, j'aime bien Lulu, moi! :P On va former le clan de celles qui ont un père taré et un côté sadique fort prononcé (Oh, ça riiiiiiiiiime!) Tu m'adules aussi! Adulation mutuelle ici! Ouaiiiiis, ouais! T'inquiète pas, c'était de la bonne douleur xD Et si tu me re-aimes, ça va, alors! Oui, Masamune, en effet, ça a dû le choquer... MINUTE CULTURELLE: Les Amazones vivaient dans la forêt amazoniennes, selon la légende, et se coupaient le sein droit pour pouvoir mieux tirer à l'arc. Pauvre Sephy, en effet... MERCI POUR TA REVIEEEEEEW!_

_**Chapitre 6: Naufragés dans la nuit**_ (Autour de moi les fous – Damien Saez)

_-Tu penses à quoi?_

_-A comment tu pourrais t'appeler._

_-Et tu as trouvé quoi?_

_-Angeal!_

Angeal reste un moment paralysé, à fixer Nefen sans comprendre.

-Co... Comment tu le sais?

L'enfant hausse les épaules.

-C'est écrit sur ta plaque.

-Quoi?

L'aîné porte sa main à son torse. Oui, elle est là, la plaque d'acier gravée qu'il pense avoir perdue depuis son premier mois dans le SOLDAT. Il la regarde un instant.

SOLDIER

81/50278

HEWLEY ANG

19JUL BAN

-J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui était écrit parce que déjà, faut savoir lire à l'envers, depuis ton dos. Le premier mot, c'est ton métier, la série de chiffres, c'est ton matricule, pas vrai?

Angeal acquiesce alors que Nefen s'agenouille près de lui et prend la chaine dans sa petite main.

-Hewley, c'est ton nom. Et ANG, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être tes initiales. Mais en fait, c'est les trois premières lettres de ton prénom. Tes parents ne t'en ont pas donné d'autres?

Angeal sourit, et un voile de tristesse s'abat sur ses prunelles bleues alors qu'il secoue la tête.

-19JUL... Ta date d'anniversaire? Le 19 juillet?

-Oui.

-Et BAN, je ne sais pas.

-Banora. C'est mon village d'origine.

-Banora? Connais pas.

-Il a été détruit avant que tu ne naisses.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Angeal prend Nefen dans ses bras et s'allonge.

-Il faisait toujours beau à Banora. Là-bas, il y avait des fruits violets.

-Violets?!

-Oui, violets. C'était des pommesottes. Tu aurais adoré ça. C'était sucré. Ça avait le goût de l'été. C'était tout le temps l'été, chez moi, et j'ai perdu ça en arrivant à Midgar.

-Tu m'étonnes... souffle Nefen dans son cou.

-On en volait souvent chez les voisins, des pommesottes, ma famille n'était pas très riche. Et il y avait un arbre, à Banora... On disait qu'il produisait les meilleurs pommesottes du village. Mais je n'en ai jamais volé sur celui-là.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il était planté chez mon meilleur ami.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles avant que Nefen ne prenne la parole.

-T'as beaucoup de principes stupides dans le genre?

-Ce n'est absolument pas stupide! S'insurge Angeal. C'est de l'honneur. Et tu dois avoir le sens de l'honneur si tu veux devenir quelqu'un.

-Je ne veux pas seulement devenir quelqu'un. Je veux devenir plus que quelqu'un. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse dans la rue. Je veux que tout le monde me connaisse. Je veux être un héros.

Angeal baisse les yeux. Ça lui rappelle cruellement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il a lâchement laissé tomber mais qui lui a pardonné, et qui a fait même plus; qui lui a offert une seconde chance.

-Tu peux le devenir. J'avais un ami, ce même ami qui habitait à Gongaga, qui voulait lui aussi devenir un héros. Il a réussi. Même si peu de personnes connaissent son nom, pour ceux qui l'ont connu, cet homme est un véritable héros. Et il me manque tellement...

-Je parie que c'était Zack.

Angeal relève vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu le connaissais?

-Vaguement. Quand t'as dit son nom, j'ai cru que tu disais Jack, mais j'avais mal compris.

Nefen haussa les épaules.

-Il y a beaucoup d'histoire de lui chez moi. Ses parents sont mes voisins. Je me souviens qu'il ont dit un jour que leur fils voulait être un héros. Mais c'est pas un héros comme lui que je veux être.

D'un coup, comme une impulsion, Angeal sent la colère bouillir en lui. Il repousse Nefen et s'éloigne.

-Alors ce n'est pas un héros, que tu dois devenir, c'est une star de cinéma, jette-il, acerbe.

Angeal regrette presque immédiatement ses paroles et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est qu'un gosse, avec des utopies, et des idées toutes faites sur certains faits de la vie. Mais Angeal n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il a entendu tant de fois un autre môme lui tenir les mêmes propos, et il a tant de fois essayé de lui faire comprendre que la célébrité ne faisait pas tout, qu'il ne peut plus entendre ce genre de discours. Ça serait trop douloureux de tout recommencer.

-Désolé.

La voix fluette de Nefen le fait sursauter.

-Je suis sûr que Zack a fait des choses bien... Même très bien si un homme comme toi en vient à l'admirer... Mais c'est juste que, je me dis que si je m'y mettais maintenant, je pourrais devenir un vrai héros. Rendre mes parents fiers de moi quand ils verraient mon nom dans le journal, quand les voisins viendraient les féliciter, et puis... Et puis si ma sœur était capable de parler, j'adorerais l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle est fière de moi.

Angeal retourne prendre Nefen dans ses bras et il se remet en marche. Il a peur que la nuit ne tombe avant qu'ils n'atteignent les murs de Gongaga.

-Ta sœur... Est muette? Ose enfin demander l'aîné.

-Oui. Elle a six ans, elle devrait déjà parler. Mais elle n'a jamais soufflé un seul mot. Le médecin a dit... Que si quelque chose la bouleversait assez, elle pourrait retrouver la parole. Alors je me suis dit que le seul moyen... C'est pour elle que je veux devenir un héros. J'espère que si j'y arrive, elle pourra me parler. Je suis la seule personne pour qui elle a un peu d'affection. Et si moi je ne peux rien faire, elle ne parlera jamais...

Angeal a gardé le silence durant le récit tremblant de l'enfant. Il comprend mieux, c'est vrai, mais ne l'accepte toujours pas.

Ils continuent de marcher pendant encore une demi-heure.

-Je ne reconnais toujours pas cet endroit, dit soudain Nefen, assoupi dans les bras d'Angeal.

Au loin, le ciel s'embrase.

-Et la nuit va tomber, note Angeal. On devrait trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Un peu plus loin, l'ex-SOLDAT repère un endroit à peu près plat. Il dépose Nefen dans un tronc mort et couvert de mousse moelleuse avant de le couvrir de son pull déchiré.

L'enfant papillonne des yeux, baille et murmure:

-Tu vas avoir froid comme ça...

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit Angeal en lui adressant un clin d'œil, et ses pupilles étincellent, reflets des couleurs flamboyantes qui meurent déjà à l'horizon.

Il récupère en vitesse quelques branches mortes pour en faire un tas auquel il met le feu. Nefen s'est déjà endormi. Angeal sourit, puis s'allonge dans un tapis de feuilles mortes. Bercé par la douce chaleur des flammes et la respiration lente et profonde de Nefen, ses paupières se ferment.

* * *

_«Angeal!»_

Seph'?

_«Angeal!»_

Arrête de hurler, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_«Angeal! ANGEAL! Au secours!»_

Seph'!

_«Aide-moi!»_

Ne... Nefen?

«ANGEAL!»

* * *

Angeal se réveille en sursaut. Les hurlements dans son crâne ne se taisent pas. Et pour cause. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, c'est l'horreur.

Nefen hurle de douleur dans une marre de sang, la jambe prise dans l'étau de la mâchoire d'un monstre à la vague forme féline. Le gamin essaye de repousser les autres spécimens qui se sont approchés de lui à l'aide d'une branche enflammée qu'il a réussi à attraper. Angeal, pourtant, ne distingue pas bien l'enfant et ses assaillants; Nefen a tracé un cercle de flammes autour de lui, pour le protéger des monstres.

L'ex-SOLDAT saute par dessus les flammes, s'arme lui aussi d'une branche enflammée et attaque avec hargne les monstres. Ses réflexes lui reviennent naturellement et, après des coups de pieds puissants dans les crânes allongés des panthères et quelques yeux à la pupille verticale crevés par son bois de feu, les bêtes prennent la fuite.

Angeal lâche son arme et court prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux gonflés et la jambe inerte, Nefen s'accroche à lui, ses sanglots hachant son souffle.

-Je suis désolé, souffle l'aîné en le serrant fort contre lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet car le feu a pris de l'ampleur. Angeal s'enfuit, le plus vite qu'il peut, armé d'une torche pour éclairer son chemin. Il s'arrête quand il est sûr qu'ils sont hors de danger, et que l'incendie est loin derrière eux.

L'ainé dépose son fardeau sur le sol, le plus délicatement qu'il peut, et ausculte sa jambe. Ses yeux se ferment. Il a bien peur que...

-Je vais la garder, hein? Hoquète Nefen. Dis-moi que je vais la garder...

Angeal garde le silence, puis secoue doucement la tête.

-Ça s'est infecté, dit-il doucement, on va rejoindre Gongaga le plus vite possible, mais il va falloir... Il va falloir t'amputer, une fois là-bas.

Les sanglots de Nefen redoublent, et Angeal le sert fort contre lui. Quelle idée de s'attacher à un autre gamin...

* * *

Nefen somnole, encore secoué par de fréquents sanglots, alors que l'ainé s'est remis a marcher lentement, le temps que le soleil fasse son apparition. Quand l'obscurité se lève, il sourit. Au loin, il voit les murs de Gongaga.

* * *

-Hum, bonjour... Il y a médecin quelque part?

-Oh mon Dieu, Nefen! Venez, vite! Suivez-moi! Vite!

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement. J'ai moins mal qu'avant. Encore un peu dans le gaz, j'essaye de me lever. Une main chaude et douce m'en empêche, accompagnée d'une voix profonde, familière.

-Doucement, gamin. Ta famille va arriver.

Je souris à Angeal. Et puis la vérité me frappe. J'arrache les couvertures. Ils n'ont pas fait ça! C'est pas vrai! Dites-moi que...

Et pourtant, à côté de ma jambe gauche, c'est le vide intégral. Le néant. Mais j'ai l'impression de la sentir! Elle doit être là, c'est pas possible autrement! Mes larmes m'aveuglent. Mes sanglots m'étouffent. Angeal essaye de me calmer, mais je me débat.

Non! Je devais... Il fallait... Pour elle... Non...

Soudain, des bruits et des cris dans le couloirs me figent, et Angeal et moi nous tournons vers la porte.

Ma mère entre la première, pousse un cri déchirant et tombe presque dans les bras de mon père. Et derrière, ma petite sœur entre doucement. Je la regarde.

Je suis désolé, ma chérie, ma protégée... Je ne pourrai pas t'aider...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent puis se remplissent de larmes. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand sur un semblant de cri et elle s'écroule. Elle respire difficilement à terre. Mon père se précipite pour l'aider mais elle le repousse. Et soudain:

-NEFEN!

Sa voix. SA voix. Oh mon Dieu. Jemilha.

-NEFEN!

Elle est rauque. Cassée. Brisée. Mais tellement magnifique. J'essaye de me lever et Angeal vient m'aider. Je me couche à terre, près d'elle, et la prend dans mes bras. Elle pleure dans mon cou.

-Tout va bien, d'accord... Tout va bien... Je t'aime... Papa et maman t'aiment... On est tellement fiers de toi.

Elle lève ses yeux pleins d'interrogation vers moi, mais bientôt, tu comprendras, ma chérie...

* * *

Tout le monde est parti. Ma sœur, ma mère et mon père. Il ne reste qu'Angeal et moi. Je regarde le vide qu'a laissé ma jambe droite avec tristesse.

-Je ne deviendrai pas un héros, hein?

Il ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont pleins de culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Je souris en repensant à Jemilha.

-J'ai plus besoin de ça.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux en me murmurant encore qu'il est désolé, puis se dirige vers la porte. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement, marque un temps d'arrêt et puis dit avant de sortir:

-Tu es déjà un héros.

* * *

Voilààà!

Bon, pour la plaque d'Angeal, le matricule, c'est celui de mon père, et la date de naissance aussi (tant qu'à faire...) j'ai cherché, mais j'ai pas trouvé celle d'Angeal, mais si quelqu'un la connait... En plus, ils doivent sûrement pas avoir de plaques, au SOLDAT... Bref!

Merci d'avoir lu! :)

PS: Je ne posterai peut-être pas ce week-end, j'ai exam' de conjugaison latine mardi (oui, ça existe, et c'est bien chiant.) Désoléeeeee!


	8. 7: Les Anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux

_Aelynelle: Oui parce que je me suis posé la question aussi x) Ne t'inquiètes pas, le mystère de la plaque perdue est résolu à la fin de ce chapitre! J'avoue, c'est bon les pommes! Il faut manger des pommes, c'est bon pour la santé: "Pour ta santé, mange au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour!". Ouaiiiiiiiis, j'ai piqué une crise aussi quand j'ai joué à Crisis Core! Déjà, j'ai galéré pour le battre, l'Angeal, mais en plus de ça, faut se taper une crise de larmes après... Banal Fantasy me poursuit aussi, j'ai percuté en l'écrivant x) Mon Dieu, faudrait que je réécoute ça, tiens... Oui, il est ttrès doué en déduction, Angeal, j'ai failli l'appeler Sherlock xD Ah, mais il fallait marquer la fin du chapitre, et sa famille aurait tout cassé! Enfin, peut-être pas, mais j'ai voulu comme ça, na! Alors là voilà, la suite, merci beaucoup de me suire et de me laisser des review!_

_Baka27: Sado et fière de l'être! Mouahahahaha! Ben si c'est pas le bon bras... Elles coupent l'autre. Oulà, faut que j'arrête. Oui, c'était juste sa plaque, et imaginer ta tête voir ça m'a pliée en deux, je dois dire (se référer à la première phrase). Je vais essayer de retenir le 27 juillet, mais c'est pas donné, hein... Je suis pas douée pour les dates... J'avoue, et si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je m'en fous complètement, de latin, et que j'ai toujours pas étudié xD Merci encore pour tes reviews géniales!_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Les Anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux**_ (Montée là-haut – Damien Saez)

Dans un monde tellement blanc qu'on pourrait le croire parallèle, alors qu'il ne se trouve que loin au-dessus de celui qui nous intéresse, deux Anges discutent. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des Anges, plutôt des âmes, mais des âmes si pure qu'inévitablement, leur vue nous fait penser à ces être de pureté intense et de blancheur immaculée et candide, aux immenses ailes de plumes soyeuses dans le dos, veillant sur les âmes qui, à l'heure du Jugement Dernier, se présentent devant Lui. Ce ne sont pas des Anges, donc, mais ils surveillent eux aussi les âmes perdues, celles qui errent encore dans un monde matériel, quand elles sont encore associées à un corps. Ils veillent sur elles, et sur un petit comité en particulier, pour le moins singulier. Un homme aux cheveux tellement hérissés sur son crâne que les autres l'appellent ''Chocobo''. Une femme intelligente, au longs cheveux bruns et à la positive attitude jamais ébranlée. Un géant à la peau sombre, au bras mécanisé. Un pilote blond, qui lâche plus de jurons en une phrase que n'importe qui d'autre. Un fauve à la fourrure de feu et au don de parole. Un homme mystérieux, taciturne, à la chevelure d'ébène et au bras muni de griffes d'or. Une jeune ninja à l'enthousiasme débordant qui a une attirance particulière pour de petites boules de lumières. Et deux enfants, un garçon et une fille à la complicité étonnante.

À ce groupe hétéroclite se sont rajoutées récemment trois personnes tout aussi étranges. D'anciens ennemis, ces Anges espéraient qu'ils passent à alliés. Ce titan anciennement invincible, auréolé de sa chevelure d'argent. Cet homme de parole, à l'honneur précieuse symbolisée jadis par une lourde épée. Et cet orgueilleux Maître du feu, au sens de la vie se résumant à une strophe perdue, et à la foi placée en une divinité oubliée.

Ce sont ces âmes déchues sur lesquelles veillent ces deux Anges. Ces âmes qu'ils ont eux-même ressuscitées, avec leurs pouvoirs conférés par la Rivière de la Vie elle-même. Ils espèrent que bientôt, l'hostilité des uns et des autres s'effacera. Mais avant cela, il faudrait déjà qu'ils se rejoignent...

-Il faut qu'ils se retrouvent!

-Ils sont aux quatre coins de Gaïa!

-Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme on l'avait prévu...

-En même temps, RIEN n'était prévu! On savait déjà même pas si on allait réussir!

Un des deux Anges se lève et commence à faire les cents pas. C'est une jeune femme aux grands yeux verts, habillée de rose. Elle se retourne en faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns et se relaisse tomber à côté d'un jeune homme à la chevelure folle. Des mèches noires retombent devant ses yeux à la couleur étrange. Il se lève à son tour. Passe une main dans ses cheveux. Se rassied. Secoue la tête. S'allonge brutalement et ferme les yeux.

-Réfléchissons, intervient la jeune fille. Quels moyens avons-nous?

-Les chats, les signes et les rêves, énumère le garçon, une main sur les yeux, comme s'il récitait une leçon rébarbative.

-Les chats ne nous avanceront à rien, commence la jeune fille.

-Aerith, coupe l'homme. On a déjà réfléchit à tout ça. Il faut trouver un autre moyen.

-Mais on n'en a pas d'autres, Zack! S'énerve Aerith.

Puis elle se calme et continue:

-Les rêves, on peut...

-On a déjà essayé. Ça n'a rien donné. Tu as bien vu avec Sephiroth. Et avec Angeal. Ça ne marche pas.

-Il faut qu'on se perfectionne!

-Ce n'est plus de notre ressort! On ne peut plus rien faire! On aurait dû y réfléchir avant, c'est tout.

-On peut réessayer! Tente encore Aerith en joignant les mains et en s'agenouillant près de Zack. On DOIT réessayer! On les a lâchés sur Gaïa comme ça, on ne peut pas les livrer à eux-même maintenant! Ils sont perdus! Zack, aide-moi! Sephiroth est endormi. On va essayer.

Et, la détermination au fond des yeux, Aerith se lève et fait apparaitre une surface lisse devant elle, comme un miroir d'argent liquide, aussi doux que de la soie.

-Lève-toi, enfin! S'énerve-t-elle en secouant Zack du bout du pied.

En grognant, il se lève tout de même et se poste aux côtés de son amie.

-Alors? Tu es prêt?

-Faut bien, répond le brun.

Et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux Anges posent leurs mains sur le miroir.

* * *

-Ça y est? On est dans son rêve?

-Mais tais-toi, imbécile! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait voir?

-Il faut qu'il sache qu'il doit retrouver Genesis et Angeal.

-Oui, mais si c'est trop irréel, il va croire à un stupide rêve.

-Il faut qu'il s'en rappelle, de ce rêve. C'est pas son fort, en ce moment...

-Arrête de te moquer.

-C'est vrai, la maladie d'Alzheimer, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Zack!

-Bon, d'accord, désolé.

-Je vais lui envoyer une image d'eux deux qui l'appellent. Tu crois que ça va marcher?

-Comme d'habitude, non.

-Arrête d'être pessimiste...

* * *

-Alors? Demande Zack. Ça a marché?

-On va voir ça tout de suite.

Aerith s'éloigne un peu et d'un mouvement gracieux de la main, crée un espace, comme une fenêtre, dans l'immensité blanche de leur sanctuaire. Ce qu'elle y voit la déçoit. Elle referme la fenêtre et se laisse tomber dans les bras de Zack. En réponse, il entoure ses épaule de ses bras et la sert contre lui.

-Alors?

-Il ne se souvient pas...

Zack secoue doucement la tête et laisse la jeune fille enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-Il nous reste les signes...

-Tu sais que c'est très aléatoire, ça...

-Je sais... Mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste... S'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés avant... Avant...

-Je sais.

-Imagine... Imagine qu'ils n'arrivent pas à tous se retrouver, à tous devenir amis...

Zack a une ébauche de sourire. Pour Aerith, tout le monde est beau et gentil. Elle ne sait pas à quel point, si seulement ils parviendront à se rejoindre, ce sera dur pour eux tous d'effacer les erreurs passées.

-On ne va pas baisser les bras, d'accord? Dit-il soudain en prenant le visage d'Aerith entre ses mains. On va essayer de mettre le plus de signes possibles sur leur chemin, hanter chacun de leur rêves et trouver des chats à leur envoyer. D'accord? Dis, d'accord?

Les yeux mouillés, la jeune fille hoche la tête et se jette dans les bras de Zack.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Hoquète-t-elle.

-Ben, la même chose, mais sans moi, rigole Zack en souriant. Alors, résumons. Où est Sephiroth?

Aerith renifle, s'essuie les yeux, s'assied correctement et répond:

-Prisonnier des Amazones, dans la forêt près de l'ancien Banora.

-Angeal?

-À Gongaga. Mais il a l'intention de partir pour Midgar. Et Genesis y est déjà.

-Bon, alors Angeal et Genesis, c'est bon. On les surveillera un peu et si besoin on intervient. On va se concentrer sur Sephiroth. Est-ce qu'il y a un chat dans les parages?

Aerith jette un coup d'œil par une de ses fenêtres et secoue la tête.

-Pas de chat, mais un tigre.

-Ça peut marcher?

-Aucune idée...

-Je vais essayer.

Zack se place devant la fenêtre et se concentre jusqu'à sentir son esprit proche du félin, allongé sous le soleil.

_Tigre? Tu m'entends?_

L'animal a un sursaut, mais semble comprendre immédiatement que l'appel vient de son esprit.

_«Oui. Qui es-tu?»_

_Un ami. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te demande juste un service._

_«Es-tu une de ces âmes qui peuvent parler aux félins?»_

_On ne peut rien te cacher, mon vieux! Tu veux bien m'aider, dis-moi?_

_«Que veux-tu?»_

_Un ami est prisonnier des Amazones. L'aiderais-tu à s'enfuir et rejoindre Midgar?_

_«Ça dépend. Midgar est loin d'ici et j'ai un pacte envers les Amazones. Qu'aurai-je en retour?»_

_Qu'est-ce que les Amazones t'offrent?_

_«La paix.»_

_Ah. Hum... On peut t'offrir... Un peu d'action! Tu n'en as pas marre de ta vie passive? À ta place, j'aimerais bouger un peu. Pouvoir chasser autre choses que des gazelles._

_«Je ne chasse pas de gazelles. Elles vivent au Canyon Cosmo. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que je pourrais chasser autre chose?»_

_La fuite de mon ami à travers la planète ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos. Si tu acceptes de l'accompagner pour pouvoir servir d'intermédiaire entre lui et nous, tu pourras t'exercer sur ses nombreux ennemis._

_«Voilà qui promet un peu d'action et de changement. Je marche. Mais rappelles-toi bien que je ne suis pas un bon chien, âme errante.»_

_Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Zack. Et je t'offrirai le respect qu'une bête puissante comme toi mérite. Si je manque à cette promesse, je te laisserai libre de ton engagement._

_«Je crois que nous avons une entente.»_

Zack relâche la pression, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, et quitte l'esprit du félin qui s'est levé d'un bond et qui s'est mis à marcher.

-Il a accepté. Il rejoint Sephiroth, apprend-il à Aerith qui se jette dans ses bras.

-Ça avance, triomphe-t-elle. Avec un peu de chance, ils se seront tous retrouvés à Midgar et leurs liens se seront resserrés avant que ce groupe de fous ne se lance dans l'action et les menaces.

-D'ailleurs, ils en sont où?

-Je les ai observé pendant ta conversation avec le tigre. Ils n'ont pas avancé. Ils cherchent un bon hackeur, quelques miliciens et d'anciens SOLDATS pour se jeter dans la masse et frapper un grand coup.

Zack secoue la tête, désapprobateur et râle:

-Cet espèce de clone de Shinra junior... Il me dégoute. Alors que Rufus et compagnie apprennent de leurs erreurs et financent la reconstruction de la planète, il faut qu'un autre illuminé reprenne le flambeau!

Aerith soupire.

-Tout se passera bien, essaye-t-elle de se convaincre. Maintenant, on va se concentrer sur Angeal. Il faut qu'il passe au-dessus de ton deuil et qu'il tourne la page. On va l'aider, d'accord? On va guetter son prochain sommeil.

Zack hoche vigoureusement la tête, toujours partant pour aider celui qu'il considère encore comme son mentor et père au sein de l'armée. Il fronce soudain les sourcils.

-En parlant d'Angeal, sa plaque, c'est toi qui lui a rendue?

Aerith lui offre un magnifique sourire avant de se pencher sur la situation de l'ex-SOLDAT.

Zack se penche lui aussi. Ils n'échouerons pas. Ils n'en ont pas le droit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Je peux pas garantir la date de publication du prochain chapitre, mes exams approchent (C'est la semaine prochaine, priez pour moi) mais j'essayerai de poster encore une fois dans la semaine et puis... Advienne que pourra, hein?

Au fait, vous préférez que je réponde à vos review en MP? Dites-moi tout!

À la semaine prochaine!


	9. 8: La nuit s'agite, on n'est pas quittes

_Aelynelle: Merci pour ta review! :) Non, aucun prêtre ne m'a "possédée" pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, je devais être dans une passe bizarre.. Aha, le coup des trois bourrins violents m'a tuée, je dois avouer xD En fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais je reprends dans les grandes lignes les moyens de communication entre les Anges Gardiens et leurs âmes du livre "L'Empire des Anges" de Bernard Werber, un bouquin génial, et ils peuvent communiquer grâce aux chats :) C'est dommage, j'aime bien tes commentaires, ça me fait toujours rire, et pis réfléchir aussi.. Tu penses à des trucs qui me passent au-dessus quand j'écris x) Merci de prier pour moi, et je continuerai de te répondre comme ça, alors ;) Merci encore!_

_Bonne lecture les amis! :)_

_**Chapitre 8: La nuit s'agite, on est pas quitte**_ (Les Meurtrières – Damien Saez)

Le jour est à peine levé lorsque Tifa ouvre les yeux. Enveloppée dans sa couverture bleue comme dans un cocon, elle jette un regard ensommeillé à son réveil: cinq heures trente. Le bar ouvre dans une heure et demie, et elle n'a pas trop de ça pour se préparer à l'ouverture.

Elle baille en s'étirant et tente de s'extirper de ses draps. Assise au bord de son lit, enfin elle entend. Il y a des voix dans le couloir. Celles de Marlène et de Denzel, fluettes même s'ils essayent de chuchoter. Et puis une autre, plus grave, profonde, une voix d'homme. Tifa se pétrifie.

-Et ça s'est passé comment?

Elle reconnait la petite voix de Marlène.

-Eh bien, je me suis réveillé ici, dans les taudis, dans le parc avec les jeux.

C'est cette voix grave et basse qui lui a répondu. Les événements de la veille lui reviennent en tête.

_Genesis..._

-Oui! Ils sont tout cassés, maintenant! C'est dommage parce que Marlène et moi, on y allait souvent!

-Vraiment? Je suis certain qu'un jour, ça sera reconstruit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

Tifa se lève et se dirige à pas de loup vers la porte de sa chambre.

_S'il a osé..._

-Ensuite? J'ai marché. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'étais fatigué et...

Elle entrouvre la porte et jette coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. C'est bien Genesis qui, de dos, parle aux deux enfants assis devant lui en pyjama d'une voix douce et basse, accroupi devant eux.

Les souvenirs du réacteur de Nibelheim, les bribes de dispute, les cris, tout s'impose à la mémoire de Tifa, et elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne réfléchit pas _plus_.

_Monstre..._

Avant même qu'il ne l'entende arriver, le coup de genoux cueille Genesis à l'abdomen sous les cris de Marlène et il roule sur le côté, manquant de peu la petite table qui décore le long couloir. Il se relève prestement et fait face à Tifa, le visage fermé, mais douloureux.

-Ne t'approche pas d'eux! Ne les touche pas! Hurle-t-elle.

Alerté par les cris des enfants qui essayent de la calmer et ses hurlements hystériques, Cloud sort en trombe de sa chambre, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et un tee-shirt trop court sur le dos.

-Tifa! Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

Il essaye de la retenir, de la calmer, mais rien n'y fait.

-Ne les touche pas! N'essaye même pas de leur adresser la parole!

Cloud ne reconnait plus sa meilleure amie. Genesis croise les bras et attend que l'orage passe, le regard désintéressé.

-Ne touche pas _mes_ enfants! Monstre!

Et là c'est la claque. Même Cloud laisse retomber ses bras. Vincent, qui sortait de sa chambre, se fige.

On ne dirait pas que Genesis a réagi si on ne regardait pas ses yeux avant la dernière phrase de la brune. Quelque chose s'y est brisé. Mais c'est le seul signe qu'il a entendu Tifa. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota, n'a pas décontracté la mâchoire et son sourire moqueur, même si un peu fané, n'a pas déserté son visage.

Tifa s'est immobilisée, elle aussi, une fraction de seconde après Cloud, quand elle a compris la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le silence se fait pesant, et même les enfants n'osent plus respirer.

-C'est quoi c'bordel, putain! Il est cinq heures, bande de babouins, vous pouvez pas vous la fermer avant midi, nan?!

Voilà; le problème du silence pesant est réglé, même si Cid se fige lui aussi au vu de l'entente cordiale et de l'ambiance joyeuse qui règne dans le couloir.

-Je r'tourne me coucher, dit-il après un petit moment, gêné. Et fermez vos gueules!

Et Vincent réplique, comme un automatisme:

-Cid, les enfants.

-Ah, me- zut! Dis-leur que ça veut dire médecin.

Et il disparait dans sa chambre.

Quand tout le monde se retourne, c'est trop tard, Genesis a déjà disparu.

* * *

-J'ai fouillé toute la maison. Il est pas ici.

-Manquerait plus qu'il s'incruste, ce p'tit...

-CID!

-... Zolé...

-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, j'ai pas réfléchi, je pensais pas...

-Ça va, Tifa. Quand il reviendra, on lui expliquera.

-Il avait peut-être seulement besoin de se calmer?

-J'admire ta confiance aveugle, gamine...

-CID!

-Ouais, pardon. Tu ne devrais pas avoir une telle confiance en lui, mon enfant, nous ne le connaissons pas. C'est mieux, là, Vampy?

-...

-Bon, je vais ouvrir le bar.

-Bonne idée! Je t'aide pour le service!

-Merci, Yuffie.

* * *

La journée s'est déroulée normalement, au 7th Heaven. Tifa a servi les boissons, et Yuffie les a apportées en salle. Cloud a tourniqué un peu parmi les clients, discutant çà et là avec eux, quelques mots rien de plus, mais ça a déjà rassuré Tifa sur l'état de Cloud; le retour de Genesis n'a pas ébranlé ses résolutions, et elle en est soulagée.

La journée, donc, s'est bien passée. Il ne reste dans le bar que les clients habitués, qui discutent rassemblés sur une grande table placée au centre de la pièce. Tifa range dans l'armoire le dernier verre et s'assied derrière le comptoir pour souffler un peu.

-Ça va?

La jeune fille relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu de Cloud.

-Oui! Et toi?

-Ça va, confirme le blond. Cid a dit qu'il a aperçu Genesis dans les taudis, au marché.

Cloud soupire et s'étire.

-Le temps de s'approcher, il avait disparu. D'après lui, il prépare quelque chose.

Tifa détourne les yeux. Quand Cloud le remarque, il lui sourit.

-Ne te sens pas coupable. Il a sûrement vu pire.

Tifa acquiesce, pourtant pas convaincue.

-Allez, il te pardonnera, tu peux en être sûre! Personne ne peut te résister, de toute façon.

Tifa éclate de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? S'étonne Cloud.

Tifa essaye de parler, mais n'y arrive pas, s'étouffe à moitié puis se reprend.

-C'est _toi_ qui essaye de me remonter le moral? C'est le monde à l'envers!

Et elle rit à nouveau.

Ils continuent à discuter jusqu'à ce que les derniers habitués s'en aillent, puis Tifa se met à nettoyer les tables en attendant le retour des autres membres du groupe. Barret, Cid et Red arrivent en même temps et Vincent les suit de près. Yuffie redescend dans la salle et soupire.

-Ça y est, c'est fini!

Tifa termine de mettre les chaises sur les tables quand la porte pivote à nouveau sur ses gonds.

-Désolée, on est ferm... commence à claironner Yuffie avant de se taire en voyant qui entre. Oh. Désolée.

Elle baisse la tête sous le regard bleu du nouveau venu qui s'est posé sur elle. Le silence reste encore total un instant avant que Tifa ne se racle la gorge:

-Genesis... Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi stupidement, je t'ai dit des choses horribles, je pensais pas...

-Plus tard, s'il te plait, pour les explications, coupe Genesis. Pour l'heure, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. Les enfants devraient venir aussi.

Cloud se lève, suivi de Yuffie qui sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, elle a toujours adoré les surprises. Vincent avance un peu et Barret, après un temps d'arrêt, crie:

-Denzel, Marlène! V'nez voir!

Quand tout le monde est rassemblé, ils se dirigent tous, à la suite de Genesis, dans les taudis.

-Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène? demande Tifa à voix basse.

-Aucune idée, répond Cloud. Mais on devrait pas tarder à le savoir.

À l'arrière du groupe, Denzel et Marlène sautillent joyeusement. Eux, ils savent où ils vont.

Enfin, après un dernier virage, ce que Genesis veut leur montrer s'impose à leur vue. Le parc des taudis est entièrement reconstruit, avec deux ou trois bancs qui ornent le tour d'une piste de gravier ocre, qui elle même entoure la petite plaine de jeux. Des balançoires, une cage à poules, un petit mur d'escalade, et même un petit bac à sable et une rampe de skateboard se tiennent au centre du parc. Sur un banc, deux femmes discutent alors qu'un enfant se balance en riant aux éclats sur une balançoire.

-Wow, putain! Ça a d'la gueule, maintenant!

-Cid, s'il te plait...

-Ça veut dire «cheval», les enfants.

-Arrête de leur dire ça. Un jour ils vont te croire.

-Ce que c'est beau quand même...

Les membres d'AVALANCHE ne lâchent pas le parc des yeux.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demande Vincent à Genesis, resté en retrait.

-J'ai été aidé, dit simplement l'ancien SOLDAT.

Denzel et Marlène ont été rejoindre l'autre enfant depuis un moment déjà quand Tifa sort de ses pensées.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle.

-Merci, répond seulement Genesis.

-Merci à toi, dit Cloud.

Genesis hausse les sourcils.

-Je voudrais quand même m'excuser, insiste Tifa.

-Ça va, lui répond-il avec son éternel sourire mystérieux. On m'a déjà dit pire.

-Mais j'y tiens! Quand je vois ce que tu as fait, je ne peux pas rester avec une conduite pareille sur la conscience! J'ai agi sans réfléchir, excuse-moi.

-Puisque tu y tiens tellement, j'accepte tes excuses, même si elles n'étaient pas nécessaires; je ne te reproche rien.

Le groupe reste encore un temps dans le parc jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit déjà avancée et Tifa rappelle les enfants épuisés. Sur le chemin du retour, Vincent entame la conversation, ou tout du moins une ébauche de conversation, avec Genesis.

-Tu t'es fait aider.

-Oui.

-Par qui?

-J'ai mobilisé certaines personnes. Des marchands, principalement. J'ai demandé aux enfants ce qu'ils voulaient. Et des hommes sont venus m'aider.

-J'pensais pas qu'un gars comme toi pouvait se salir les mains à c'point! Enchaine Cid.

-J'étais dans le SOLDAT. Se salir les mains était chose courante là-bas.

Personne ne relève, et le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence, les enfants endormis dans les bras de Barret.

-J'ouvre pas demain, dit Tifa une fois rentrée. Ça tente quelqu'un de venir m'aider à l'église?

-Pas moi! S'exclame Cid. J'peux plus bosser avec toi, un vrai tyran, cette fille!

-Je viendrai, décide Red.

-Demain je dors, dit Yuffie. Peut-être dans l'après-midi.

-Je garderai les enfants. Ils voudront sûrement aller au parc, répond Barret.

-Je viendrai aussi, dit Cloud en s'étirant. Mais ne m'en demande pas trop.

-Et toi Vinnie? Demande Yuffie.

-J'en serai, répond Vincent, sans même tiquer au surnom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à l'église? S'enquit Genesis.

-On essaye de la reconstruire, explique Red. Après avoir retapé le bar, on s'est attaqués à l'église. On essaye de remettre les taudis en état, si on peut dire. C'est un sacré coup de main que tu nous as donné aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. Je peux venir?

-Évidemment! S'exclame Tifa, visiblement désireuse de racheter ses fautes. On est en train de refaire le toit. On aura bien besoin d'une paire de bras en plus! Bon, alors, allez tous vous coucher! On aura du boulot demain!

-Qu'est-ce que j'disais? S'exclame Cid. Un tyran, j'vous dit! Tu vas regretter ça, mon gars! Dit-il à Genesis.

-J'ai souvent obéit aux ordres de tyrans, Cid, c'est pas ça qui va me changer.

-Arf, il a réponse à tout, c'gamin!

-''Gamin''?

-Allez vous coucher, j'ai dit! Je vous préviens, si vous êtes mous demain, vous me faites la vaisselle pendant une semaine!

-Allez, tous au lit! S'exclame Cid en poussant tous les autres dans les escaliers. Même si je bosse pas demain, je veux pas être de corvée!

Le lendemain, à l'église d'Aerith, les travaux vont bon train. Cid a finalement été amené sur les lieux par la peau du coup par une Tifa énervée de ne le voir que fumer. Le toit percé est presque réparé totalement et les bancs fracassés ont été déblayés.

-Ok, pause! Décide Tifa en posant le nouveau banc qu'elle apportait avec Cloud.

-On avance bien, constate Red qui supervise les travaux.

-Oui, et je propose d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit Cid.

Tifa s'apprête à protester violemment, mais Cloud la coupe:

-Cid a raison. On a bien bossé, je pense que quelques heures la semaine prochaine achèveront ce qu'il reste.

Les autres ayant manifesté leur accord, Tifa doit s'avouer vaincue et tous commencent à ranger le matériel. Les tuiles sont poussées dans un coin et les outils sont entreposés dans une boite que Cid emporte avec lui.

-Au fait, dit Yuffie qui les avait rejoint dans la fin de matinée. Quelqu'un a vu Genesis?

-Je suis ici, répond l'intéressé juste derrière elle.

C'est lui, avec son aile sombre qu'il a gardée après son réveil, qui a amené les tuiles depuis Yuffie, en-dessous, à Cid, sur le toit, et c'est ce qui a sensiblement accéléré les choses, même s'il a fallu plus d'une fois balayer les longues plumes noires qui ont tapissé le sol au bout d'un moment.

De retour au 7th Heaven, Barret et les enfants les accueillent en leur donnant des parts de gâteau.

-Ma vieille voisine du dessus m'a apporté ça, explique Barret. Pour me remercier de laisser Marlène promener son chien. Elle me remercie avec des gâteau pour n'importe quoi.

-C'pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre! S'exclame Cid, la bouche pleine. C'est délicieux!

-Et demain, on termine le toit à l'égl...

-NON! Font-ils, tous en chœur.

Tifa lève les yeux et soupire:

-D'accord, demain on se détend...

Alors que tous éclatent de rire, Vincent jette un regard à Genesis. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un homme aussi orgueilleux puisse aider à ce point pour mériter sa renaissance.

Soudain, une voix moqueuse retentit:

-Pas sûr de se détendre tant que ça, demain...

Cloud se tourne vivement vers l'entrée, puis soupire.

-Reno... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

* * *

Voilà! :) C'était sûrement le dernier chapitre avant la semaine prochaine parce que ça y est, mes examens me sont tombés dessus -'

A la semaine prochaine donc, et merci de laisser vos avis :)

Bisouuuuuuuus!


	10. 9: Je suis un homme mort

_Aelynelle: Merci pour ta review, j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires, c'est rafraichissant entre deux révisions d'examens x) Et puis ta démonstration est épique! Pareil pour les prédictions sur le vocabulaire de Denzel et Marlène dans le futur, les commentaires cyniques pour Cloud et la dernière phrase que j'ai relu quatre fois tellement cétait génial! Alors comme ça, Reno veut faire certaines choses avec Genesis, hein.. Merci encore pour ta review!_

_J'vous poste en express le chapitre suivant, écrit par bouts entre trois ou quatre révisions xD_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 9: Je suis un homme mort coincé entre quatre murs**_ (Pilule – Damien Saez)

Ma tête heurte violemment le mur de planches derrière moi.

J'en peux plus.

Trois jours. Trois. Septante deux heures passées seul, dans une hutte de deux mètres carrés, à refuser le sommeil et quoi que ce soit de «mangeable». Une torture davantage mentale que physique. Je peux supporter une bonne semaine sans nourriture et presque autant sans dormir. Mais alors l'ennui... C'est une horreur, un poison que me bouffe de l'intérieur. Même si je n'aime pas forcément être accompagné en permanence, voir du monde de temps à autres ne m'a jamais dérangé. Et je n'ai rien d'autre à penser que ces souvenirs qui se sont fait la malle.

Il y a de cela une bonne douzaine d'heures, une constatation m'a fait remettre en question tout ce dont j'avais pu me souvenir ces derniers jours.

Avant cela, j'avais une idée précise de ce qui avait pu se passer à Nibelheim, du moins au début. J'ai retrouvé aux tréfonds de ma mémoire embrouillée le souvenir de l'ordre de mission. Nibelheim, avec Zack, deux miliciens, découvrir ce qui se tramait au réacteur, réparer si besoin, appeler renforts si besoin, revenir, permission.

Je me souviens parfaitement, au contraire, m'être dit que cette permission tombait à point nommé. Je voulais partir à Costa, peut-être avec Zack, parce que je me sentais mal, déjà. Perte de mémoire, insomnies, troubles de l'identité parfois, couplés à des éclairs de lucidité qu'à l'époque je nommais ''folie''. La disparition de Genesis et d'Angeal y avait été pour beaucoup.

Le trajet jusqu'à Nibelheim... Je ne m'en souviens pas. Sûrement parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel. Je me souviens juste... Avoir complètement craqué arrivé là-bas. Je me sentais plus mal que jamais.

À partir de là, l'amnésie me reprend. Je sais que j'ai dû, à un moment ou à un autre, me rendre au réacteur. Comment, ça reste un mystère. Il a dû se passer là-bas quelque chose d'important, et ma supposition était celle-ci; puisque je me souvenais de sa réapparition, c'était sûrement le retour de Genesis, cet événement. Je sais qu'il m'a demandé mon aide. Je la lui ai refusée, donc ça ne devait pas être important. En soi, ça n'avait rien... de marquant, et je me suis demandé pourquoi cet événement précis, si pas important, m'avait tout fait oublier. Et puis l'évidence m'a percuté. C'était à cause d'Elle. C'était Elle qui, déjà, avait fait de moi sa chose. Son arme. Et alors, qu'ils ont été repoussés loin, mes exploits de guerre. Qu'on l'a oublié, l'homme que j'étais. Qu'on m'a détesté pour des actes que je n'ai pas commis. Qu'on m'a détruit, descendu, brisé, sans chercher à comprendre. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai souffert à cause d'Elle. Elle m'a tout arraché, jusqu'à mes amis. Indirectement, elle a même perdu Zack, qui n'avait rien à voir.

J'ai dû revoir mes suppositions. Ce que j'en ai conclu ne m'a pas enchanté. A tel point que j'en suis revenu à mon point de départ. A savoir: ''C'est impossible. Que s'est-il véritablement passé?''

J'en était à ce stade de mes réflexions quand, excédé, j'ai laissé ma tête heurter les planches de bois au travers desquelles le jour perce et qui constituent ma prison. Les paupières fermées, je me laisse aller à la somnolence. Je suis épuisé. Je sais que je devrais dormir un peu, mais l'angoisse me tord les tripes à chaque fois que je m'évade dans le sommeil. C'était comme ça qu'Elle m'avait. Par surprise, dans un de mes rêves, et la peur de l'y croiser ne m'a jamais abandonné. Elle m'a rendu tellement fragile... Mais peut-être que cette fois... Et je m'endors sans même plus y penser.

* * *

_-Ça y est? On est dans son rêve?_

_-Mais tais-toi, imbécile!_

Quel rêve?

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait voir?_

_-Il faut qu'il sache qu'il doit retrouver Genesis et Angeal._

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

_-Oui, mais si c'est trop irréel, il va croire à un stupide rêve._

Mais c'est un rêve...

_-Il faut qu'il s'en rappelle, de ce rêve. C'est pas son fort, en ce moment..._

_-Arrête de te moquer._

_-C'est vrai, la maladie d'Alzheimer, ça arrive à tout le monde._

_-Zack!_

Zack?

_-Bon, d'accord, désolé._

_-Je vais lui envoyer une image d'eux deux qui l'appellent. Tu crois que ça va marcher?_

_-Comme d'habitude, non._

_-Arrête d'être pessimiste..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? Vous êtes où? Zack?

* * *

_Sephiroth!_

Arrête de m'appeler!

_Sephiroth!_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?!

_Sephiroth!_

Pitié, arrête de hurler...

_AVALANCHE, Sephiroth!_

Eh bien quoi?

_AVALANCHE!_

Tu es à la montagne?

_Retrouve-moi!_

Où ça? Angeal? Attends! Angeal!

* * *

_Sephiroth!_

Oh non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui?!

_Sephiroth!_

QUOI?

_Aide-moi!_

Et comment je fais? Je suis prisonnier aussi, pour ta gouverne!

_AVALANCHE!_

Vous êtes tous partis skier ou quoi?

_A Midgar!_

Skier à Midgar. T'en a d'autres comme ça? Genesis?

* * *

-Genesis!

Aïe.

Mon corps fatigué retombe lourdement contre le mur. Il s'est passé quoi, là?

-Qui est Genesis?

Si le sursaut de mon brusque réveil m'a secoué, celui que cette voix me tire me laisse le cœur battant à 230 et la respiration haletante. Depuis quand je perds mon calme comme ça, moi?

Une Amazone, devant moi, tient un plateau sur lequel se trouvent plusieurs fruits.

-Qui est Genesis? Répète-t-elle plus fort.

-Un ami, je répond.

-Tu dors mal, observe-t-elle en posant la plateau à terre et en s'asseyant.

-Quelle perspicacité...

-Approche.

-C'est hors de question.

Elle sourit, mais son regard ne me quitte pas. Sans son maquillage multicolore, je ne doute pas qu'elle doit être très jolie, avec sa longue chevelure noire et lisse et ses grands yeux sombres.

-Je vois. Je suis la sœur de notre chef.

Je garde le silence. Si seulement elle croit que ses histoires m'intéressent...

-Elle voudrait savoir qui tu es.

Toujours silencieux, je la fixe sans bouger.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux rien dire que personne ici ne te reconnait. On vit peut-être en marge du monde extérieur à cet forêt, mais les événements que tu as provoqués ne se sont pas arrêtés à nos frontières.

Je garde le silence encore quelques minutes puis, comme elle non plus ne parle pas, j'enchaine:

-Si vous savez tant qui je suis, pourquoi me poser cette question?

-Pure rhétorique, déclare l'Amazone en chassant ma remarque d'un geste négligent de la main et en se levant. Mange si tu le veux. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. A demain.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitte ma hutte avec une rapidité telle que même si l'idée m'avait effleuré, jamais je n'aurais pu profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de me faire la belle. La porte de bois claque violemment contre le montant et le mouvement sec d'un verrou qu'on tire me parvient. Je me relaisse tomber contre la paroi.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

Je me demande sincèrement ce qui m'empêche de détruire cette cabane pathétique. J'en ai la force, n'est-ce pas? J'en ai _encore_ la force? Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne saurais pas où aller si je m'en allais. Et puis de toute façon, on ne me brutalise pas, on me donne à manger, à boire, pourquoi me plaindrais-je?

...

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie. Avant, ça n'était pas un problème. Mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir si je m'enfonce de trop dans mes pensées. J'ai envie de retrouver la mémoire, mais j'en ai tellement peur en même temps.

J'en exploserais presque de rire tout seul dans mon trou. Le grand Général adulé comme un héros, qui a peur de _souvenirs_.

Je m'approche un peu des fruits, et en prends un dans ma main gantée. Une petite pomme violette. D'ailleurs il y en a trois. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je croque dedans. Tiens, je connais ce goût. J'ai déjà dû en manger par le passé. C'est curieux, ces petits fruits violets. Ça me rappelle...

J'écarquille les yeux et lance la pommesotte -parce que je sais que c'en est une- contre le mur. Je sais où je suis, maintenant. L'arbre qui faisait un arc autour duquel je tournais avant de me faire capturer. Cette pommesotte. Je dois être près de l'ancien Banora. Je me retiens à grand peine de m'écraser la paume de ma main sur le front. Et ces bribes de souvenirs que je ne sais pas remettre bout-à-bout! Je ferme les yeux. Finalement, il faut que je parte. J'attrape la fragile porte de bois et l'arrache doucement de ses gonds. Je jette un regard à l'extérieur. Personne ne garde ma prison, seules deux Amazones discutent joyeusement sur un petit banc de bois, entre deux cabanes plus grandes que la mienne, une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin. A part les éclats de leur conversation lointaine, le silence règne en maitre dans le camp.

Discrètement, je me glisse par l'ouverture et contourne ma hutte. Je me penche un peu pour vérifier si la voie est libre à l'angle du mur quand un hurlement me fait sursauter, et me tasser immédiatement sur moi-même.

-TIGRE! TIGRE!

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir, perchée sur une espèce de tour de garde branlante, une Amazone affolée qui hurle en pointant du doigt les portes du camp.

Comme pour faire écho à ses cris, un rugissement terrible retentit. Les deux Amazones sautent sur leurs pieds et dégainent déjà leurs arcs.

Je souris. Là voilà, ma diversion.

Sans un bruit, je me tasse dans un renfoncement et regarde les Amazones hurler dans tous les sens et se rassembler aux portes. Elle s'organisent rapidement et je les regarde un instant. De vraies guerrières. Est-ce qu'on avait des femmes, dans le SOLDAT? Du moins, pas dans les gradés, il me semble.

J'interromps là mes pensées, j'ai mieux à faire.

Retrouver Masamune.

C'est à ce moment que la chef des Amazones passe en courant devant moi. Masamune en main. D'accord, ça va être compliqué. Je la suis prestement et au moment où elle se prépare à appeler ses Amazones, je l'attrape par surprise et l'entraine à l'abri des regards.

Elle se débat dans mon étreinte, mais je ne la lâche pas. Masamune fend l'air dans tous les sens et sous aucun geste précis, et je souris. Elle ne sait pas s'en servir. C'est elle qui l'a pour prouver sa supériorité, mais aucune Amazone n'est douée au combat rapproché, même si Masamune est démesurément longue. Je la plaque sans douceur contre le premier mur que je vois et lui arrache ma lame des mains.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je, mais ceci est à moi.

Ses hurlements alors que je m'éloigne tentent de couvrir ceux de ses sœurs qui se font déchirer par la bête puissante qui est entrée en ces murs. Je trace mon chemin parmi les corps, sans même prendre garde aux potentielles flèches qu'on pourrait me tirer dans le dos. Mais les Amazones n'ont que faire d'un homme qui s'en va calmement, sans montrer d'animosité, alors qu'une bête féroce est en train de décimer leurs pairs. Le tigre lui-même me laisse passer, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde longuement avant de se replonger dans sa bataille féroce.

A peine ai-je passé les portes qu'un brouhaha intense retentit derrière moi. Les cris de douleur et de peur se sont transformés en cris d'allégresse. Ont-elles abattu le tigre? Je n'en ai que faire, à vrai dire, mais un coup violent au creux des reins me fait me plier en deux vers l'arrière alors que je tente de m'accrocher à ce que je peux. C'est doux et chaud, et surtout très remuant.

Le tigre m'a lancé sur dos. Et il court à présent loin des flèches que les Amazones tirent encore, farouches et déterminées.

Avec surprise, j'entends une voix dans ma tête, et je suis sûr sur l'instant que c'est sa voix à lui, à l'animal.

_''Tu as eu de la chance, humain. Je n'aurais pas été te chercher plus loin. Un combat contre les Amazones ne pardonne pas souvent.''_

Je suis censé répondre quoi, là?

-Hum... Désolé, je tente.

_''Cesse là tes excuses. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus défoulé ainsi. Alors, on m'a dit que ton voyage ne sera pas de tout repos.''_

A vive allure, nous passons devant un arbre qui décrit un arc de cercle au dessus du sol, et mes yeux restent fixés le plus longtemps possible sur lui.

-Sûrement pas, non, je murmure.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! ;)

A la prochaine!


	11. 10: Ça finira mal quand tu pars la nuit

_Aelynelle: Ca a détruit le mien aussi xD Ouais, avec Zack.. Pour Hojo? Mais d'où te viennent ces idées? xD Haaaaan, elle gère tout ta cinématique! *-* Mais tes démonstrations sont géniales aussi! Sephiroth qui fait du ski, c'est une vision un peu bizarre, non? Faire du tremplin du haut de la Tour Shinra?! Mais tu m'a tuée, là! xD Oui,il est un peu long, ouais, mais c'est pas sa faute xD Non, pas de choses louches ici! x) T'as tout compris, ce chapitre est consacré ààààààà... Angeeeeeeeaaal! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews, je me tords de rire devant chaque fois, tu me tues à chaque review xD Merciiiiiiiiiii!_

_Voilà le chapitre 10! Bonne lecture! Oh et au fait, j'ai changé mon pseudo, vous avez vu? On m'a dit que l'autre était trop long xD Bref, j'arrête de parler, bonne lectuuuuuure!_

_**Chapitre 10: Ça finira mal quand tu pars la nuit**_ (Lula – Damien Saez)

Angeal sort de la petite maison du médecin alors que la nuit est déjà tombée. Il lance un dernier regard derrière lui puis se détourne.

-Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à prendre sous votre aile des gosses d'ici et à les détruire, à ce que je vois.

L'ex-SOLDAT se fige avant de pivoter doucement vers l'origine de la voix. Sous la lueur faible d'un réverbère, un homme aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés malgré son âge avancé le fixe, assis sur un banc au bois vermoulu.

-Et vous êtes? Demande Angeal en croisant les bras.

-Gabriel Fair.

Le sang d'Angeal se glace.

-Le... Le père de Zack?

-Lui-même. Vous savez...

L'homme se lève et s'approche en boitillant d'Angeal.

-Moi-même j'ai voulu entrer dans l'armée, avoue-t-il. Mais à cause de ma jambe, je n'ai pas pu. Quand mon fils m'a dit qu'il y entrait, et que son mentor n'était nul autre qu'Angeal Hewley, J'ai été terriblement fier de lui. Et maintenant, je me dis que jamais il n'aurait dû y entrer si c'était pour tomber sur quelqu'un comme vous.

L'homme le toise de deux yeux d'acier.

-Je serais vous, je partirais d'ici.

Il se détourne après un dernier regard à Angeal, figé de stupeur au milieu de la route et s'en va de sa démarche boitillante.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que l'ex-SOLDAT réagit enfin. Il se met à courir, et rattrape Gabriel alors qu'il va entrer dans une maison.

-Monsieur Fair! S'exclame-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Quoi encore? Jette l'homme.

-Cette histoire est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que vous croyez, mais je ne peux presque rien vous dire sans violer les secrets de la Shinra. Sachez juste, insiste-t-il en voyant l'homme planter ses yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré, que votre fils est mort en véritable héros, et que sans lui... Sans lui je ne serais pas devant vous aujourd'hui.

-Ça aurait peut-être mieux valu, assène Gabriel Fair avant de se dégager violemment de la poigne d'Angeal et d'entrer avec violence dans la maison avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Angeal se détourne lentement de l'entrée et soupire. C'est vraiment des larmes qu'il a vu briller dans les yeux du père de Zack?

De toute façon, il a raison.

_Il faut que je parte._

Angeal marche jusqu'au petit hôpital où il a laissé Nefen. A l'intérieur, il demande un papier et un crayon. Quand l'infirmière lui tend ce qu'il a demandé, elle a un pauvre sourire, et semble lui demander pardon.

-Si c'est un message pour Nefen, je suis navrée, il dort. Il ne le verra pas maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas grave, répond Angeal en se penchant sur le morceau de feuille. Tant qu'il le voit demain, ça me va.

Compréhensive, ou tout simplement trop occupée pour continuer à discuter, le jeune femme acquiesce et se détourne. L'ex-SOLDAT, quant à lui, reste un moment sans vraiment savoir quoi écrire sur son papier, puis finalement, son stylo se met à voler dessus.

_Je suis désolé, et même si tu ne m'en veux pas, je me sens coupable._

_Je m'en vais, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici._

_Au revoir, mon ami._

_Angeal._

Il hésite un instant, puis ajoute:

_Héros ne veut pas dire Dieu. Vis tes rêves._

Angeal ne prend même pas la peine de se relire. Il plie le papier en deux et le donne à l'infirmière, qui lui affirme que demain, il aura une réponse.

Après avoir quitté définitivement l'hôpital, Angeal inspire profondément. Il s'avance doucement au milieu de la petite place de Gongaga. Même la nuit, le fond de l'air reste tiède.

Il s'approche doucement d'un vieil homme qui sommeille sur un banc et le réveille doucement en le secouant par l'épaule.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce tu veux, gamin? Dit l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

-Excusez-moi de vous réveiller, monsieur, mais vous ne connaitriez pas la direction la plus directe pour aller à Midgar?

L'homme se renfrogne un peu mais répond tout de même:

-C'est par là, mais faut traverser la mer.

-Merci, monsieur, dit Angeal en se redressant.

L'homme baragouine quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'emmitoufler dans son manteau pour se rendormir.

Angeal ne traine pas plus longtemps à Gongaga et quitte le village par la direction indiquée, une espèce de boule au ventre.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé ici? Que dois-je faire? Et si ce n'est pas à Midgar que je dois aller?_

Il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il est perdu. Il ne sait pas où il va, ni même ce qu'il doit faire. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'on lui a offert une nouvelle chance, mais lui ne sait pas quoi en faire.

En soupirant, il déploie son aile et décolle.

* * *

Au matin, il a atteint la côte. Il met pied à terre, histoire de reprendre des forces avant d'entamer la traversée de la mer en une fois. Il se couche sur le sable et essaye de fermer l'oeil.

Une question, cependant, tourne dans la tête du SOLDAT. Personne ne l'a reconnu, à part le père de Zack. Pourtant, à l'heure de gloire de la Shinra, il n'était pas le plus méconnu, et aujourd'hui, le monde semble avoir oublié le visage de ceux qui sont morts avant les catastrophes. Car oui, il sait très bien que Sephiroth a disjoncté à un certain moment après sa mort, Aerith et Zack le lui ont dit. Et pourtant, même aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que le visage du Général qui hante les mémoires.

Angeal secoue la tête, désolé pour son ami.

-Il ne méritait pas ça, dit-il à haute voix.

Résigné à ne pas savoir dormir après un quart d'heure passé à essayer de fermer ses paupières par la force, il se lève et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, quitte le sol à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà maintenant quatre heures que l'ex-SOLDAT vole au dessus de l'eau, et la fatigue se fait sentir dans chacun de ses muscles. Il a dévié un peu de sa trajectoire pour espérer rejoindre le continent plus tôt que prévu, mais rien n'y fait, Angeal se sent faiblir, et doute d'arriver à bon port avant que les muscles de son aile ne le lâchent.

Ses paupières se ferment de temps à autres, et les pertes de contrôle se font nombreuses depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Soudain, Angeal sent sa jambe prendre un tournant qu'il n'a pas prévu, et pour cause; il entend un craquement sec, et puis la douleur irradie son corps jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Il veut crier mais il sait que c'est trop tard. Des serres se referment sur ses épaules. Il sent sa peau se déchirer, et le sang couler le long de ses bras. Il sent son aile se faire déchiqueter. Quelque chose de pointu frappe violemment sa tempe et puis plus rien, juste l'eau qui transperce ses vêtements et ses poumons qui s'en remplissent.

* * *

_Où suis-je?_

_''On est désolés, Angeal... Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme prévu...''_

_Quoi?_

* * *

Hum.. Oui, je suis méchante de vous laisser avec un truc pareil qui est hyper court en plus, oui, j'ai honte, mais j'ai eu du mal à crever pour ce chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas, et si vous voulez laisser vos menaces de mort, vous pouvez, j'accepte tout! xD

A la prochaine, les amis!


	12. 11: Rentrer la thune dans ta compagnie

_Aelynelle: Je me relis aussi, mais il reste toujours des fautes, et je m'en rends compte seulement quand le chapitre est déjà posté.. C'est assez frustrant! xD Mais tout le monde a la gastro, ou quoi! oO Remets-toi bien en tout cas! Eh non, désolée, c'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on lève le suspens sur Angeal x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait hyper plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture les amis! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Rentrer la thune dans ta compagnie**_ (Embrasons-nous – Damien Saez)

_-Reno... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

Le regard moqueur du roux balaye l'assemblée, quand une voix retentit derrière lui:

-Reno, tu comptes camper devant la porte où moi aussi je peux entrer?

L'homme s'avance dans la pièce, permettant à une jeune femme blonde d'entrer à sa suite. Elena fusille son collègue des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolée. Il ne devait pas entrer en premier, normalement.

-Les Turks... grogne Barret.

-Calme-toi, on est pas là pour faire de la casse, répond le roux.

-Reno, tais-toi, réprimande Elena. Tu vas encore tout faire foirer.

Reno semble se renfrogner, mais laisse sa collègue exposer le problème:

-Nous n'allons pas tourner dix ans autour du pot, commence-t-elle. Certains de nos agents ont aperçu l'ex-SOLDAT Genesis Rhapsodos dans les taudis, hier. Rufus Shinra veut le rencontrer et on vous racontera le reste en lieu sûr.

-C'est-à-dire? Demande Cloud.

-A la Shinra.

-Ou ce qu'il en reste, casse Yuffie. Vous osez appeler ça ''sûr''?

-C'est déjà mieux qu'un bar miteux dans les taudis, répond négligemment Reno.

-Je ne te permets pas! Explose Tifa.

-J'ai pas besoin de permission...

-RENO!

La voix d'Elena claque et Reno se tait.

-Je sais pas pourquoi t'es venu avec moi! Continue la blonde. Le but, c'est de rétablir la confiance!

-Si tant soit peu qu'il y en ai eu un jour, dit Vincent.

Elena lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mettez-y un peu du vôtre, merde, soupire-t-elle. C'est pas évident pour nous non plus. Mais avec ce qu'il se trame sur Gaïa, il va falloir se serrer les coudes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande Cloud en se décollant du bord de la table où était encore posé les restes du gâteau.

-On a dit à la Shinra, coupe Reno.

Le silence s'installe, les uns n'osant plus insister, les autres hésitant à les suivre. Finalement, et contre toute attente, c'est Marlène qui brise le silence. Elle prend doucement l'assiette sur la table et la tend à Elena.

-Vous voulez du gâteau? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sa proposition arrache même un sourire à Reno, qui regarde la blonde se fendre d'un large sourire en remerciant la gamine.

-Il est bon, dit-elle, c'est vous qui l'avez fait?

-Non, grogne Barret. C'est ma voisine.

-Voyez-vous ça comme c'est mignon...

-RENO!

-Quoi?!

-Sors! Tout de suite!

Les yeux d'Elena lui lance des éclairs, et Reno lâche un profond soupir avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche intérieur et de franchir la porte de sortie. Elena tourne alors son regard vers les membres d'AVALANCHE, puis lâche en soupirant:

-Vous ne voulez pas venir...

Genesis, resté silencieux tout ce temps, s'avance vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

Elena hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête:

-Rien de mal, tout au plus quelques questions...

-Comment je suis arrivé ici, par exemple.

La jeune femme acquiesce.

-Entre autre.

-Je vous suis, décide soudainement Vincent, ses yeux carmins posé sur Genesis. Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir la réponse à cette question.

Ralliés à cette opportunité, les autres membres d'AVALANCHE finissent par accepter et tous rejoignent Reno dehors. Lorsqu'il les aperçoit sortir du bar, la première réaction de Reno est de tendre ses cigarettes:

-Clopes? Demande-t-il à Cid.

Tandis que le blond le remercie en s'en allumant une, le rouquin se fend d'un large sourire.

-C'est bon? On peut y aller?

-Oui, Reno, soupire Elena, on y va.

Le temps de déposer Marlène et Denzel chez la voisine de Barret et les voilà partis pour rencontrer Rufus Shinra. Si le trajet s'est déroulé dans le silence et sans incident, l'arrivée se révèle plus mouvementée. A peine arrivée, Yuffie raille, méprisante, face au Manoir qui s'offre à sa vue:

-Et il a encore les moyens de s'offrir ça, lui...

Elena lève les yeux au ciel et laisse passer, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Reno qui prend immédiatement la mouche:

-Ce manoir est dans la famille du Président depuis longtemps. Rien à voir avec une quelconque fortune.

-Qu'il n'a plus, continue Yuffie.

-Qu'il offre, rectifie Reno. Pour restaurer Midgar et vos taudis.

-Ah ouais? S'enflamme la jeune ninja. Jusqu'à maintenant, les taudis, c'est nous qui les reconstruisons!

Reno a un léger rire avant de répondre:

-Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi personne ne vous en empêchait? Aucune milice, aucun Turk... Les taudis ne sont pas bien fréquentés, à ce qu'on dit.

-Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, raille Elena, dans l'espoir de vexer son collègue et qu'enfin il se taise.

-T'insinues quoi par là? Réagit le roux au quart de tour.

-Rien, je voulais juste dire que tes patrouilles dans les taudis ne se sont parfois pas bien terminées.

-C'est ça ouais, mes patrouilles, dis surtout que tu parlais de...

-Ça suffit, intervient une voix fatiguée. Si Rufus Shinra veut me voir, ça m'arrangerait bien que ce soit rapide.

-Genesis a raison, appuie Vincent. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Reno lance à Elena un regard noir qu'elle soutient, puis emmène AVALANCHE à sa suite. Les deux Turks les emmènent dans un grand salon, où Rufus Shinra les attend. Face à eux, appuyé sur une cane, le Président les regarde entrer. Débarrassé des géostigmates, il ne se déplace plus en chaise roulante, et n'est plus obligé de se terrer sous une lourde couverture. La seule marque encore visible de son passé tragique, c'est la brûlure, un peu estompée, qui ramollit un peu la peau du contour de son œil gauche, souvenir de cette explosion qu'il préférerait pouvoir oublier.

Une fois tout le monde entré, et les salutations d'usage faites avec une certaine froideur, personne ne sait vraiment par où commencer. Rufus prend pourtant la parole, incertain des mots qui pourraient convaincre:

-Je sais que par le passé, nos relations n'ont pas été idylliques.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, raille Barret.

-Néanmoins, continue tout de même Rufus, indifférent à la remarque du colosse, nous pensons qu'il va nous falloir passer au-dessus de ça. Nous avons encore quelques hommes placés un peu partout sur Gaïa. Au niveau d'Utaï et des Glaciers du nord, ils ont remarqué des faits étranges.

-Attendez une minute, coupe Cloud. Pourquoi nous mettre au courant de ça?

Rufus ferme les yeux et secoue doucement la tête.

-Parce que, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ma société n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Plus de SOLDATS, plus beaucoup de Turks, et un nombre restreint d'espions. Ce n'est pas avec ça que nous seuls pouvons faire face à ce qu'il se prépare.

-En gros, c'est la version aristocratique et orgueilleuse pour dire ''On a besoin de votre aide'', traduit Tifa.

-C'est cela.

La jeune fille acquiesce, et Rufus continue:

-Au niveau d'Utaï et des Glaciers nord, donc, ils ont remarqué que plusieurs groupes de gens, qui se font passer pour des touristes, s'éloignent des sentiers battus. Ils se dirigent vers les déserts à Utaï et les plaines de glaces au nord. Jusqu'à présent, nos recherches n'ont pas été très concluantes en ce qui concerne leur identité, mais nous avons découvert autre chose. Nos espions sont tombés sur des sortes d'énormes machines, au milieu des désert et des plaines. Elles étaient cachées sous la glace ou avec des palmiers ou du sable. On croit que ce sont... de petits réacteurs.

Rufus marque une pause, attendant des réactions qui ne viennent pas tout de suite.

-Vous voulez dire... Des réacteurs comme la Shinra utilisait ou... demande Cid.

-A peu de choses près, c'est cela. Ils sont beaucoup plus petits, et ce ne sont pas des bâtiments, ce sont des machines, mais ça remplit le même rôle, en moindre quantité néanmoins. Il est facile de dissimuler ces choses un peu partout où personne ne fait attention. Il peut y en avoir des centaines sur Gaïa. Nos espions se sont fait tuer avant de pouvoir nous en apprendre plus.

-Une Shinra junior... soupire Cid. Fallait bien que ça arrive.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi? Demande Genesis en croisant les bras.

Rufus pose sur lui son regard bleu roi étincelant, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de particulièrement important.

-Genesis Rhapsodos... dit-il. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas à mon souvenir, en effet.

-N'étiez-vous pas... mort, aux dernières nouvelles?

-Si, je l'étais. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?

Alors que le blond acquiesce, l'ex-SOLDAT commence:

-Bien. Je n'ai pas conscience de tout le temps que j'ai passé dans la Rivière de la Vie, le seul moment dont je me souviens, c'est qu'après ce qui m'a semblé quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé dans une espèce d'autre dimension, à ce qu'on m'a dit, c'était un passage entre deux monde, une passerelle. Là-bas, il avait cette fille, cette Ancienne, pour laquelle vous avez fait toutes ces histoires, et le chiot d'Angeal.

-Zack, corrige machinalement Cloud.

-C'est ça. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'offraient une autre chance si je garantissais que sans dégénérescence, je ne tenterais rien de violent. J'ai promis, et je me suis retrouvé dans les taudis.

-Mmh... commente Rufus qui est resté attentif tout le long du récit. Savez-vous pourquoi ils vous ont offert cette chance précisément en cette période?

-Absolument pas. Ils m'ont seulement dit qu'il fallait que je trouve AVALANCHE, ce que j'ai fait.

Genesis détourne les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Finalement, il s'approche un peu du blond.

-Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur la raison de ma présence ici?

Rufus soutient un peu son regard puis soupire:

-Rien n'est encore sûr, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais il se peut que vous soyez ici pour nous aider à contrer cette menace.

-Et en quoi ce petit groupe de guignols représente une menace, en vrai? Intervient Cid.

-Si comme on le pense ils ont installé des réacteurs un peu partout, disséminés sur Gaïa, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent la puissance que j'avais. L'histoire se répèterait alors; la planète mourrait.

Rufus marque encore une longue pause, plongé dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

-J'ai appris de mes erreurs, dit-il finalement. Ça n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai compris. J'ai renoncé au pouvoir, j'ai offert ma fortune, j'essaye d'aider...

-On dirait Mère Térésa! Ironise Cid. C'est bien, vous irez au Paradis!

-Ce n'est pas la question de ma mort qui m'importe pour le moment, répond Rufus sans se laisser démonter. Ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas prématurée. Alors? Vous en êtes?

Les membres d'AVALANCHE restent un moment silencieux tandis que Reno et Elena, dans le fond de la pièce, échangent un regard inquiet. Rufus seul reste impassible, et pourtant il sait qu'il lui faut leur aide à tout prix.

-Si c'est pour ça que je suis vivant, dit doucement Genesis, j'aiderai.

Tifa acquiesce elle aussi, déterminée:

-J'aiderai aussi!

Vincent se contente d'un signe de tête alors que Cid grogne, marquant son approbation.

-Bon, dit Barret, si tout le monde le fait, je viens. Z'avez besoin d'un chef.

Yuffie accepte elle-aussi.

-C'est seulement parce que y a Vinnie, précise-t-elle.

Red accepte en disant qu'il s'ennuyait ferme au Canyon Cosmo de toute façon.

Enfin, le groupe se tourne vers Cloud.

-Je sais pas si... commence-t-il, hésitant.

Mais avant de finir, il croise le regard de Tifa, dans lequel brille l'espoir d'avoir enfin la garantie qu'il ne sombrera plus, qu'il ne la décevra plus. Alors il balbutie:

-D-D'accord... J'aiderai...

* * *

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, pour bien rendre les tensions avec la Shinra.. C'était pas facile, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)

A la prochaine!


	13. 12: Aujourd'hui, c'est chacun sa gueule

_Aelynelle: Mh, décidément, le yaoi t'a vraiment atteinte! x) J'adore tes reviews, tes commentaires me font mourir de rire! Eh bah non, c'était pas la fin du monde, mais bon, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux Noël quand même! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci encore pour lire et commenter ma fiction! :)_

Note: Hello tout le monde! Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël! \o/ Si on peut dire ça comme ça, voilà votre cadeau de ma part, ce chapire est plus long que les précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture les amis! :)

_**Chapitre 12: Aujourd'hui c'est chacun sa gueule et j't'emmerde**_ (Cigarette – Damien Saez)

_Où dois-je aller?_

La question qui retentit dans son esprit fait faire un énorme bond à Zack, jusqu'à présent plongé dans la contemplation du profil d'Aerith, concentrée sur AVALANCHE et la Shinra. Zack met un temps avant de percuter que personne n'est avec eux dans la passerelle, et que donc la voix s'est faite entendre dans sa tête. Après avoir fait cette constatation, il s'attèle à la lourde tâche d'identifier la voix. Par élimination, et surtout parce que personne d'autre ne sait communiquer avec lui de cette façon, il en déduit qu'il s'agit du tigre avec lequel Sephiroth voyage.

_Oui, c'est moi._

Zack croit déceler une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du félin avant qu'il ne réitère sa question.

_Où dois-je aller?_

''A Midgar.''

_Je le sais_, répond sèchement l'animal. _Mais par où dois-je passer?_

''Ah! Attends une seconde... Vous êtes près de l'ancien Banora, qui lui-même est près de Mideel... Vous allez bien vers l'est?''

_Oui._

''Contournez Mideel quand vous y serez, puis suivez la route nord jusqu'au port. Un bateau vous fera traverser jusqu'à Fort Condor.''

_Bien._

Zack sent la présence du tigre s'effacer de son esprit, et il ouvre les yeux qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fermés.

-Tout va bien? Lui demande Aerith.

-Oui. Ils savent par où passer maintenant.

* * *

-Où va-t-on? Demande Sephiroth qui, bercé par les mouvements qu'exécute sa monture peu protocolaire pour courir, s'était assoupi.

_Mideel._

-Ce n'est pas risqué, ça?

_Ton ami m'a dit de le contourner._

L'argenté acquiesce, rassuré. Il n'est pas sûr qu'une petite virée au centre de Mideel soit bien accueillie par les habitants.

Le silence reprend sa place entre eux et Sephiroth recommence à somnoler quand le tigre lui dit:

_Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai accepté de te servir de guide?_

L'argenté cligne des yeux puis secoue la tête.

-Non.

_Ça peut paraitre idiot... Mais c'était la première fois qu'un esprit me parlait. Chaque membre de ma famille a au moins une fois été en contact avec l'un deux. Il parait que c'est fréquent. Souvent, ils leur demandaient de faire comprendre quelque chose de précis à quelqu'un encore vivant. Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, jamais personne ne les a aidés. Depuis notre forêt, c'était impossible de faire parvenir un quelconque message jusque Junon, par exemple, ou Costa del Sol. Sans compter que nous ne tenions pas vraiment à faire savoir aux humains que nous pouvions communiquer. Et puis, de toute façon, qui nous aurait cru? La mentalité des gens est tellement rationnelle ces temps-ci, qu'ils se seraient crus fous et se seraient suicidés._

-Mais quel rapport avec moi? Demande Sephiroth en regardant distraitement les arbres se faire de plus en plus rares autour d'eux.

_J'y viens. Depuis que je suis petit, on me raconte ces histoires d'esprit. On me dit qu'un jour, peut-être, moi-aussi, j'entendrai leur appel. On m'a toujours dit que même s'ils me parlaient, jamais je ne pourrais les aider. J'étais petit, je me sentais différent. J'étais sûr que moi, je pourrais y arriver. Alors quand enfin ton ami a pris contact avec moi, j'ai saisi ma chance. Celle de pouvoir prouver que si on veut, on peut aider les gens._

-Mais tu ne me connais pas, fait remarquer l'argenté en s'installant plus confortablement sur le dos du tigre.

Même s'il est grand, Sephiroth tient parfaitement sur sa monture et ne l'écrase même pas de son poids; le tigre est trop puissant et titanesque pour être incommodé de ça.

_Qu'importe_, réplique le tigre,_ais-je besoin de ton nom ou de ta biographie complète pour pouvoir t'aider?_

Sephiroth ferme les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, des visages se dessinent. Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud. Rapidement, il les rouvre.

_Évidemment, c'était plus facile de venir te chercher et de t'emmener autre part que de faire parvenir un message à une veuve qui vit à l'autre bout de Gaïa. On peut dire que j'ai été chanceux_, continue le tigre.

-Et moi donc, répond distraitement Sephiroth en remarquant qu'ils ont rejoint la route.

Le silence s'installe un peu avant que l'argenté ne demande:

-Tigre...

_Appelle-moi Assan._

-Assan... Quand tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre mon nom pour m'aider... Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose si tu le connaissais?

Il y a un blanc dans son esprit.

_Je ne comprend pas ta question_, répond enfin Assan.

-Je veux dire... Si tu avais connu mon nom, m'aiderais-tu encore?

_Oui._

-Même si par lui, tu apprenais que je suis un tueur, un monstre qui a assassiné plus de gens dans sa vie que tu ne pourras jamais le faire en l'espace de mille ans?

Assan ne répond pas immédiatement. Et puis enfin:

_Qui es-tu?_

-Sephiroth.

L'argenté sent les muscles puissants du félin se raidir brusquement alors qu'il arrête de courir, l'envoyant presque valser au dessus de sa tête.

_Sephiroth. C'est donc toi._

Le silence s'installe entre eux, puis s'éternise, mais l'argenté ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour dissiper le malaise.

-On devrait... Peut-être continuer, hésite Sephiroth.

Sans rien dire, Assan se remet en route. Pendant plusieurs insupportables minutes, Sephiroth voit le félin avancer sans même lui accorder une seule attention. Pas une parole, pas un regard, pas même un mouvement d'inconfort qui signifierait qu'il a conscience de sa présence sur son dos.

-Je le savais, dit enfin l'ex-Général.

Comme le tigre ne répond pas, il continue:

-Que tu cesserais de m'aider si tu connaissais mon nom.

_Est-ce que j'ai cessé de marcher?_ Demande brusquement Assan.

-Non.

_Est-ce que je t'ai laissé sur place?_

-Non.

_Est-ce que je t'ai tué?_

-Non.

_Alors je n'ai pas cessé de t'aider._

-Je vois...

_La différence entre les humains et nous, c'est que nous savons intérioriser nos sentiments et nous pouvons agir hors de leur emprise. Si tu veux absolument le savoir, je te déteste. Pas personnellement, bien sûr, mais je te déteste pour ce que tu représente. La mort, la destruction, le désespoir. C'est ce que j'entends quand on me dit ''Sephiroth''._

-Tu veux une autre différence entre nous? Demande brusquement l'argenté. Je ne t'ai pas jugé pour le nombre de gazelles ou de chocobos que tu auras tués. Et si tu avais été contrôlé et que sous cette emprise tu en aurais tué le triple, je ne t'aurais pas jugé davantage. Malheureusement, c'est un concept que tu ne peux pas saisir.

Assan se tait, attendant la suite du raisonnement. Quant à lui, Sephiroth sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines. C'en est définitivement fini, de l'homme respecté et adulé qu'il avait pu être, si même les tigres qui ne l'ont jamais vu en viennent à le détester.

-J'ai tué des gens, oui, des soldats, en toute légalité, parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Et bien sûr, on m'a aimé pour ça. On m'a respecté. On a dit de moi que j'étais un prodige, un surhomme. Et puis alors que je n'avais plus contrôle de mon corps, on m'a fait tuer des civils et commettre des génocides. Et pour ça, on a effacé mes exploits, crucifié ma mémoire, sali mon nom et détruit mon honneur. Sous prétexte qu'une femme a commis en mon nom et avec mon apparence des crimes atroces pires que ce qu'on peut imaginer, on m'a lynché en place publique. Je suis devenu la risée du monde, le paria, celui qui a franchi les ultimes limites. On m'a détruit. Et maintenant un tigre essaye de me faire comprendre que même lavé de toute présence diabolique, je resterai un monstre.

_Sephiroth..._ essaye d'intervenir Assan, mais le Général ne le laisse pas continuer.

-Imagines-tu au moins le centième de ce qu'elle a pu me faire subir? Imagines-tu la douleur quand j'ai dû renier mes amis pour être sûr qu'elle n'associe pas leur puissance à la mienne? Imagines-tu les heures de torture pendant lesquelles elle me punissait d'avoir essayé de reprendre le contrôle de mon propre corps? Imagines-tu le déshonneur de devoir la supplier pour qu'elle épargne un enfant, et puis qu'elle s'amuse et l'écorcher vif pour me prouver sa supériorité et son total contrôle? Imagines-tu la façon dont elle a détruit chaque minuscule objet auquel je tenais, la moindre chose de laquelle je me souvenais? Elle s'est amusée à tuer chaque personne, à détruire chaque objet auquel ma mémoire était attachée, pour qu'il ne me reste plus qu'elle à qui me raccrocher, pour qu'elle soit sûre que jamais je ne la quitterais. Et tout ça avec mon corps! Le mien! Elle m'a fait passer pour un assassin sans pitié, un tueur sans merci, un mouton dévoué et soumis à elle, et par dessus tout, elle a fait ressortir le monstre en moi que je m'efforçais d'ignorer, d'oublier. Crois-tu toujours de moi que je suis un monstre? Un être sanguinaire? Me déteste-tu toujours?

Sephiroth finit sa tirade, essoufflé, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la rage au ventre.

_Sephiroth_, répond calmement le tigre,_je compatis. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est en effet, je ne peux pas en voir la portée réelle, mais ce que j'en conçois me glace déjà. Mais toi, sais-tu que tout le monde ne t'aura pas sur le dos, avec le temps à perdre pour t'écouter et tenter de te comprendre. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que ma mentalité est différente de la vôtre. Les hommes et femmes tués lors de ces événements tragiques ne pourront pas te pardonner. Leurs proches ne verront de ton retour que la possibilité de venger les leurs de leurs propres mains, et ils se battront pour avoir ta peau. Ta tête sera mise à prix, et le monde entier voudra étouffer sa colère avec ton dernier soupir. Conçois-tu que ton retour bouleversera encore plus le monde que les génocides dont tu as été l'arme?_

-Je sais tout ça. Je sais que jamais plus on ne me verra comme l'homme que j'étais. Personne n'en est plus capable, ceux qui l'auraient été sont morts avant moi. Certains ont même eu la chance de ne pas me voir déchoir comme je l'ai fait.

Le visage enfoui dans le pelage doux d'Assan, la rage a fait place à la résignation.

-Il me faudra vivre caché, soupire l'argenté en baillant.

_Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que tu pourrais changer ce que les gens pensent. Qu'avec un peu d'habileté et d'ingéniosité, tu pourrais faire changer les mentalités, les avis à ton égard. Je ne parle pas de pardon, tu comprends bien j'espère, que ce dont les gens te croient coupable et ce qui ne changera pas dans leur tête est impardonnable. Mais tu pourrais leur faire comprendre._

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, soupire Sephiroth.

Il croit entendre le rire de l'animal dans son esprit fatigué.

_Dors. Tu es épuisé. Je te réveillerai quand on aura passé Mideel._

Mais l'argenté n'entend même pas la fin de sa phrase, il dort déjà.

* * *

-Sephiroth.

_Tiens, Angeal._

-C'est foutu pour moi.

_Qu'est-ce qui est foutu pour toi?_

-Retrouve AVALANCHE.

_Mais, Angeal!_

* * *

Quand Sephiroth ouvre les yeux, il a l'impression d'avoir dormi quelques secondes, mais la nuit est déjà profonde quand il se redresse sur le dos d'Assan. Elles s'effacent déjà loin derrière lui, mais l'argenté peut apercevoir des lueurs jaunes et blanches.

_On a dépassé Mideel depuis pas mal de temps,_ lui explique Assan. _Tu dormais bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller._

-Merci. On a croisé quelqu'un?

_Non, juste des renards. Dis-moi, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?_

-De quoi donc?

_De tes rêves. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?_

-Je ne te comprends pas, répond Sephiroth. Je dors d'un sommeil sans rêves depuis plusieurs jours.

_Donc tu ne te souviens pas. Tes amis m'ont dit que depuis plusieurs jours, justement, ils essayent de te dire ce que tu dois faire._

Un regain d'espoir fait faire un bond au cœur de Sephiroth. L'espace d'un instant, il sent que son retour rime à quelque chose, qu'on ne l'a pas lâché dans un monde auquel il ne comprend plus rien pour amuser un public invisible, comme un pantin désarticulé et pathétique qu'on remet en scène dans une nouvelle pièce et qui se fait ridiculiser par les autres marionnettes neuves, sous les rires et les huées des spectateurs.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

_Il faut aller à Midgar. Chercher AVALANCHE._

-Mmh. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

_Chercher Genesis et Angeal aussi._

-Quoi?!

_Il paraitrait qu'ils ont été ressuscités en même temps que toi._

-Mais c'est impossible...

_Ta présence à toi est impossible, elle-aussi. Et pourtant tu es ici._

-Alors ils sont vivants?

_Oui._

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire?

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, la peur saisit Sephiroth aux tripes.

_Calme-toi. Tu verras bien quand on y sera. Pour le moment, on devrait arriver au port à l'aube._

-Au port?

_On traverse la mer jusqu'à Fort Condor. Après ça, on remonte par les petites chemins vers Midgar. Au début, ça ira, c'est la campagne. Après... on ne passera pas loin de Junon._

_-_Il faudra que je me teigne les cheveux, dit distraitement Sephiroth en enroulant une mèche argentée autour de son doigt.

_On verra ce qu'on trouvera sur le bateau._

A l'aube, comme prévu, le port apparait au loin. En se cachant méticuleusement, Assan et Sephiroth réussissent à se faufiler dans la cale d'un bateau de pêche. Ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant que les machines ne se mettent en marche et que le bateau s'ébranle en haute mer.

Appuyé contre une lourde caisse, Sephiroth laisse ses yeux verts percer facilement l'obscurité qui règne dans la cale. Un peu plus loin, il trouve un pot de cirage noir. Il s'en badigeonne sur les cheveux, espérant que cela ferait l'affaire. Cachés dans un coin, Assan couché à ses pieds, il laisse ses pensées divaguer.

La traversée se déroule calmement, ponctuée d'apparitions de marins dans la cale, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aperçoit les deux fugitifs, et ils remontent tous sur le pont. Après deux ou trois heures, le bateau s'arrête. L'argenté et le tigre attendent une petite demi-heure, histoire d'être sûrs que chaque marin soit à terre avant de sortir discrètement de la cale et de descendre du bateau. Même si Sephiroth est moins repérable, ils préfèrent rester discrets, et ils s'éclipsent vite du port.

Alors qu'enfin ils pensent être hors de danger après avoir emprunté un petit chemin de terre qui contourne Fort Condor, Sephiroth sent une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un uppercut le cueille à la mâchoire, le faisant un peu perdre l'équilibre. Il se reprend vite pourtant, et jette un coup d'œil à ses adversaires. Ils sont trois, et apparemment terrifiés, mais déterminés.

-On t'a reconnu, pourriture! Crache l'homme qui l'a frappé, la voix tremblante. On te laissera pas recommencer!

-T'as tué ma sœur! S'exclame un autre, qui brandit un fusil de chasse vieux comme le monde.

Sephiroth serait prêt à parier que le gars l'a décroché du dessus de sa cheminée et qu'il n'est pas chargé.

La possibilité que ses adversaires ne soient pas sûrs de son identité ne l'effleure pas, mais si des doutes persistaient dans l'esprit des trois hommes, Sephiroth les dissipe d'un geste; il appelle à lui Masamune, mettant les trois gars hurlant de terreur en fuite, certains et avec raison d'avoir à faire au Cauchemar.

_Ne les laisse pas s'enfuir!_ Rugit Assan en se lançant à la poursuite des trois hommes.

Il les rattrape en deux coup de pattes, enfonce ses griffes acérées dans la cage thoracique du premier et arrache la trachée du deuxième pendant que Sephiroth transperce le dernier.

_Encore une connerie comme celle-là, et la prochaine fois le monde entier est au courant de ton retour! _Rugit le tigre en fixant de son regard sombre les yeux étranges de Sephiroth. _Aide-moi à pousser les corps._

Après avoir balancé les corps dans la mer, Assan et Sephiroth se remettent en route. De village en village où ils volent de quoi se nourrir, de jour en jour, ils essayent tout deux de rejoindre Midgar avec le moins de dégâts possibles, mais aux alentours de Junon, tout se corse. Les mendiants qui s'agrippent au manteau de Sephiroth et qui le reconnaissent doivent être éliminés, pareil que les voleurs qui essayent de les tuer la nuit, avec leurs yeux ronds quand ils reconnaissent l'argenté. Pour le coup, l'ex-Général se fait plus penser à la Shinra, à éliminer chaque témoin gênant, qu'à un fugitif qui fuit vers Midgar.

Enfin, après ce qui leur semble des siècles, Midgar dans toute sa triste grandeur décadente se dresse devant eux.

_On va passer par les taudis. C'est là qu'on doit aller._

-Mais... Il va falloir traverser le marché, remarque Sephiroth. Et je n'ai plus de cirage.

Sous les pluies torrentielles qui les ont accueillis jusque là, les cheveux de l'argenté ont repris leur couleur naturelle, et il a épuisé ce qui jusque là lui permettait de passer presque inaperçu.

_Coupe tes cheveux._

Sephiroth dévisage Assan comme si soudainement, une corne lui était poussée sur la tête.

-C'est hors de question, réplique-t-il immédiatement, catégorique.

Le tigre secoue son énorme tête, exaspéré.

_Attache-les, au moins!_

-Je déteste les attacher.

_Oh, tu préfères peut-être te faire tuer?_

En grognant, Sephiroth attache ses cheveux le plus soigneusement qu'il peut, les cachant le plus possible.

_Mademoiselle est prête?_ Ironise le tigre en le regardant, une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux d'or liquide.

En ces quelques jours, ils ont réussi à tisser des liens, même si certains sujets restent tendus.

-On peut y aller, acquiesce Sephiroth.

Ils entrent discrètement dans les taudis par la petite porte, décidés à passer sans dommages. Le cœur de Sephiroth bat trop vite, et il a l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre. Assan essaye de tasser sa haute taille en pliant les pattes, mais il reste terriblement impressionnant. Lui et l'ex-Général ont pris l'habitude, dans la foule ou dans les villages, de ne pas progresser ensemble. A plusieurs mètres de distance, ils se surveillent, avançant dans la même direction sans prêter attention aux mains qui caressent avec fascination mêlée à de la peur le pelage d'Assan ou les regards qui s'attardent un peu trop sur l'uniforme de Sephiroth, pourtant modifié avec soin.

Sephiroth jette un regard au félin autour duquel s'est formé un groupe de curieux. Généralement, un petit grondement suffisait à faire partir ceux qu'Assan intéressait de trop, mais cette fois-ci, le félin a beau feuler et gronder tout son soûl, tous restent là, autour de lui. Sephiroth commence à paniquer intérieurement. Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à sortir d'ici? Et si quelqu'un les repère? Et si...

L'argenté n'a pas le temps de s'étendre beaucoup plus sur la question, car son torse heurte violemment une masse qui s'écroule à terre. Déstabilisé, Sephiroth met un moment à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il vient de heurter quelqu'un. Dans quelques secondes, la personne va se relever, s'énerver contre lui, le reconnaitre, pousser des cris stridents et alerter toute la place, et ça sera la fin de sa renaissance. La seule solution, c'est la fuite. L'ex-Général amorce un mouvement vers la droite mais c'est trop tard. Les yeux de la personne qu'il a renversée se lèvent vers lui, deux yeux d'un bleu profond, céruléen, où quelque chose se brise au moment où son regard rencontre le sien, et Sephiroth se fige. Inconsciemment, il attend le coup de Buster Sword qui l'achèvera encore une fois, mais rien ne vient. Une main attrape son bras et le tire vigoureusement vers un endroit précis. La seule chose que lui dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds hérissés, c'est un soupir brisé, comme s'il avait toujours redouté ce moment tout en sachant qu'inévitablement, il arriverait un jour:

-Surtout, garde la tête baissée.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!

A la prochaine! :)


	14. 13: Mes cris dans le silence

_Aelynelle: Ahah! xD Le yaoi, ça change une vie x) Haaaaaan, les souvenirs de quand on était petis x) Beeeeeen.. C'est Zack, quoi x) Je crois aussi qu'on pourrait discuter ce point, mais c'est pour dire que les gens ne croient plus aux esprits et font confiance à la science, si tu veux. Ah, mais il connait son nom, il l'a jamais vu x) Merciiiiiii, et pourtant j'ai pas réfléchis pour l'écrire! Mais Seph' ne sait pas qu'il est mort x) Il savait déjà pas qu'il était vivant, alors x) Oui, c'est un peu le bordel, avec ses cheveux, j'avoue xD Ah, c'est sûr que les retrouvailles entre lui et Genesis, ça va être pas mal.. comment dire, éclatant? Voilà la suite, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!:)_

_Note:__Bonjour bonjour! Voilà le chapitre suivant! Je vous souhaite à tout une bonne année puisque je ne pense pas poster d'ici à 2013 :) Oh, et si à un moment vous vous demandez qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lire dans ce chapitre, c'est normal, j'ai brodé un peu pour allonger le chapitre!_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 13: Mes cris dans le silence ne me ramènent plus**_ (Embrasons-nous – Damien Saez)

Je n'y crois pas.

Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je suis mort.

Comme ça, comme on souffle la flamme encore ardente quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je n'ai rien vu venir.

Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je n'ai rien su faire.

Et c'est trop tard.

Longtemps j'ai tenu loin de moi l'idée de mourir. Je me croyais immortel. Savoir survivre à tous ces combats, je me suis cru invincible. Je me suis fais des idées, de fausses illusions. Et pourtant, je suis tombé de mon propre piédestal le jour où j'ai su. Où j'ai tout su. J'ai percuté qu'il me fallait mourir pour que... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai longtemps cru mourir pour aider les autres, alors qu'en fait je n'avais plus le courage de vivre. Mais mon honneur -encore ces foutus principes- m'a empêchée à mettre un terme à ma propre vie. Je me suis persuadé qu'il fallait que Zack me tue, pour qu'il comprenne. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande pour comprendre quoi. Depuis lors, mes illusions ont volé en éclats, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme et Zack lui-même, à qui je pensais pourtant avoir arraché une quelconque considération pour moi, ne m'offrent une seconde chance.

Et me revoilà mort.

C'est décidément une étrange sensation.

Pas douloureuse, juste... dérangeante.

Et pourtant, je m'y sens si bien que jamais je ne voudrais en sortir.

C'est paradoxal.

Le paradoxe de la vie et de la mort...

Mes illusions sont revenues, pourtant, plus acérées que jamais. Elles m'ont transpercé à nouveau, me persuadant qu'en plus d'être mort pour aider le monde, j'en étais revenu. Si lors de ma première vie je ne faisais qu'oublier la mort et me penser loin d'elle, cette fois, c'était différent. Je me croyais réellement immortel, cette histoire m'est montée à la tête plus vite qu'un verre d'alcool. Je n'ai plus fais attention à rien, j'ai cru que cette deuxième chance me préservait de la grande Faucheuse, que je ne pouvais périr sans accomplir ce pour quoi on m'avait réveillé.

Et me voilà à errer de nouveau dans la Rivière de la Vie.

Âme à prendre.

Par la Déesse ou par le Diable, je m'en fous.

De toute façon, peu m'importe ce qu'il va m'arriver.

Plus jamais je ne verrai Sephiroth ou Genesis.

J'ai laissé passer cette chance comme l'égoïste que pourtant, j'ai toujours essayé de cacher.

J'ai trop à penser, j'ai trop à pleurer que pour m'inquiéter de la direction que va prendre mon âme.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que chaque chance qui m'aie été accordée, je me sois appliqué à les détruire et à les piétiner soigneusement? Me suis-je senti obligé, à n'importe quel moment, de suivre les traces de chaque être humain? J'ai vécu comme si jamais je n'allais mourir, et je suis mort comme si jamais je n'avais vécu. J'ai laissé échapper chaque moment précieux avec mes amis, avec ma famille. Où sont-ils en ce moment? Sephiroth, Genesis? Même Zack, je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est à peine si j'ai entendu sa voix lors de ma mort. Était-ce sa voix, au moins? Je n'en sais plus rien. Et puis qu'importe une voix dans ma tête. Je suis mort, et il n'y a pas plus important, à part peut-être le fait que Sephiroth et Genesis ne le sont pas. J'espère que pour eux, ça se passera bien. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas mes erreurs, en plus de ne pas refaire les leurs. Ils me manquent, et n'ont jamais cessé de me manquer. Moi qui croyais être le plus responsable de nous trois, je me suis bercé d'illusions.

Mais à présent c'est trop tard.

Trop tard pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que de penser.

C'est ce que je vais faire pour l'éternité à venir.

C'est ce que je vais subir jusqu'à la fin, si tant est-il qu'il y en ai une.

Je suis condamné.

* * *

Dans un petit marché dans les rues de Junon, le poissonnier discute avec un autre homme aux cheveux blancs et filasses, mais au regard bienveillant.

-Bonne pêche, cette nuit? Demande le vendeur.

-Oh, oui, très bonne pêche, répond l'autre. Meilleure que celles de cette semaine.

-En voilà des bonnes nouvelles! S'exclame le poissonnier d'une voix bourrue. Vous avez vendu, déjà?

-Oui... Oui, j'ai tout vendu.

-Si tôt dans la matinée? S'étonne le vendeur de derrière son comptoir, d'une voix où pointe l'envie. Ah, vous avez dû avoir plus de clients que moi. Les affaires ne vont plus trop, ces temps-ci. La chute de la Shinra, tout ça... On aurait pu croire que ça s'arrangerait, mais c'est pire. Les gens ont d'autres soucis que de s'acheter du poisson, par les temps qui courent.

Le vieil homme acquiesce vigoureusement en secouant le panier qu'il tient au creux de son bras.

-Oui, la chute de la Shinra, répète-t-il. Quelle catastrophe pour l'économie...

-Oh, pas que pour l'économie. La plupart des gens n'ont plus d'électricité, ni de chauffage, et avec l'hiver qui s'annonce rude dans quelques mois, j'ai peur que tout ce que tout ça va leur apporter, c'est une nouvelle vague de suicide, explique le poissonnier en emballant quatre filets de chaire blanche pour une femme rondelette avec une cane.

-C'est bien vrai, ça! Acquiesce-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller en se dandinant.

-Une vague de suicide, oui... dit le vieil homme en se caressant le menton.

-Comment va votre femme? S'enquit le vendeur en posant ses coudes sur sa table, attendant un autre client.

-Oh, bien, bien. Elle est à la maison. D'ailleurs, je vais aller la rejoindre, elle doit m'attendre.

Il prend congé du poissonnier et s'en va en boitant. Arrivé à la sortie du marché, il hâte le pas. Oui, la pêche a été bonne, avec de très gros poissons. Le petit homme salue quelques connaissances sur la route tout en se dépêchant. Il ne veut pas laisser sa femme trop longtemps avec ce poisson-là, il est assez dangereux et il le sait.

''Bien mal en point, c'poisson, d'ailleurs'' pense le vieil homme en tournant sa clé dans la serrure.

-Je suis rentré!

Il se souvient encore du filet qu'on remonte à bord du bateau.

-Je suis avec lui!

Avec ce fameux poisson au milieu des mailles.

-J'arrive!

Il a pris soin de lui, autant qu'il le pouvait, puis l'a ramené chez lui, chargeant sa femme de prendre sa relève pendant qu'il était allé jeter une oreille au marché, histoire de savoir si une rumeur qui courait avait un rapport avec sa prise.

Il avale quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et entre dans la chambre. Il est bien là, son poisson, avec sa barbe naissante et son uniforme étrange. Sa femme, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit où l'homme repose, tricote une écharpe en prévision de la saison prochaine.

-Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé? Interroge son mari avec une espèce de fascination en s'approchant de sa prise.

-Non. J'ai bandé ses blessures, mais il cicatrise vite. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se réveille pas de sitôt.

C'est alors qu'un éclat d'argent attire le regard du vieil homme autour du cou de l'homme endormi. Il prend dans sa main la chaine au bout de laquelle une plaquette d'acier repose.

-Hewley, Ang... lit à voix haute le pêcheur.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Angeal... Le SOLDAT!

Aussitôt, quelques coups furent frappés avec violence contre la porte d'entrée.

-Qui est-ce? Demande la femme depuis la cage d'escalier.

-Patrouille de sécurité, madame. On vient pour une fouille, répond une voix forte, étouffée derrière le battant.

Le pêcheur saute sur ses pieds, n'ayant cure de ses genoux qui protestent violemment. Il dévale les escalier et ouvre la porte. Il est inutile de résister à une patrouille de sécurité. La seule chose pour laquelle il prie, c'est qu'ils ne découvrent pas le SOLDAT à l'étage.

-Bonjour, messieurs, salue le vieil homme d'une voix doucereuse. Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez?

-Écarte-toi de mon chemin, vieillard, ordonne le meneur de la patrouille, vêtu d'une combinaison bleue.

Trois autres agents, habillés de mauve sombre, le suivent.

Une par une, ils fouillent les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, le vieil homme sur leurs talons.

-Mais enfin, messieurs, balbutie-t-il. Je suis un vieil homme! Pourquoi cacherais-je de la drogue ici?

-Ce n'est pas de la drogue qu'on recherche, dit le meneur. C'est Sephiroth.

Le pêcheur et sa femme en reste bouche bée.

-Seph... Sephiroth? Mais, il est mort...

-Non. On a eu plusieurs personnes qui ont dit l'avoir aperçu pas loin de Junon.

-Mais enfin! S'indigne le petit homme, retenu à grand peine par sa femme. Si le Général était vivant, le croyez-vous assez stupide pour venir en plein cœur de Junon?

Sur ces mots, l'homme se retourne vers lui et lui demande d'une voix doucereuse:

-Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher, mon bon monsieur?

-N... Non...

Le leader sourit, puis lance à ses hommes:

-On passe à l'étage!

Les yeux du pêcheur s'écarquillent et il se met à prier silencieusement.

''Pourvu qu'il ne connaissent pas Angeal, pourvu qu'ils ne connaissent pas Angeal...''

Chaque chambre est fouillée de fond en comble par la patrouille, jusqu'à arriver à la porte de celle où repose l'ex-SOLDAT. Alors que le leader pose sa main sur la clinche, le pêcheur l'interrompt.

-Attendez! Mon neveu est à l'intérieur, il est très malade!

L'homme en bleu esquisse un rictus.

-Ton neveu, hein?

Il ouvre la porte et son regard se porte sur l'homme étendu sur les couvertures. Il reste un moment immobile, puis dit à ses hommes:

-Fouillez la pièce, mais faites le moins de bruit possible.

La femme du pêcheur, pour donner le change, entre elle aussi dans la chambre et va prendre la main d'Angeal en passant un chiffon humide sur son front. Elle lui murmure des mots doux pendant que les hommes fouillent méticuleusement la pièce, dans le plus grand silence.

Après ce qu'il parait être une éternité au couple, la patrouille de sécurité sort de la pièce.

-Bien, lui dit le meneur. Nous n'avons rien remarqué de compromettant. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangés. Nous espérons que votre neveu se remettra bientôt.

-Merci bien, messieurs. Puis-je vous proposer un café, ou un biscuit? Propose le vieil homme pour ne pas donner l'impression de jeter les forces de l'ordre à la porte.

-C'est très aimable à vous, monsieur, mais nous avons encore du travail. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Et la patrouille s'en va comme elle est venue. Le pêcheur remonte les escalier le plus vite que ses genoux perclus de rhumatismes le peuvent et il se retrouve aux côtés de sa femme, assis sur le lit d'Angeal.

-Cette histoire est incroyable, dit-il dans un souffle. D'abord lui, et puis Sephiroth. Qu'est-il donc passé par la tête de la Rivière de la Vie, hein?

Au moment où ces mots s'échappent de sa bouche, deux yeux d'un bleu intense plongent dans les siens.

-Où suis-je?

* * *

Vous voulez toujours me tuer? :P

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)

A l'année prochaine!


	15. 14: Ça fait quand même un mal de chien

_Aelynelle: Courtes ou longues, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir en tout cas! Merci de lire cette histoire et de la commenter, en espérant que ton réveillon se soit bien passé! :)_

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Voilà le premier chapitre de 2013, sur lequel je me suis pété les dents, je dois l'avouer x) Il s'agit des fameuses retrouvailles avec Genesis, et j'avais peur de décevoir.. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Vous avez remarqué mon exception sur l'artiste de la chanson utilisée pour le titre du chapitre? Je suis fière de moi, là x)_

_**Chapitre 14: Ça fait quand même un mal de chien d'être bien**_ (Adora – Indochine)

Je savais que ça arriverait.

Je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai vu Genesis.

C'était évident.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchis quand je l'ai vu. Quelque chose dans ses yeux m'a poussé à ne pas me poser de questions. De toute façon, je le savais, qu'il devait être vivant, mais je m'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas possible, j'ai repoussé ce fait dans un coin de mon esprit.

Je me sens maussade, mélancolique.

Je me sens mal.

Et alors que je le tire à travers le marché, ne tenant pas compte des regards appuyés, je me dis que je fais une énorme erreur. Que si ça se trouve, la Rivière de la Vie ne lui a pas offert le même présent qu'à Genesis. Que peut-être, ce n'est pas Sephiroth, mais encore une autre réplique. Que sans doute, il va tenter de me poignarder dans le dos et tenter d'assiéger le monde. Et pourtant, je sais que rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Que c'est bien lui, que c'est bien le SOLDAT que j'ai connu et admiré et pas la marionnette que j'ai dû détruire, et qu'il est trop perdu pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, nous arrivons à la sortie du marché. Aucun de nous deux ne parle durant tout le chemin jusqu'au 7th Heaven. Je pose ma main sur le montant de la porte et m'apprête à la pousser quand sa main vient immobiliser mon bras. De ses yeux de chat, il me fixe:

-Il n'y pas de clients, à cette heure-ci?

Ok, tout perdu qu'il soit, il l'est moins que moi. Je hoche la tête et l'entraine vers l'arrière du bâtiment, par la porte délabrée qui arrive encore à tenir sous les escaliers de secours rouillés. On entre discrètement. Il n'y a personne dans l'arrière boutique et j'en profite. J'entends les rires et les conversations bruyantes des clients dans la pièce voisine.

-Pour aller à l'étage, il faut passer par la salle, dis-je à Sephiroth en lui sortant une chaise de sous une table branlante. Alors on va rester ici. Inutile de se faire remarquer.

Je m'assied en face de lui et pendant de longues secondes, personne ne prend la parole. Il se tient droit sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur la lumière vacillante de la lampe.

-Que va-t-il arriver à Assan? Demande-t-il enfin.

-Assan? Le tigre? Je n'en sais rien.

A nouveau, le silence.

-Pourquoi avoir voyagé avec lui? Je demande. A toi tout seul, tu aurais déjà dû te faire repérer par les patrouilles. Alors avec un colosse comme lui...

-Nous n'avons eu aucun problème, juste un peu d'agitation aux alentours de Junon.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu. On dirait qu'il me fait un rapport.

Agacé, je constate que le silence reprend encore sa place entre nous.

-As-tu retrouvé Masamune? Genesis n'a pas encore remis la main sur sa rapière.

Brusquement, son regard se fixe sur le mien, qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'éviter depuis le début. Je crois y déceler un peu d'angoisse.

-Genesis est ici?

-Oui. Depuis deux semaines, maintenant.

-Ça fait deux semaines que je suis là, moi aussi, dit-il comme s'il prenait conscience d'une vérité essentielle.

Soudain, au beau milieu du silence qui s'est insidieusement réinstallé, la porte battant tourne sur ses gonds dans un fracas épouvantable et Yuffie entre.

-Et tu dis qu'ils sont où, les verres à bière? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Dans le placard à droite! Lui répond Tifa depuis le comptoir.

Mais jamais Yuffie n'arrivera pas jusqu'au placard à droite. Je saute sur mes pieds et tente de l'arrêter, mais à peine s'est-elle retournée vers moi qu'elle pousse un hurlement terrifié. Sa main vole instinctivement dans son dos où le Shuriken ne se trouve pas, soigneusement rangé dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours.

-Cloud! Éloigne-toi! CLOUD! Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est... Que c'est...

Incapable de prononcer son prénom, elle avance de quelques pas, m'attrape par le coude et me tire avec force vers elle. Je la prend par les épaules et abaisse mon visage à son niveau.

-Yuffie, Yuffie, dis-je pour la calmer. Yuffie, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Genesis. Lui c'est pareil.

-Mais comment tu peux en être sûr?! Lâche-moi, il faut qu'on se batte!

Alertée par les cris, Tifa débarque dans la pièce, un verre et un chiffon dans les mains. Quand elle aperçoit Sephiroth, elle se fige, manquant de lâcher l'objet. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles plus personne ne bouge, Tifa se reprend.

-Arrêtez de hurler. Les clients commencent à se poser des questions. Je vais appeler Genesis.

De toute évidence, elle a tout compris plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-De quoi? Mais Tifa... proteste Yuffie avant de se tourner lentement vers moi. Alors... C'est vrai? Enfin je veux dire... Jenova, tout ça... C'est fini?

-Oui, j'acquiesce. Jenova a laissé l'esprit de Sephiroth.

-Je l'en ai bannie, rectifie-t-il, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-Voilà.

Yuffie hoche la tête, mais pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air totalement convaincue. Elle reste derrière moi, regardant l'argenté avec méfiance, les poings serrés en cas d'attaque. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction des autres...

* * *

Je me doutais évidemment que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Je n'avais pas l'ambition d'arriver ici la bouche en cœur et prendre tout le monde dans mes bras comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais à ce point... J'imaginais que puisqu'ils avaient déjà rencontré Genesis et compris et accepté son histoire, me voir ne devrait pas les perturber autant. Enfin, Cloud ne m'a pas posé de questions, et la jeune femme brune qui est entrée non plus, ils ont peut-être plus de réflexion que les autres.

Oui, parce que je me souviens d'AVALANCHE, maintenant. Je me souviens de ses membres, aussi. Un pilote blond, qui a fait partie de la Shinra. Je pense, et à juste titre, sans doute, qu'il aura du mal avec mon retour. Vincent, qui, avec un peu de chance, encaissera facilement. Le colosse à la peau sombre, le chef, il me semble. Oui, il y aura sûrement plus de difficultés que de facilité, mais n'est-ce pas le prix de mon retour? N'y avait-il pas Reeves avec aux, aussi? Et un félin qui... Et Assan, que lui arrivait-il? Je me sentais seul sans lui. Même si Cloud n'a pas l'air de montrer de l'animosité envers moi, je ne suis pas rassuré. J'aimerais quand même avoir une figure connue quelque part à laquelle je pourrais me raccrocher.

-On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi, retentit une voix dans l'entrée.

Absorbé comme je l'étais, je n'ai pas entendu la porte pivoter, mais la voix, je la reconnais. Eh bien, moi qui voulait une figure connue.

-Genesis.

-Sephiroth.

Nous restons un long moment dans le silence, à se dévisager. Cloud, soudain, reprend ses esprit et traine Yuffie hors de la pièce.

Après encore une poignée de secondes, Genesis vient s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'a laissée Cloud.

-Alors, dit-il. Ça fait bizarre, hein?

-On n'a plus notre place ici, je lui répond.

-Évidemment que si, insiste-t-il, le regard plus froid que la glace. Je sais pourquoi on est ici.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Parce qu'il y a une raison?

-La Rivière de la Vie ne fait jamais rien au hasard, Sephiroth. As-tu vu Angeal?

-Non. Seulement en rêve.

-Tu ne sers toujours à rien dans ce cas, objecte-t-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

Je sais qu'il attend que j'explose, qu'il tente de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et même si j'ai bien envie de lui expliquer ma façon de penser en lui montrant comment moi au moins j'ai bien retrouvé Masamune, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Voilà que nos rôles sont inversés, alors, je répond.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en se levant, mais lors de ma mort, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a aidé.

-Personne ne t'a aidé.

-Voilà pourquoi je comptais sur toi. Comment tu as dit? ''Je vais te laisser pourrir'', c'est ça?

-C'était pour te protéger.

J'essaye de lui expliquer, mais de toute façon, borné comme il l'est, c'est sans espoir. Surpris par ma réponse, il hausse un sourcil.

-Eh bien, voilà autre chose! C'est nouveau ça? J'étais en train de crever et toi pour me protéger, tu refuses de m'aider. Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a aucune logique dans ta réponse?

-Si, il y en a une, j'insiste. Par qui étais-je déjà manipulé, à ce moment-là?

-Ne commence pas à jouer aux devinettes avec moi. Tu as été lâche, c'est tout! Admets-le!

Je secoue la tête. C'est un véritable dialogue de sourd. Il ne veut entendre que ce qu'il veut que je dise et toute discussion est impossible avec lui. Ça a toujours été ainsi, en fait.

-D'accord, je dis en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Tu as raison, j'ai été lâche.

Inutile de me mettre à dos le seul être ici qui sait ce que c'est que d'être perdu dans un monde qui n'est plus le vôtre. Ça l'étonne d'ailleurs, que j'abandonne aussi vite. Du temps de nos éternelles querelles, ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Nous en serions venu aux mains et l'un de nous aurait été envoyé à l'infirmerie tandis que l'autre se serait tapé l'éternel sermon d'Angeal pendant des heures.

-Mais, je continue, tu dois reconnaitre, et de toute façon tu le sais, que si je t'avais aidé, Jenova n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi.

-Et qu'on aurait dominé le monde à nous deux, termine-t-il.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flancs sur ma chaise.

-Pardon? Dis-je quand je me reprend enfin. C'est ce que tu voulais? Tu te fous de moi, Genesis!

Je me suis levé sans même m'en rendre compte, mais lui n'a pas bougé. Il se contente de me fixer de ses yeux bleus sans même ciller.

-A une époque, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu, oui.

-Tu n'es même pas conscient de l'horreur de ce que tu dis.

-Si. Si, quand elle t'a détruit, j'ai compris.

-C'était un peu tard, excuse-moi!

J'ai haussé la voix. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du taux de folie que pouvait présenter Genesis alors que la dégénérescence le rongeait.

-Ce truc t'a bousillé le cerveau, je décrète.

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Pas de quoi? Je m'énerve.

Son regard m'énerve, ce qu'il dit m'énerve, cette discussion m'énerve, IL m'énerve!

-De la façon dont je voulais te surpasser dans tous les domaines.

-Ah si, ça je m'en souviens.

L'acidité de mes mots ne semble pas l'atteindre. Il veut me faire comprendre quelque chose, et il exposera son point de vue à l'infini même si j'en venais à le frapper.

-Au moins, j'aurais voulu le même niveau que toi. J'aurais pu partager, si tant soit il que j'eusse eu quelque chose à t'offrir!

N'empêche, je ne sais pas où il a mis son orgueil pour me parler comme ça à cœur ouvert ne serait-ce que pendant cinq minutes. Cette simple constatation me pousse à l'écouter.

-J'aurais pu partager ce monde avec toi si tu m'avais aidé.

-Si les plans de Jenova avaient été menés à bien, ce serait elle, et uniquement elle qui aurait régné. Elle se serait débarrassée de nous aussitôt ses buts atteints.

-Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Je ne pouvais déjà plus rien faire pour toi.

-Est-ce que tu l'as seulement voulu?

-T'aider? Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il.

-Je m'en doutais.

* * *

Au moment où des éclats de voix ont commencés à se faire entendre dans la pièce d'à-côté, j'ai été tenté d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Tifa m'a retenu.

-Laisse les discuter, m'a-t-elle dit.

Soit. Voilà plus d'une heure que le bar a fermé ses portes, et ils ne sont toujours pas sortis de l'arrière boutique.

A peu près un quart d'heures avant la fermeture, le reste d'AVALANCHE était rentrée. En quelques mots, on avait expliqué, Yuffie, Tifa et moi, ce qu'il s'était passé. Vincent n'avait eu aucune réaction, Cid et Barret s'étaient regardés et avaient visiblement hésité longtemps sur la conduite à avoir, puis s'étaient assis et avaient rongé leur frein, comme les autres. Red avait dit qu'il s'en doutait comme on annonce qu'on savait quelle issue une course de chocobos allait avoir, puis il s'était couché et s'était mis à somnoler. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les derniers clients réglaient leurs dettes, la porte d'entrée avait pivoté et le tigre de Sephiroth était entré. Cid avait saisi sa lance, Barret avait armé son bras, Red avait ouvert les yeux et Yuffie avait sursauté. Indifférent à tout cela, le colosse s'était tranquillement avancé dans la salle, avait bondi sur une banquette et s'était endormi là.

Voilà où nous en sommes. Je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'entrée assez remarquée d'Assan, et Tifa commence à s'inquiéter. Elle me jette de fréquents regards et se mord la lèvre, désespérée. Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs et dans mes pensées, oubliant peu à peu le monde qui m'entoure quand soudain, Tifa me saisit le poignet et me tire brutalement hors du bar.

-T'as pas l'intention de sombrer encore, hein? Demande-t-elle à peine la porte s'est-elle refermée sur nous.

-Tifa...

-Cloud! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! T'as dit que tu t'en sortirais!

Dans l'obscurité, ses larmes brillent au coin de ses yeux.

-Tu m'as donné un mois, je lui rappelle, je vais m'en sortir, fais-moi confiance, Tifa. Ça va aller.

Elle semble me croire et sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et riant.

Le problème, c'est que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!

A la prochaine! :)


	16. 15: Au milieu des tempêtes

_Aelynelle: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait hyper plaisir, et tes commentaires sont toujours aussi délicieux! T'inquiète pas, Genesis va la retrouver, sa rapière, j'aime pas le voir sans non plus x) Ouuuh, la petite histoire de Yuffie m'a bien fait rigoler, en tout cas, c'était génial, merci! xD Ouais, mais il se souvient pas de Tifa, il a la mémoire d'un vieux xd Ouais, c'est vrai, cette cinématique était épique! \o/ Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_Hello mes amours! Bon, après ce que je considère être un petit retard, je vous offre ce chapitre qui marque la fin d'une partie de la fic, même si à l'origine, elle n'est pas coupée en parties, mais bref. :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 15: Au milieu des tempêtes, j'ai trop mal à la tête**_ (Marie – Damien Saez)

-_Où suis-je?_

C'est une question de pure rhétorique. En fait, je me contrefiche de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me contrefiche de tout, de toute façon. Ce monde n'est plus le mien, il ne m'accepte plus et pour vivre une seconde fois, il me faudrait vivre totalement coupé du monde, ce qui apparemment, ne peut être réalisé, puisque je dois accomplir une mission stupide et irréalisable à mes yeux.

-T'es à Junon, gamin.

Pour la première fois, je percute que je ne suis pas seul dans la pièce. Un vieil homme avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes me fixe, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, et une vieille femme assise sur une chaise à bascule, à ma droite, me regarde presque tendrement.

-Nous nous sommes occupés de toi pendant ton coma, me dit-elle. Hier soir, mon mari t'a repêché en mer.

À ces mots, l'homme hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui! Dit-il. Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé!

Il est totalement surexcité, et la proximité entre nous commence à m'étouffer.

-Écarte-toi, Jean, enfin! S'exclame la femme d'un air sévère en le tirant en arrière par le col. Laisse-le respirer!

Je me redresse un peu sans écouter leur prise de bec. J'éprouve presque de la lassitude de ne pas être mort, quel que soit le point de vue que j'aie pu éprouver sur le moment. Je me retrouve à nouveau projeté dans un endroit qui ne me comprend plus, avec des gens que je ne connais pas à retrouver, avec comme seuls indices; Midgar et AVALANCHE. À la pensée de ce qui m'attend, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

Mes hôtes s'interrompent et me regardent.

-Nous sommes désolés, s'excuse la femme. Vous voulez peut-être rester au calme. Reposez-vous, je vous apporterai un bon déjeuner* dans quelques minutes.

Sur ces paroles, le couple quitte la pièce alors que le mari secoue encore le bras de sa femme en disant, tout excité: ''Angeal Hewley, Anne, Angeal Hewley! Le SOLDAT!''

Je me recouche contre les coussins moelleux et essaye de me concentrer.

Il faut que j'aille à Midgar. Quitte à obtenir une seconde chance, autant lui trouver un sens -et une utilité! Et quitte à se retrouver totalement perdu, autant rejoindre Genesis et Sephiroth, qui ne doivent pas avoir plus de repères que moi. Il faut que je rejoigne Midgar, et le plus vite possible.

J'attends sagement le retour d'Anne, qui apporte un plateau couvert de nourriture. Elle s'assied sur la chaise à bascule, reprend son tricot en mains pendant que je dévore mon repas, et entreprend de me faire la discussion.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là? Me demande-t-elle par dessus le cliquetis de ses aiguilles.

Je devine que sa question ne concerne pas seulement le fait de m'être retrouvé en pleine mer et à moitié mort, mais de me retrouver ici, dans le monde en général. Puisque son mari à l'air de savoir qui je suis, ils savent sûrement tous les deux ce qui m'est arrivé.

-On m'a accordé une seconde chance. Quant à mon naufrage, j'ai été attaqué par surprise. Il faut que j'aille à Midgar.

-Plus tard, me dit-elle, conciliante. Il faut que vous vous reposiez, maintenant. Si demain votre fièvre aura baissé un peu plus, on vous y emmènera.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi? Dis-je, perplexe. Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

-Peut-être, mais mon mari nourrit une véritable passion pour les héros de jadis, et il préfèrerait certainement mourir plutôt que de ne pas vous aider. Et puis de toute façon, vous n'échapperez pas seul aux patrouilles. Ils recherchent déjà Sephiroth.

-Pourquoi?

-Il paraitrait qu'ils l'ont vu aux alentours de Junon il y a quelques jours. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, celui qui leur a communiqué l'information était totalement ivre, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. Et puis, ils partent de l'hypothèse que l'homme avait peut-être raison.

Je laisse tomber la miche de pain sur le plateau, l'appétit coupé.

-Je veux partir.

Si Seph' a des problèmes, je veux être là pour le défendre, comme avant. Ça, ce serait une bonne façon d'utiliser une seconde chance. Rester fidèle à ceux pour qui j'offrirai ma vie et toutes les chances qu'on pourra m'accorder

-Pas maintenant, me coupe la femme, catégorique. Vous êtes trop faible.

-Je veux partir!

-Vous êtes faible! Vous ne savez même pas tenir sur vos jambes!

Anne fait claquer les aiguilles de son tricot sur la table de nuit et se lève, furieuse. Sa réaction me surprend. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Soudain, elle se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Je suis désolée. Mon fils est mort dans des conditions similaires. Il m'avait assuré qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il pouvait retourner chez lui après une forte fièvre pas tout à fait retombée. Il est sorti, mais l'effort l'a affaibli, et la fièvre est remontée en flèche. Il a titubé au milieu de la route, il ne savait plus où il était, et un camion l'a renversé.

Elle se reprend et essuie ses larmes. Je reste paralysé, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre ou quoi faire pour la consoler.

-Je me suis occupée de vous comme je m'étais occupée de lui. Et je ne supporterai pas que ça se reproduise pour vous.

Je hoche la tête.

-Reposez-vous, d'accord?

Elle m'adresse un pauvre sourire et sort. Ça, c'est une situation dans laquelle on se sent absolument con. Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu, ça me fera du bien.

* * *

L'après-midi est passée relativement vite. J'ai discuté avec Anne, longuement, mais j'ai à peine adressé la parole à Jean, en présence duquel je me sens comme un animal de foire. Je commence à savoir ce que ressentait Sephiroth au milieu de scientifiques tarés.

Il a été convenu que demain, au petit matin, on embarquera tous les trois dans la camionnette de Jean, direction Midgar. Je serai leur neveu, puisque c'est déjà le mensonge servi par mes hôtes aux patrouilles, et je m'appellerai Dario. Passé Junon, on roulera plus ou moins tranquillement jusqu'aux frontières de Midgar, où Jean et Anne me laisseront.

Cette nuit, aucun rêve étrange n'est venu perturber mon sommeil, j'en conclus que je suis sur la bonne voie. Vers cinq heure et demie, Jean débarque dans ma chambre et me secoue l'épaule.

-Debout, mon garçon! Il est l'heure de mettre les voiles!

Je me lève et réuni rapidement mes affaires, qui se résument en tout et pour tout que de mon uniforme dans un sac de toile. Quelques minutes plus tard -le temps nécessaire à Anne pour envelopper de serviettes quelques toast- nous voilà tous dans la camionnette, dans la faible luminosité de l'aube. Les phares s'allument, le moteur gronde et nous nous mettons en route dans un concert de cahotements et de gémissements de la part du véhicule.

-Le moteur est froid, explique Jean. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tirer dedans. C'est une vieille fille, cette cocotte!

Ok, c'est officiel, ce mec me fait peur.

Je m'allonge sur la banquette arrière** en utilisant mon sac comme coussin et décide de piquer une petite sieste.

Après un petit moment, pourtant, Jean me secoue violemment.

-Cache ton uniforme! Me presse-t-il.

Sans vraiment comprendre je fourre le sac loin sous le siège, hors de vue. La camionnette s'arrête.

-Bonjour monsieur, salue Jean par la fenêtre qu'il a ouverte sur un homme habillé de mauve.

-Bonjour, répond l'autre. On peut savoir où vous allez?

-Midgar, passer quelques jours chez des amis.

-Vos noms?

De là où je suis, je peux voir la sueur couler du front de Jean et les poings d'Anne qui serrent le bord de sa jupe.

-Jean Turner, ma femme, Anne Turner et mon neveux, Dario, le fils de ma sœur.

-Bien.

Au soulagement, de tous, l'homme n'a pas de fiche ou de document pour vérifier l'identité, voire même l'existence de certaines personnes. Il doit sûrement juger à la réticence des gens à donner leur identité.

-Nous allons procéder à une fouille du véhicule. Si vous voulez bien sortir.

Jean, Anne et moi sortons de la camionnette. La femme se met à trembler d'angoisse, et pour faire croire que c'est à cause du froid que ses membres s'agitent, je la prend dans mes bras et frictionne ses épaules. Les hommes ouvrent chaque compartiment, regardent sous chaque siège, vérifient la boite à gants et tâtent chaque revêtement. Quand un homme se penche pour regarder sous la banquette, je croise les doigts, mais il se relève sans avoir rien remarqué.

-Tout me semble en règle, dit l'homme en mauve avec un sourire. Faites un bon voyage.

C'est à ce moment qu'un détail attire son attention. Il m'arrête alors que j'allais entrer dans le véhicule, soulagé, et pose sa main sur mon torse.

-Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là? Dit-il avec un air de requin et tirant sur la chaine à laquelle pend ma plaque militaire.

Mon souffle se bloque. Si un jour j'avais cru que ce truc me trahirait...

-Angeal Hewley, hein? Vous étiez en quelle classe? Me demande l'homme.

Si j'avais le temps, je remercierais ma bonne étoile, le destin, la stupidité de ce mec, Dieu, la Déesse, l'ignorance de ce mec, le Diable, ma mère, mon père et mon poisson rouge mais je dois quand même lui répondre:

-Troisième.

-C'est étrange, votre nom me dit quelque chose...

-Je me suis battu aux côtés de Sephiroth et de Genesis pendant la guerre d'Utaï. C'est peut-être ça.

-Oui, sans doute. Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Faites bon voyage.

Cette fois, il nous laisse remonter dans la camionnette et nous redémarrons. Après une poignée de secondes, Jean brise le silence.

-Il n'y a rien qui vous a choqués, vous?

Ma gorge sèche ne me permet pas de lui répondre, mais Anne le fait à ma place:

-De quoi?

-On lui a dit que tu t'appelais Dario. Sur ta plaque, c'est écrit Angeal. Il n'a pas percuté.

Encore une fois, je bénis cet homme en mauve. Que sa stupidité reste intacte, elle sauve des vies.

Après un quart d'heure, je m'allonge à nouveau sur la banquette, un peu plus serein.

* * *

Aux frontières de Midgar, Anne me réveille doucement.

-Nous y sommes. Que ta route soit couronnée de succès. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, ça serait suspect.

Je récupère mon uniforme sous le siège et accepte les toasts qu'Anne me tend. Une bonne partie de la journée s'est écoulée. Il doit être seize heures, car l'effervescence du marché des taudis est à son comble.

-Merci pour tout, dis-je à Anne et Jean. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour les risques que vous avez pris pour moi. Merci.

-C'était naturel, mon garçon! S'exclame Jean avec les yeux brillants. Certains hommes comme toi sont destinés à faire de grandes choses. Des hommes les plus pauvres viennent les plus grandes légendes. Les héros ne devraient pas être oubliés.

Je le salue d'un signe de tête pour ses paroles qui me réchauffent le cœur, puis sort de la camionnette, à la merci du soleil chaud de cette fin d'été. Sans un dernier signe de la main, je m'en vais vers le marché. Marchant un peu au hasard des mouvements de foule, je me laisse griser par la joie des gens qui m'entourent. Les habitants se bousculent, se sautent dans les bras quand ils se reconnaissent au milieu de la foule et discutent pendant des heures sur un ton enjoué. D'après les quelques bribes de conversation que je peux surprendre, il semblerait que les taudis se reconstruisent. Certains rêveurs s'avancent même en disant que les taudis seront la prochaine zone riche maintenant que la Shinra est tombée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sors des taudis, mon maigre baluchon sur le dos. Je sors quelques toast d'une serviette et commence à en grignoter un. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais sans avoir mangé depuis hier soir, il faut que je pense à me restaurer un peu. En boitillant, un petit chien s'approche de moi. Ses côtes sont saillantes sous sa peau parfois dépourvue de poils blonds. Pris de pitié, je lui tends un petit bout de toast. Il s'approche, méfiant, et renifle mes doigts. Et puis doucement, délicatement, il prend le petit bout de pain entre ses mâchoires et se met à le grignoter. Il se couche à côté de moi et mange son bout de toast sans plus faire attention à moi. Par moment, je lui en donne d'autre, et je néglige de manger -après tout, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin- pour émietter les toasts qu'il me reste et les lui donner petit à petit. Quand il ne me reste plus rien, je lui caresse un peu le haut du crâne.

-Désolé, mon vieux, j'en ai plus.

Je me lève, essuie distraitement mes mains sur mon pantalon et me met à marcher. Le petit chien me suit, boitillant douloureusement. Je me retourne et le regarde.

-Retourne près de ton maitre. Allez!

Mais rien à faire, le chien veut rester avec moi. Alors qu'au loin, la silhouette d'une église se profile, révulsé par la vue de sa douleur quand il essaye de marcher, je le prends dans mes bras.

-Allez, viens-là, va. On chercher des amis. Tu es d'accord?

Le petit chien jappe un peu, heureux, et nous nous mettons en route. Enfin, j'arrive au seuil de l'église, d'où je perçois des bruits et un brouhaha indistinct. On dirait qu'il y a des travaux, là-dedans. Avec un peu de chance, les ouvriers pourront m'indiquer le chemin pour trouver AVALANCHE. Je pousse la lourde porte et le silence se fait. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des ouvriers comme je me l'imaginais. En fait, il y a trois jeunes femmes dans l'église; une blonde, une brune et une plus jeune, brune elle aussi. Il y a là un colosse à la peau sombre et un blond aux allures rebelles, une clope entre les lèvres. Il y a un fauve aussi, un tigre énorme, titanesque, aux côtés d'un plus petit fauve au poil roux. Sur un banc, là-bas, un homme en costume, aux allures utaïennes. Et derrière eux, Sephiroth et Genesis. Tous me fixent, mais personne ne réagit. Le petit chien lui-même semble sentir la tension dans l'air et s'abrite dans mes bras. Genesis est le premier à réagir.

-Angeal...

Il s'approche de moi, et sous une impulsion étrange qui me laisse perplexe, il me prend dans ses bras. Mais ce qui me surprend encore plus, c'est que Sephiroth, sans montrer d'expression, comme à son habitude, s'approche de nous et lui-aussi, nous enlace. Le petit chien, heureux de se sentir à ce point aimé, jappe et me lèche la joue.

Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Rien que pour ça. Pour eux.

* * *

*: Oui, je suis belge, mais je m'adapte à la majorité des lecteurs, mes voisins les français(e). C'est un peu chaud, de changer tout ça x)

**: Je sais, il n'y a pas de banquette arrière dans une camionnette, mais j'ai inventé une nouvelle camionnette familiale, voilà.

Ca y est! Il se sont retrouvés, faites péter le champagne! Voilà donc la fin de la première partie de la fic, qui sera composée de trois parties; la première, celle-là, la deuxième, celle qui va suivre (Nan, vrai?) et la troisième, le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci encore à ceux qui lisent, reviewent, suivent et rangent cette fics dans leur favs, ça fait HYPER plaisir. Merci à tous.


	17. 16: Alors ils marchent ensemble

_Aelynelle: Oui, j'avais déjà remarqué que la mort (l'assassinat) d'Angeal te posait un sacré problème xD Je te rassure; à moi aussi. Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai aussi eu une image dégueulasse en tête. Ca aussi, ça t'énerve, qu'Angeal refuse de manger des pommes xD Voilà, donc, il y avait déjà des camionnettes familiales dans FFVII. xD Sérieusement? oO Merde, ça doit faire bizarre d'imaginer le mec habillé en fuschia OO.. Oula, il devrait remercier beaucoup de choses, Angeal, de toute façon xD Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews géniales, c'est un énorme plaisir de les lire, merci beaucoup! Merci pour me suivre, aussi, et pour lire cette fic x) Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira! :)_

Hello les amis!

Voilà le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :)

_**Chapitre 16: Alors ils marchent ensemble quand pauvres cons damnés**_ (Les Hommes – Damien Saez)

Après ce qui leur parait une éternité, Angeal relève la tête de l'épaule sur laquelle il l'a laissée tomber; celle de Genesis, en l'occurrence.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, dit-il avec ce qu'on peut croire être des larmes dans les yeux.

-A nous aussi, dit Sephiroth.

-On commençait à se demander quand est-ce que tu allais arriver, se moque Genesis avant d'aviser la petite créature que son ami tient toujours dans ses bras. Encore un chiot? Enchaine-t-il, narquois.

-Cesse de te moquer, lui intime Angeal en lui adressant un regard noir pour le principe. Regarde-le. Si je ne l'avais pas ramené, il serait probablement mort de faim dans quelques jours.

Les autres personnes présentes se jettent des regards interloqués. Disons que voir les trois plus grands SOLDATS au monde, censés être morts, caresser un chiot en disant vouloir en prendre soin a de quoi interpeller ceux qui les ont connus dans l'âge d'or de la Shinra.

Après un long silence, rompu seulement par les jappements du petit chiot dans les bras d'Angeal, Tseng se racle la gorge et s'approche.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous devrions commencer.

Et sans un mot de plus, l'Utaien se dirige vers la sortie, suivi d'Elena.

-Qu'est-ce qui va commencer? Demande Angeal à Sephiroth.

-Une réunion apparemment.

-Pourquoi?

-Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Genesis si, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Voilà deux jours que je suis ici.

-Et toi, Gen'?

-Ça va faire un peu plus de deux semaines.

Les trois ex-SOLDATS s'avancent à la suite des membres d'AVALANCHE, emboitant le pas à Cid. Au passage devant le 7th Heaven, ils récupèrent Cloud et Vincent.

-Et... ça se passe bien? Demande Angeal, un peu inquiet quant à la façon de réagir face aux autres.

Genesis hausse les épaules.

-On commence à s'entendre, dit-il.

-Seph'?

L'ex-Général a un rictus.

-Disons juste que rien n'a changé.

-Vous ne vous parlez pas? Demande à nouveau le brun.

-Rarement. Et c'est peut-être mieux, avoue Sephiroth.

-Oui, je suppose que Cloud...

Angeal laisse sa phrase en suspens et attend une réaction de la part de l'argenté.

-Tu vas rire, dit-il enfin, mais c'est encore avec lui que j'ai parlé le plus.

-Oui et puis après on m'a appelé en renforts, raille Genesis.

Assan, en tête de groupe, s'arrête soudainement et attend les trois SOLDATS. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur, la bête se remet en marche. Un peu étonné, Angeal consulte Genesis du regard qui hausse les épaules.

-Il dit que Zack et Aerith sont heureux, dit soudainement Sephiroth.

Angeal écarquille les yeux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il peut parler avec toi?

-Et avec Zack et Aerith? Enchaine le roux.

-Et avec vous aussi s'il le voulait.

-Mais comment?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il dit que ça a toujours été ainsi, depuis la création du monde, les esprits et l'âme des félins se ressemblent par leur complexité, et ainsi ils peuvent entrer en contact.

-C'est impossible, décrète Genesis.

-Je trouve que beaucoup de choses sont impossibles, ces temps-ci, relève Angeal. Alors un tigre qui parle aux morts, pourquoi pas?

-Il dit que tu es moins étroit d'esprit que l'autre étriqué.

Genesis lève un sourcil, vexé.

-''Étriqué''? Pardon, mais je n'ai pas l'esprit ''étriqué''.

-Je te signale que c'est ce qu'Assan a dit. Et qu'il peut lire dans ton esprit.

Genesis émet un ''tss'' désapprobateur pendant qu'Angeal tente de se retenir de rire.

-Où va-t-on, en fait?

Angeal interpelle Cid pour changer de sujet, et éviter le regard noir que Genesis lui lance. Le blond se tourne vers lui:

-A la Shinra! Ou ce qu'il en reste, plutôt. Une espèce de Manoir qui fout bien les j'tons, si tu veux mon avis!

-Cid... réprimande Vincent.

-Quoi?! J'ai rien dit!

Cid se détourne des trois ressuscités pour regarder l'homme à la cape rouge. Juste à ses côtés, Elena lui darde un regard qui dit clairement ''Redis ça, pour voir?''. Cid se racle la gorge, gêné, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Zolé... grogne-t-il.

Satisfaite, Elena se détourne et reprend le fil de sa conversation avec Tifa.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, le groupe entier atteint le fameux Manoir dont parlait Cid. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs pièces et couloirs, ils arrivent dans une immense salle au centre duquel trône une énorme table de bois massif. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Rufus Shinra, entouré de Rude et de Reno, discute au téléphone.

-Asseyez-vous, intime Tseng aux autres. On va commencer.

-Décidément, z'ont pas changé, grogne Cid en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Il étouffe un juron lorsqu'Elena, qui passe derrière lui, lui gifle l'arrière de la tête.

-Hey! S'insurge-t-il, mais Elena et déjà aux côtés de Rufus, qui raccroche prestement.

-Bien, commence-t-il. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, dit-il en croisant le regard d'Angeal et de Sephiroth, nous pouvons commencer les choses sérieuses.

Il s'assied et intime d'un geste de la main à ses Turks de faire de même.

-Pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne le sauraient pas encore, la planète est menacée, de la même manière dont elle l'a été autrefois. Des puits de Makô ont été creusés, d'autres que nous avons scellés ont été rouverts en toute illégalité, de petits réacteurs ont été construits aux quatre coins de Gaïa. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Si nous laissons ceci continuer, nous tomberons dans le même panneau qu'il y a quelques années. Chacune des personnes présentes ici ont accepté d'aider. Qu'en est-il de vous?

Son regard bleu se porte sur Sephiroth et Angeal.

-Tu as accepté? Demande l'argenté à Genesis, assis à sa gauche.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

-Faut bien faire quelque chose une fois ressuscité, dit-il.

Sephiroth hoche la tête.

-D'accord. J'en suis.

Angeal suit le mouvement et accepte lui-aussi, entre deux caresses administrées à son chiot endormi sur ses genoux.

Si leur rapide décision surprend les membres du conseil, personne n'en laisse rien paraitre et Rufus continue, imperturbable:

-Bien, nous voici donc à l'aube d'une nouvelle bataille.

Il se lève et se dirige vers une énorme carte de Gaïa projetée sur le mur.

-Les endroits marqués d'une croix rouge sont les endroits dans lesquels nous avons retrouvé des puits de Makô qui avaient été scellés. Dans les montagnes, principalement, et dans les plaines. En bleu, ce sont ceux qui ont été creusés.

-C'est normal s'il y en a qui sont tout autour des grandes villes? Demande Tifa.

-Oui. Même s'ils sont repérables plus facilement que les autres dans les caves des maisons environnantes, c'est normal. L'utilisation de la Makô dans les grandes villes a fini par en polluer le sol, et donner cours à de petits gisements en croissance.

-Et en vert? Demande Barret.

-En vert, ce sont les petits réacteurs qui ont été cachés sur Gaïa entière. Il y en a partout. Sur chaque continent et dans chaque type de relief.

Rufus marque une pause et se détourne de la carte.

-Bien évidemment, ceci n'est qu'un échantillon. Avec le peu d'agents que la Shinra possède encore, il est impossible de tous les avoir repérés.

-Il y a beaucoup de croix pour une poignée d'agents, fait remarquer Yuffie.

-Ceci est le fruit de trois ans de travail, explique Rufus. La moitié de ma fortune va aux bandes douteuses des Taudis pour les dissuader de perturber vos travaux, et l'autre part dans ces recherches.

-Si pendant trois ans vous avez trouvé tout ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt? Intervient Red.

Rufus soupire.

-Même avec votre soutien, je n'aurais rien pu faire. J'attendais un miracle, si vous voulez. Et puis il y a quelques semaines, Reno l'a trouvé, le miracle. Genesis Rhapsodos dans les Taudis, un des plus grands SOLDATS censé être mort. Ça a tout de suite changé la donne, si je puis dire. Maintenant, avec le soutien de Sephiroth et d'Angeal, toutes les chances sont de notre côté. Personne ne s'attend à votre retour.

-En fait si, intervient Angeal. Aux alentours de Junon, il parait qu'on aurait vu Sephiroth. Ils sont sur le pied de guerre là-bas.

Rufus balaye sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Personne n'y croira. Et puis de toute façon, vous ne pourrez agir dans l'ombre. Nous allons jouer sur le doute. Puisque vous ne ferez qu'apparaitre dans certaines villes et dans certains endroits, les habitants vont répandre une rumeur, et au début, personne ne les croira. Et puis au fur et à mesure que la rumeur se répandra, les gens vont se mettre à douter, et le monde sera sûr de sa véracité seulement lorsque tout le monde vous aura vu, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

-Ça m'parait un peu foireux, dit Cid.

-Parce que ça l'est, monsieur Highwind. Jouer sur une rumeur et la crédulité des gens équivaut à jouer à un quitte ou double. C'est une stratégie -si on peut lui donner ce nom- très utilisée dans les médias.

-Oui et ça s'applique tellement à notre cas, raille le blond. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire? Parce que c'est bien beau de savoir _comment_ on va faire, mais si on sait pas _quoi_ faire...

-A vrai dire, c'est ce dont je discutait avec Reeves quand vous êtes arrivé.

-Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui, dit Barret.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? S'enquit Tifa.

-Il va bien, oui, reprend Rufus. Il est l'un des seuls à m'être resté fidèle.

-Après avoir bossé double jeu avec et contre vous, faut l'faire, coupe Cid.

Rufus soupire à nouveau et décide d'ignorer l'attaque.

-Il dit que plusieurs approches sont possibles. Se séparer, par exemple. Un groupe s'occuperait de détruire les réacteurs et un autre traquerait les coupables.

-Comme au bon vieux temps! S'exclame Cid en s'étirant.

-Cid, intervient Vincent avant que Rufus ne commette un meurtre. Épargne-nous ton humour foireux, tu veux?

Cid grogne et marmonne un truc incompréhensible avant de se renfrogner.

-Ok, soupire-t-il.

Rufus reprend:

-Nous pouvons aussi compter sur l'effet de surprise et laisser les réacteurs et les puits tranquilles avant d'avoir localisé l'organisation à l'origine de tout ça. Et on leur tomberait dessus en même temps.

-Et s'ils savent qu'ils sont surveillés? Demande Sephiroth.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant. Pour la plupart des gens, la Shinra n'existe plus.

Cid ouvre la bouche pour parler mais un coup de pied de la part de Tifa sous la table la lui fait vite refermer.

La réunion s'éternise, mais aucun plan n'est vraiment retenu. Lorsque tard dans la nuit Rufus les laisse partir, ils sont abattus. Ils n'ont toujours aucune piste et cette fois, ça semble perdu d'avance. Le retour au 7th Heaven est silencieux, empli de fatigue et de désespoir. Cloud se sent vidé. Il ne sait pas encore dans quoi il s'est engagé.

A l'intérieur du bar, les ''bonne nuit'' s'échangent dans un concert de murmures et de soupirs, et les pas lourds dans les escaliers témoignent du manque d'enthousiasme de la troupe. Mais alors que Cloud allait suivre tout le monde et monter se coucher, Tifa le retient par la manche.

-Je peux te parler?

Cloud acquiesce et ils attendent tout deux que chacun soit monté se coucher.

-Cloud, soupire Tifa.

Elle se tait et Cloud la dévisage. Apparemment, elle ne sait pas par quoi commencer.

-Cloud, tu sombres à nouveau, dit-elle enfin.

Le blond n'a aucune réaction.

-Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que la planète va mourir et que nous sommes sa seule chance de survie?

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Cloud! Mais réveille-toi!

Pour appuyer ses dires, Tifa secoue un peu le blond par les épaules.

-Tu m'as promis d'essayer! J'étais fière de toi! N'abandonne pas, Cloud.

Le blond reste là à la fixer, incapable de dire un seul mot.

-Tu n'as rien dit à la réunion! Les seuls mots que tu as prononcé ces derniers jours, c'était ceux que tu as adressés à Sephiroth! Cloud, on a besoin de toi.

Tifa passe doucement une main sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

-Je vais me coucher, dit celui-ci, sans aucune émotion.

Alors, les traits de Tifa se durcissent, et elle commence à crier, furieuse. Elle ouvre son cœur à Cloud, lui dit qu'elle ne peut plus supporter ça, qu'elle ne peut plus le voir sombrer par intermittence, qu'elle ne peut plus espérer pour lui et se pourlécher d'illusions. Qu'il doit se relever s'il veut réussir à vivre normalement et que s'il ne le fait pas, il ne pourra plus compter sur elle. Pour finir, elle le gifle de toute ses forces et quitte le bar en arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds.

Ses cris ont fait redescendre la plupart des membres d'AVALANCHE, et les trois ex-SOLDATS, en-haut de l'escalier, échangent des regards interloqués.

-Cloud, que s'est-il passé? Demande Vincent.

-Rien, répond le blond en les bousculant pour monter les escaliers.

En haut des marches, il croise le regard de Sephiroth.

Non, c'est définitivement trop dur d'affronter ça.

* * *

Non, je ne suis pas sadique. Ou si peu.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir!

Au fait, je vous préviens tout de suite, le chapitre suivant ne risque pas d'être très long, alors j'essayerai de poster rapidement la suite!

A la prochaine! :)


	18. 17: Les filles aiment bien danser

_Shiro Akakuro: Oui, c'était horrible! Déjà tu galère pour la battre donc faut te taper ça des centaines de fois.. Mais nooon, faut pas pleurer! Perso, j'ai trouvé cette phrase un poil trop guimauve; j'ai vraiment hésité à la mettre. Oui, y a du changement, mais Sephy est lent, tu te souviens? xD Dis donc, tes images louches se transmettent très facilement, tu savais? x) Oui oui, d'ailleurs je m'inspire de ce Manoir bien flippant pour faire le mien xD En plus habitable, quoi. Et pas avec un foutu code que personne ne sait trouver! Eh ben non, Seph' n'en a rien à foutre, de Tifa xD Non, j'déconne, il en est pas à ce point-là.. Enfin.. Bref, voilà le petit chapitre qui devait arriver plus vite que les autres, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews géniales, elles sont épiques!_

Hello tout le monde!

Voilà le petit chapitre plus rapide que les autres que je vous avais promis! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Ah, au fait, infiniment désolée pour le langage parfois vulgaire de ce chapitre. Et les abréviations illisibles. Et les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient échappé à ma relecture. Encore désolée.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17: Les filles aiment bien danser l'amour le samedi soir**_ (Lula – Damien Saez)

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là.

J'ai pas réfléchi.

J'avais besoin de m'éclater.

D'oublier Cloud. Pour une fois.

Juste pour quelques heures, oublier ses foutues crises d'humeur, ses yeux vides et son putain de silence. Arrêter de m'imaginer le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il crie pour me prouver qu'il est encore vivant. Arrêter de vouloir tuer à nouveau les trois SOLDATS qui l'ont fait sombrer. Arrêter de penser. Et juste danser. Juste s'éclater.

-Vot' nom, me demande le videur.

-Tifa Lockhart.

-Ça va pas être possible.

Oh que si, mon gros.

-Laisse-moi passer, tu veux, j'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle.

J'essaye de me glisser entre lui et le montant de la porte mais il se décale un peu, me coupant le passage.

-Écoute, gamine, casse-toi. T'es pas sur ma liste.

-Vous avez pas de liste.

-La liste, elle est là, dit-il en se tapotant la tempe. Et toi j't'ai jamais vue. Va jouer à la poupée.

Et là, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. J'attrape le colosse par le col et le plaque contre le mur. Il a un hoquet de surprise et il essaye de me faire lâcher prise. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que la sécurité n'intervienne et je me dépêche de lui cracher quelques mots d'un ton rageur.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de négocier ce soir, alors demain, tu viens au bar, je t'offre une bière, on discute, tout ce que tu veux, mais. Pas. Ce. Soir.

Je ponctue chacun des trois derniers mots par une brusque secousse qui lui écrase douloureusement la colonne vertébrale. A moitié étranglé, l'homme hoche la tête, agitant un peu ses cheveux noirs et je le repose.

-Merci. Et à l'avenir, retenez mon nom dans votre liste. Ça vous évitera certains désagréments.

Et enfin, je passe la porte. Dès les premiers pas dans la boite, la musique me crève les tympans. Je vais jusqu'au bar et commande une vodka que je descends d'une traite.

-Tifa, fait une voix rieuse derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Reno, évidemment. Qui d'autre, à moitié affalé sur un bar, essayerait de se bourrer la gueule pendant une nuit entière.

-Reno, je répond.

-S'tu fais là? Demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-J'joue au golf.

Il a un rire débile, celui des gens qui ne font pas que se bourrer la gueule.

-Reno, t'arrêtera la drogue, un jour?

Et voilà, je viens pour arrêter de m'en faire pour un foutu hérisson blond, et me voilà à m'inquiéter pour un autre hérisson roux.

-J'sais pas. J'suis bien, là.

-Quel rapport?

-Rapport entre quoi?

-Laisse tomber.

-J'te paye un verre? C'ma tournée.

-Reno, retourne chez toi.

Je me retourne vers lui et le prend par les épaules.

-Tu vas pas bien. Rentre dans ton appart', prends une aspirine et couche-toi. Tu vas t'tuer.

Il me regarde un instant de ses yeux voilés et puis soudain, un éclair de lucidité le traverse.

-C'est Cloud, c'est ça? C'pour ça qu't'es là.

-Reno, tu dis n'importe quoi. Rentre.

Enfin, il hoche la tête et semble retourner dans son univers. Je n'aurais pas supporté un interrogatoire, de toute façon. Je le raccompagne à la sortie et fais un petit signe de la main à mon ami le videur qui me regarde moitié paniqué, moitié énervé. Je retourne à l'intérieur après avoir montré la direction de son appart' à Reno et l'avoir regardé marcher à peu près droit jusqu'à tourner au coin de la rue.

Au bar, durant des minutes qui durent des heures, je m'enfile vodka sur vodka, flirtant avec des hommes ou des femmes, je ne suis plus en état de percuter. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis retrouvée au milieu de la piste de danse, un verre à la main, pressée entre des dizaines de corps, entrainée par la musique. Je crois qu'un homme danse avec moi, mais je vois tellement trouble que c'est dur à dire. Soudain, il m'attrape par le coude et va m'aider à m'asseoir sur un tabouret.

-Vous allez bien? Me demande-t-il.

Il est plutôt pas mal, je dois dire. Enfin, pour ce que j'arrive à distinguer entre les flashs des projecteurs et ma vision rendue pathétique par l'alcool.

Il me prend mon verre des mains et le pose délicatement sur le bar. Je l'entend distraitement commander un verre d'eau plate, qu'après un moment il me donne. Je le remercie à peine et avale le verre d'une traite.

Je me mets à rigoler comme une cruche avant de sentir mon estomac me remonter brusquement dans la gorge. Je cours à travers la foule pour atteindre les toilettes à temps. L'alcool me brûle lorsqu'il remonte dans ma gorge et j'ai l'impression de cracher mes tripes. Quand mon estomac se calme un peu, l'homme m'aide à me relever et à me diriger vers un lavabo. Il me quitte un instant et j'en profite pour me rincer prestement la bouche. Il revient avec un verre d'eau que j'avale à nouveau, manifestant un peu plus de gratitude tout de même.

-Merci. C'est gentil de votre part, dis-je douloureusement, la gorge en feu.

-C'est normal. Vous voulez que je vous ramène?

Je réfléchis un instant puis hoche la tête. Assez de conneries pour cette nuit. Et puis ils vont s'inquiéter, au bar. L'homme me guide à l'air libre et le vent me gifle violemment le visage. Inconsciemment, je me colle à l'homme qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je ne suis pas garé loin, me rassure-t-il.

Il m'entraine sur le parking de la boite et m'aide à monter à l'arrière de sa voiture.

-Comme ça vous pourrez vous coucher, m'explique-t-il.

Je veux le remercier encore lorsqu'il claque sa portière et met le contact, mais les mots ne franchissent pas mes lèvres. Un coup sur ma tête qui est déjà au supplice me plonge dans l'inconscience, et la dernière chose que j'entends, c'est une voix grave à côté de moi qui rigole: ''Joli coup, mec!''

* * *

Voilà voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci à ceux qui me suivent, à ceux qui reviews, à ceux qui mettent cette fic dans leurs favoris, et même à ceux qui passent sans laisser de petits messages, ça me fait quand même hyper plaisir! Merci à tous!

A la prochaine! :)


	19. 18: A bout de bras mes jours de gloire

_**Shiro Akakuro: Arf, moi, au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai pété un câble et j'ai abandonné x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta prise de risque sur l'ordi du CDI, ça me fait super plaisir! Au fait, maintenant que ton problème de MP est réglé, tu préfère que je te réponde comme ça? En tout cas, voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**_

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**Tout d'abord, je suis infiniment désolée pour le retard (léger, mais retard tout de même) surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas super long non plus..**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai suivi les conseils d'emokami pour la mise en page, et j'ai encore galéré (non, je ne m'en sors toujours pas avec la mise en page de ce site. Et c'est pas faute d'essayer!), j'espère que ça sera plus lisible pour vous!**_

_**Et enfin, j'arrête avec mon blabla, voici le chapitre 18, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18: A bout de bras mes jours de gloire**_ (Le bal des Lycées – Damien Saez)

_Tour Shinra, étage des TURKS, huit heures du matin._

-Reno? Tu veux bien apporter ça au Président?

Le roux se détourne lentement de l'écran de son ordinateur pour laisser tomber ses yeux explosés sur le dossier que lui tend Elena.

-Tu n'attends pas de réponse, je suppose, soupire-t-il en s'emparant du dossier malgré sa gueule de bois évidente. C'est quoi?

Il ouvre la chemise brune, mais la blonde la lui referme au nez.

-Top. Secret, dit-elle en articulant bien. Même si c'est une notion que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais être claire. Tu jettes une seule de tes petites mirettes dans ce dossier et Rude, Tseng et moi nous amuserons un peu à te faire deux ou trois petits trous en plus là-dedans, histoire d'aérer l'immense vide qui entoure ton pois chiche de cerveau. C'est compris?

Reno lève les yeux au ciel et soupire:

-Ok, c'est compris...

Elena, satisfaite, se rassied sur son fauteuil et se remet à taper sur son clavier.

-Et j'y vais quand? Demande le roux.

-Maintenant, ça serait bien. T'es déjà en retard, répond Elena sans lui jeter un seul regard.

En grommelant un truc peu commode sur le travail forcé trop tôt le matin couplé à une migraine atroce par trop d'excès la veille, Reno se lève de son siège et se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il traverse une aile entière du Manoir et se retrouve devant une immense porte massive. En secouant un peu le dossier pour s'empêcher de le regarder, il toque. Après une poignée de secondes passées sans recevoir de réponses, Reno fronce les sourcils et frappe un peu plus fort.

-Boss? Appelle-t-il.

Enfin, il décide de pousser la porte. En découvrant le bureau vide, il hausse les épaules et pose le dossier sur le bureau. Mais un détail l'empêche de quitter la pièce. La porte du fond, qui donne sur les appartements personnels de Rufus, est fermée. D'ordinaire, cette porte est toujours ouverte, même quand le blond est autre part dans le Manoir. Le seul moment où elle est fermée, c'est lorsqu'il dort, mais à cette heure-ci, le blond est toujours réveillé, sujet à des insomnies à répétition.

Pour apaiser ses craintes et ses inquiétudes, Reno traverse le bureau et ouvre la porte suspecte. Les pièces qui constituent les appartements personnels de son patron sont vides, y compris sa chambre, avec sa fenêtre entrouverte, comme chaque nuit. L'air frais l'aidait à se reposer, disait Rufus.

Reno fronce les sourcils, puis décide de sortir. Il referme soigneusement chaque porte, puis se dirige vers son bureau.

-Les gars, vous avez vu le Président? Demande-t-il, inquiet, en débarquant au milieu de ses collègues.

-Pas depuis hier soir, dit distraitement Tseng en posant son journal.

-Moi non plus, dit Elena qui n'a pas arrêté de taper sur son ordinateur.

-Et toi, Rude?

Le colosse secoue la tête et continue à boire tranquillement son café.

-Pourquoi? Demande Tseng.

-Ses appartements sont vides.

-Il est sans doute dans le Manoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, dit Elena en allant imprimer son document enfin terminé.

-La porte était fermée, dit seulement Reno, et les autres comprennent ce que ça implique.

-Tu es sûr? Interroge la blonde en se tournant pour la première fois vers lui.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, coupe Tseng. Certainement un oubli.

Quant à Rude, lorsque le regard du roux se pose sur lui, il hausse les épaules, puis retourne à sa tasse.

-Attendez, c'est quand même inquiétant! S'exclame Elena. Rufus est trop maniaque, même pour un détail comme celui-là. Je serais d'avis de le chercher.

Tseng soupire et pose son journal.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, tranche-t-il. Mais si ça vous amuse de perdre votre temps à le chercher, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais.

Derrière lui, Rude soupire et posant enfin sa tasse de café vide sur la table.

-Je suis d'accord avec Tseng. Vous avez l'air idiots à sauter partout pour rien.

-Mais quand vous aurez fait trois pas hors de ce bureau et que vous aurez vu Rufus au coin du couloir, vous nous ferez signe, histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu, raille l'Utaien en reprenant son travail.

-Bien, tranche Elena, et s'il a disparu, ce sera de ta faute.

-De _ma_ faute? S'insurge Tseng.

Mais c'est trop tard, Elena et Reno ont déjà quitté le bureau.

Durant des heures, ils fouillent le Manoir de fond en comble, sans trouver une seule trace de Rufus. C'est presque en courant qu'ils retournent à leur bureau.

-Tseng! On ne l'a pas trouvé! halète Elena, essoufflée.

-Eh bien il a dû sortir, dit Tseng, assis face à son ordinateur.

-Oui, faire un petit coucou à AVALANCHE et à Sephiroth, raille Reno. Tseng, il n'est pas ici, et avec le risque qu'il encourt s'il sort, laisse-moi douter de ton hypothèse.

-Et vous avez pensé à l'appeler?

Reno et Elena se regardent, confus, puis baissent la tête.

-Non...

Tseng soupire et Rude cache un sourire. L'Utaien attrape son PHS et compose un numéro qu'il semble connaitre par cœur. L'appareil sonne un moment puis tombe sur la messagerie du blond qui annonce d'une voix polie qu'il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Tseng fronce les sourcils puis réessaye, sans résultat.

Rude, finalement intrigué, propose de fouiller à nouveau le bâtiment. Reno, vexé, lui réplique qu'il sait encore chercher quelqu'un, qu'il n'est pas totalement bigleux, merci. Elena, agacée par la prise de bec des deux garçons, tente de les arrêter d'un regard noir, sans succès. Tseng, maintenant plus qu'inquiet, passe des coups de fil à tout le monde pour savoir où Rufus a été vu la dernière fois. Et parmi toute cette foire, c'est Reeves qui leur porte le coup de grâce:

''Il ne m'en a pas parlé avant, mais mon assistant dit qu'il a vu des hommes prendre une voiture avec le Président tôt ce matin en arrivant. Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air en mauvais termes, il n'est pas intervenu.''

-Reeves, t'es en train de me dire -arrête-moi si j'ai tord- que le Président s'est fait enlever? Sous nos yeux?

-Quoi? S'exclame Reno en interrompant sa mini-dispute avec son meilleur ami.

''Je ne sais pas, Tseng. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est probable que ces hommes n'étaient pas hostiles.''

-Pas hostiles, répète Tseng en hochant la tête. Et c'est pour ça qu'il les a suivis comme un bon toutou sans nous en parler.

''Tseng...''

-Reeves, s'il s'est fait enlever...

''Il ne s'est sûrement pas fait enlever.''

-Ah oui, raille Reno, il est parti juste pour aller voir un film au ciné, on sait jamais, qu'un abruti le reconnaisse et le tabasse.

-Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, Reeves, mais emmener Rufus en pleine rue, c'est comme mettre Sephiroth au milieu d'un labo. Il n'y fera pas feu longtemps.

''Bon, d'accord, admettons qu'on l'aie emmené de force. Quelle preuve avons-nous?''

Tseng soupire.

-Encore aucune...

-La fenêtre! S'exclame soudain Reno avant de sortir en coup de vent de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demande Elena.

Rude hausse les épaules avant de se lancer avec la jeune femme dans les couloirs du Manoir, à la suite de Reno.

Arrivés devant la porte des appartements du blond, derrière son bureau, ils entendent le roux les appeler.

-Les gars? Venez voir.

Dans la chambre de Rufus, il tient grande ouverte la fenêtre du fond. Sur la plaque de marbre à sa base et imbibant le bas du rideau blanc, une longue et abondante trace de sang séchée suit une piste imprécise au dehors.

-Quand je suis passé au matin, j'ai rien remarqué. Faut dire aussi que j'ai pas regardé, dit Reno, la gorge nouée. Mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas besoin de preuve plus convaincante.

Une fois Tseng avec eux, les quatre Turks suivent un moment la piste écarlate laissée pour eux jusque devant le Manoir, où des traces de pneus dans la pelouse prennent le relais. Mais, une fois arrivés à la route, plus aucune trace de la voiture, ni du Président.

En revenant à l'intérieur, Tseng demande expressément à Reeves de lui faire parvenir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ingénieur le rappelle; impossible de retrouver les fichiers. Jurant, Tseng attrape sa veste et, suivi par les autres, il quitte le Manoir en direction des taudis.

En marchant dans les rues sales, ils aperçoivent au loin les personnes qu'ils cherchent, et qui semblent marcher vers eux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux en face l'un de l'autre, Tseng et Cloud prennent la parole en même temps:

-On a un problème.

* * *

_**Bon, je sais, j'ai encore laissé un petit suspens débile.. Mais j'aime ça.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et je prends toutes les critiques, même les menaces de mort!**_

_**A la prochaine! :)**_


	20. 19: Me voir devenir mort

_**Shiro Akakuro:**__** Bon, d'accord, alors on continue comme ça ;) Aha, Reno en yaoïste? x) Ah, moi, le lycée, c'est huit heures x) Bouarf, château, manoir, c'est un peu pareil xD Hey, mais t'as l'esprit aussi pervers que le mien! x) Un Rufus docile, c'est très très louche x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir! Merci aussi de suivre cette fiction! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bisous!**_

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 19 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Par contre, je dois vous prévenir, il peut peut-être choquer. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça, mais je suis partie dans mes délires après avoir vu le troisième Saw avec des potes. En tout cas vous êtes prévenus.**_

_**Euh, qu'est-ce que je peux encore dire? Bonne lecture?**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19: Me voir devenir mort quand la chaire est à vif**_ (Embrasons-nous – Damien Saez)

Lorsque Tifa réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle ne distingue rien dans l'obscurité qui l'entoure. Même lorsque ses yeux se font un peu aux ténèbres, elle ne sait identifier que de vagues formes de mobilier. La douleur qui irradie son crâne ne s'est pas calmée depuis son aventure dans la boîte de nuit, et elle ne sait pas si c'est dû au coup qu'on lui a donné ou à ses trop nombreux verres d'alcool. Elle n'entend rien non plus. Elle s'agite un peu sur sa chaise, puis se rend compte qu'elle est attachée. Elle tente de se défaire de ses liens en tirant dessus avant qu'une voix ne l'arrête:

-Ça ne sert à rien. J'ai déjà essayé.

Tifa se fige et un frisson glacé lui traverse l'échine.

-Qui... Qui êtes-vous?

Elle entend la voix soupirer puis reprendre:

-Devinez.

-Je ne sais pas, je...

Mais Tifa se tait. Bien sûr qu'elle connait cette voix.

-Rufus? Rufus Shinra?

Un faible «Mmh» d'approbation lui parvient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Aucune idée.

Soudain, des pas retentissent dans le couloir.

-Mais je suppose qu'on va bientôt le savoir.

Une porte au fond de la pièce grince violemment et la subite lumière leur agresse la rétine, les obligeant à détourner la tête. La porte refait le même vacarme en se refermant puis les néons blancs sont allumés.

-Eh bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, nous allons pouvoir commencer les festivités.

La voix est grave, et profondément sadique.

Même sous la torture de la lumière crue, Tifa se force à ouvrir les yeux et à les porter sur l'homme qui leur fait face, mais il se tient derrière les lampes, et elle ne peut pas distinguer ses traits.

-Qui êtes-vous? Dit-elle.

-Moi? Personne. De toute façon, ça ne vous avancerait à rien de le savoir.

La brune jette un coup d'œil à Rufus, à côté d'elle. Il fixe l'ombre derrière la lumière comme s'il essayait de percer l'obscurité qui entoure leur bourreau et découvrir son visage. Une longue entaille déchire son flanc, et Tifa retient de justesse une exclamation de surprise en la voyant. Elle se secoue puis pose à son tour ses yeux plus ou moins habitués sur l'ombre aux formes vaguement humaines.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore remarqué à quel genre de chaise vous êtes attachés.

Les mots de l'homme mettent un temps avant d'arriver aux cerveaux des deux prisonniers qui froncent les sourcils puis lèvent la tête en même temps.

Une armature de fer attache leurs bras sur des accoudoirs de bois et leurs jambes contre les pieds de la chaise. Dans leur dos, un morceau de métal est collé, ainsi qu'un sur leur mollet et un autre sur leur tempe. Derrière les chaises massives, deux tuyaux sont reliés; un noir, pour l'électricité, et un vert, pour la Makô.

Cette fois, Tifa ne retient pas son cri. Quant à Rufus, il est devenu plus blanc qu'un mort.

-Je vais vous poser des questions, annonça l'ombre. Si vous refusez d'y répondre, l'autre recevra une décharge électrique. Cela ne vous tuera pas, évidemment, ça ne serait plus drôle. Non, je suppose que vous avez vu l'arrivée de Makô? Elle vous empêchera de succomber, tout simplement, mais en augmentant la douleur. Les deux électrodes sur votre tempe et votre mollet sont réservés à l'électricité. Le troisième dans votre dos est destiné à la Makô. Elle s'infiltrera dans votre corps et vous brûlera l'échine, tout en usant de ses propriétés pour empêcher l'électricité, envoyée en même temps, de vous tuer et vous empêchera de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le principe du jeu est-il bien compris?

Comme ni Tifa ni Rufus n'est en mesure de répondre, tétanisés, l'homme enchaine:

-Une petit démonstration, peut-être?

Deux petits clics retentissent. Tifa devient sourde. Son crâne se scie en deux, ses jambes sont percées inlassablement par des dizaines de pics acérés. Mais le pire, c'est la sensation horrible de sentir sa colonne vertébrale s'écraser sur elle-même, de sentir ses poumons brûler et ses omoplates vouloir sortir de son corps. Elle a à peine conscience de son hurlement qui fait écho à celui de son voisin.

Et soudain, après ce qui leur parait une éternité de ce traitement, la douleur disparait, les laissant haletants sur leur chaise.

-Trois secondes. C'est le temps que cette petite torture a duré, à la plus faible puissance. C'est compris, à présent?

Les deux prisonniers hochent la tête de concert, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien. Commençons, alors. Rufus?

La voix de l'homme jubile lorsqu'il prononce le prénom de sa victime. Lorsque le blond relève un peu la tête, il continue:

-Où sont les cartes de tous les puits de Makô du monde que vous avez construits?

Rufus fixe l'ombre sans comprendre, et lorsqu'il percute de quoi parle son bourreau, c'est celui-ci qui répond:

-Trop tard...

Et pour la seconde fois, Tifa sent son corps s'arquer vers l'avant, l'électricité le figeant et la Makô la brûlant de l'intérieur. Mais cette fois, c'est pire; le liquide aujourd'hui interdit semble lui remonter dans la nuque, jusqu'à lui donner l'impression de pulvériser sa mâchoire.

-Dans mon bureau, troisième tiroir. Il y a une copie dans un fichier caché de l'ordinateur de Reeves.

Tifa entend les mots de son voisin avec une précision incroyable, mais les décibels lui vrillent les tympans. Mais Rufus n'a fait que murmurer sa réponse.

Enfin, tout s'arrête.

-Quatre secondes, informe la voix. Vous avez tenu quatre secondes.

Tifa, à présent en larme, laisse retomber sa tête sur le bois de sa chaise avec un bruit sourd. Les sons s'estompent bientôt et elle retrouve son ouïe d'avant.

-Désolé... soupire Rufus.

Elle secoue la tête en voulant répondre, mais l'homme l'interrompt:

-Tifa?

La brune ouvre les yeux.

-Quels plans avez-vous mis en œuvre pour nous arrêter?

Rufus lui fait brusquement signe de se taire, mais le clic de mise en marche de la chaise le coupe. Tifa, impuissante, regarde son corps s'arquer vers l'avant sous l'impulsion de l'électricité, puis ses mâchoires se décrisper pour hurler, ses ongles arracher le bois des accoudoirs et entendre le ronronnement de la machine.

-Une... Deux... Trois... Quatre... se met à décompter l'ombre. Je serais vous, je répondrais.

Tifa se met alors à chercher la réponse, mais impossible de se souvenir. Elle ne se souvient même plus de la question.

-Sept... Huit... Neuf...

Les plans? Mais quels plans? La réunion de... Mais... Quelle...?

Tifa n'arrive plus à ordonner ses pensées alors que son regard reste fixé sur Rufus dont le corps est secoué de soubresauts. Son hurlement meurt dans sa gorge alors que la peau de ses doigts se déchire sur les échardes de bois. Sa plaie à son flanc se rouvre, poissant à nouveau sa chemise blanche de sang.

-Onze... Douze... Treize...

A ce stade, c'est un éclair de lucidité qui fait souffler à Tifa:

-Sephiroth!

Et enfin, le corps de Rufus heurte le dossier de sa chaise dans un bruit mou. La respiration erratique du blond se coupe de sanglots alors qu'il se met à cracher du sang.

Incapable de se retenir, Tifa fond en larme.

-Désolée... Désolée... répète-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

C'est au tour de Rufus de secouer la tête.

-Quatorze secondes, informe la voix en riant. Et tout ce que vous avez réussi à me dire en quatorze secondes, c'est ''Sephiroth''? Voyons si votre ami en sait plus que vous. Rufus? Vous comprenez ce qu'elle a voulu dire?

-Ne le dis pas... Ne le dis pas... sanglote Tifa.

Elle entend que Rufus essaye de parler à travers ses propres sanglots et ses poumons touchés, et leur bourreau lui laisse un peu plus de temps.

-On... On... On va ressusciter Sephiroth... Et créer des clones...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ''l'interrogatoire'', l'homme semble perdre de sa superbe.

-Et la façon dont vous allez le faire, elle est écrite? Il y en a une trace?

-Non... Aucune... Seule une de mes scientifiques est au courant...

-Son nom, exige l'homme en posant sa main sur le bouton d'activation.

-Harper... souffle Rufus.

-Bien... roucoule l'homme. J'ai tous les renseignements qu'il me faut.

Visiblement, l'homme ne semble même pas imaginer que ce qu'a dit Rufus puisse être un mensonge, et il enchaine:

-Je vous laisse vous remettre de vos... émotions?

Les néons s'éteignent, la porte grince par deux fois et puis plus rien; le silence, seulement brisé par les sanglots des deux prisonniers qui tentent de se calmer.

Après un bon quart d'heure, ils osent enfin se regarder.

-Désolée, commence Tifa. Quatorze secondes... Désolée...

-Ce n'est rien, répond Rufus. Ça va mieux, maintenant.

Mais comme pour contredire ses paroles, son corps se plie en avant pour le faire cracher du sang, à nouveau.

A son flanc, la profonde entaille saigne plus que jamais.

Ils restent encore quelques minutes à essayer de se rassurer mutuellement, avant de se murer chacun dans un silence profond. Par chance, chacun d'eux a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas parler du mensonge de Rufus, au cas où leur bourreau pourrait encore les écouter.

Après quelques heures de silence, ils plongent tous les deux dans un sommeil comateux.

* * *

C'est le même grincement de porte qui les réveille. Sans aucun repère, chacun des deux suppose que ce doit être le matin, mais personne ne le sait vraiment avec précision. Sur l'instant, les lumières s'allument, mais ne les aveuglent plus. Leur bourreau se tient assis sur une table poussiéreuse en face d'eux, un sourire au lèvre.

-Bonjour. Ou bonsoir, souligne-t-il. Nous avons décidé de répondre à vos questions, dans la mesure du possible, évidemment, puisque nous avons aussi décidé de vous éliminer purement et simplement sur votre chaise.

Le sourire de l'homme élancé, aux cheveux noirs et drus et à la barbe naissante sur son menton volontaire s'étire.

-Nous sommes une organisation qui n'a pour seul et unique but de rendre à cette planète le clinquant et le confort qu'elle possédait de votre temps, dit-il à Rufus. Nous vous admirons beaucoup.

Le blond hausse un sourcil ironique au dessus de ses yeux bleus profondément cernés.

-Seulement, nous, contrairement à vous... Nous ne voulons pas la célébrité. Seulement le pouvoir. Nous agissons donc dans l'ombre, et nous ne révélerons nos noms que lorsque toute vie sera soumise à notre toute puissance.

-Voyez-vous ça, un nouveau mégalomane, se moque Rufus.

La main de l'homme s'avance doucement vers le bouton d'activation de la chaise et le blond s'écrase et baisse les yeux. Tifa, quant à elle, se pince les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler à la tronche ce qu'elle pense vraiment de sa toute puissance.

Enfin, la main de leur bourreau, suspendue au dessus du bouton, revient sagement se poser sur son genou.

-Nos plans immédiats consistent à éliminer les seuls éléments capables encore de nous opposer une résistance farouche.

L'homme esquisse un sourire et continue:

-La Shinra, qui n'a jamais vraiment voulu lâcher son pouvoir et qui pourrait bien profiter encore une fois de la situation.

Les yeux de l'homme vont alors se poser sur Tifa:

-Et AVALANCHE, qui a déjà fait tomber la Shinra et qui risque fort de recommencer avec nous. Voilà, vous savez tout! Clame l'homme, théâtral, en levant les bras au ciel. Alors? Par lequel d'entre vous deux commencerons-nous?

Ses petits yeux porcins passent de Rufus à Tifa, porteurs d'une flamme sadique.

-Allez, finit-il par s'exclamer, soyons galants! Les femmes d'abord!

Sa main baguée se dirige vers le tableau de commande de droite et il pousse un levier au maximum avec de désactiver l'arrivée de Makô. Enfin, son index vient se poser sur le bouton d'activation.

Avant de fermer les yeux, Tifa regarde une dernière fois Rufus qui secoue la tête, désolé. Elle, elle est plutôt désolée pour lui, et assez heureuse pour elle. Elle n'aura pas à voir la mort du blond.

Une dernière fois, la voix de leur bourreau lui parvient:

-Adieu, mademoiselle Lockhart.

* * *

**Oui, j'aime assez bien les cliffhangers (merci emokami ;)).**

**Sinon, eh ben, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes toujours entiers/entières et puis, bah.. Vous êtes libres de laisser vos avis?**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	21. 20: Je suis venu pour te rejoindre

_**Shiro Akakuro: Oui, désolée pour Saw, mais j'étais obligée de le dire, ça aurait paru trop bizarre sinon x) Pas de remarques à la con? Ça veut dire que mon chapitre n'était pas con? x) Oui, c'est sûr, c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que j'écris une scène pareille.. C'est assez marrant! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)**_

* * *

_**Bonjour bonjour!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre suivant, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20: Je suis venu pour te rejoindre**_ (Les Meurtrières – Damien Saez)

Posté sur le toit d'un bâtiment, Tseng observe avec attention depuis deux heures l'entrée d'un hôpital désaffecté.

Les recherches n'ont pas été faciles.

Tout d'abord, Reeves a tenté de retrouver les fichiers enregistrés des caméras de surveillance, mais cela a été sans succès.

AVALANCHE a patrouillé dans les taudis et dans les différents secteurs, à la recherche de mouvements suspects.

Les Turks, quant à eux, ont mené leur petite enquête. Ils ont interrogés les passants, les commerçants, ont glané quelques informations par-ci, par-là, et ont tout recoupé.

Rien, pourtant, n'est ressorti de ces investigations. Désemparés à la tombée de la nuit, ils sont tous revenus au Manoir. Et c'est là que Reno a eu l'illumination.

-Hé, mais attendez! S'est-il exclamé. J'étais avec Tifa, la nuit où ils ont été enlevés!

Tseng lui a adressé un regard noir, et puis l'a laissé continuer:

-J'étais dans une boite, dans Midgar, et on s'est croisés au bar. Elle avait pas l'air bien, a-t-il dit en jetant un regard à Cloud.

Celui-ci a baissé les yeux, puis le roux a repris:

-J'me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je peux dire un truc: quand elle m'a foutu dehors, y a un mec bizarre qui l'a suivie jusqu'à la sortie, et puis qui est restée avec elle le temps qu'elle me regarde partir.

-Et pourquoi elle te regardait partir? A interrogé Yuffie.

-On se demande bien, pourquoi... a grogné Tseng en s'asseyant. Et alors? A quoi il ressemblait, ce type?

-Mais je sais même pas si ça a un rapport, a ajouté Reno. Moi, j'pensais juste qu'il voulait se la faire.

-Et il ressemblait à quoi? A insisté Tseng.

-Mais je sais plus!

Là-dessus, Reno s'est assis, a pris sa tête entre ses mains et ça a été le silence complet pendant quelques minutes.

-Il avait des lunettes, a-t-il balancé à un moment. Dans le genre de celles de Rude. Il avait les cheveux noirs, si je me souviens bien. J'ai pensé qu'il ressemblait un peu à un mix entre Reeves et Angeal.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Ça me dit quelque chose, a fait remarquer Genesis. Je me suis fait la même réflexion il y a pas mal de temps. Quand j'ai reconstruit la plaine de jeux, ce mec-là m'a clairement envoyé sur les roses.

-Es-tu sûr que c'était lui? A demandé Tseng.

-Non. Mais il ressemblait à la description de Reno. Il avait le menton volontaire et une barbe naissante. Il n'avait pas de lunettes, quand je l'ai vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnu.

-Ça me dit quelque chose à moi aussi, est intervenu Cid. Ce mec-là, je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, quand j'ai été bosser au garage du vieux Marotte. Il est arrivé avec sa petite voiture noire toute luisante et a balancé au vieux qu'il avait claqué la boite à vitesse. Le vieux Marotte lui a répondu que c'était pas possible, parce qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait foutu en l'air son moteur et il ne saurait plus rouler. Là-dessus, l'autre s'est énervé et a dit qu'elle ''flottait''. Il a pas su expliquer mieux que ça, et tout ce que le père Marotte a pu faire, c'est changer l'huile de sa boite. Après ça, le mec est parti sans un merci et on n'l'a plus revu.

-Et tu étais où, pendant ce temps-là? A demandé Cloud.

-Je travaillais sur un autre véhicule. Une petite jeune bien sympa qui voulait vérifier la pression d'air de ses pneus.

-Il ne t'a pas vu?

-Non, parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai vérifié sous le véhicule s'il n'y avait pas de fuite d'huile. Du coup, j'ai entendu toute la conversation. C'est seulement quand je suis sorti de là que j'ai vu le mec énervé balancer son argent au père Marotte et partir en pétant toutes les vitesses à deux milles tours. Après des coups comme ça, tu m'étonnes qu'il faille changer l'huile! *

Tseng acquiesça en réfléchissant.

-Bien, a-t-il fait enfin. Voilà ce que je propose. La moitié d'entre nous va partir explorer un peu cette boite, et l'autre moitié, avec les renseignements de Cid et du père Marotte -je suppose qu'il a noté le numéro de plaque?- recherchera le véhicule.

Ainsi a été décidée la suite des événements.

D'un côté, Reno, Elena, Yuffie, Red, Barret et Vincent sont partis fouiner un peu dans la boite de nuit, et de l'autre, Tseng, Rude, Cloud, Cid et Reeves sont allés réveiller le vieux Marotte, garagiste de son état depuis de nombreuses années, chez qui Cid allait parfois travailler pour l'aider un peu.

Arrivés devant sa porte à passé minuit, Tseng a sonné diplomatiquement et avec insistance jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme n'a daigné venir leur ouvrir, avec l'air méfiant de ceux qui sont avisés. Cependant, lorsqu'il a aperçu le visage de Cid, son visage s'est fendu d'un large sourire.

-Cid, mon garçon! Mais que fais-tu ici? Ce sont tes amis?

-Oui, monsieur, a répondu Cid en dépassant Tseng. Nous aimerions bien consulter vos registres, si vous le permettez.

-A cette heure-ci? S'est étonné le vieil homme, mais il n'a pas insisté et a laissé entrer les cinq hommes dans sa maison avant de leur indiquer la direction des garages.

Cid l'a remercié même s'il connaissait déjà le chemin depuis longtemps et ils s'éclipsèrent après avoir remercié le vieux Marotte et lui voir assuré de refermer le garage une fois qu'ils en auraient fini.

Cid a alors conduit toute la troupe dans l'atelier et s'est mis à feuilleter les cahiers d'entretien jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Voilà, a-t-il dit en pointant de son index un nom écrit à l'encre noire. Ian Tenrence. C'est lui.

-Sûrement un faux nom, a objecté Reeves, et Cloud a hoché la tête. Mais donne-moi toujours la plaque.

Reeves a dégainé son ordinateur portable plus vite que son ombre et en quelques clics, un rond rouge s'est mis à clignoter sur une carte de Midgar.

-Apparemment, c'est sa vraie plaque, a-t-il soufflé.

En quelques clics de plus, il a réussi à avoir l'adresse de l'endroit où le véhicule était stationné, et, après avoir soigneusement refermé le garage et laissé un mot de remerciement au père Marotte, toute la troupe est remontée dans la voiture. Guidé par les indications de Reeves, Tseng a conduit jusqu'à ce fameux hôpital désaffecté, où le reste du groupe les a rejoint.

-Rien à signaler dans la boite, a dit Reno à Tseng.

Après quelques minutes, une stratégie a été mise en place. Tseng, sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face, fusil sniper en main, devrait abattre quiconque n'est pas membre d'AVALANCHE ou des Turks et qui sortirait du bâtiment. Rude devrait rester dans la camionnette de Barret, moteur en route et prêt à prendre la fuite une fois les autres à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elena et Reno passeraient par le toit de l'hôpital pendant que Reeves les guiderait par oreillettes et micros interposés. Quant à AVALANCHE, elle devrait attaquer de front, en passant par la porte principale.

C'est ainsi que Tseng s'est retrouvé sur le toit de ce bâtiment, à attendre le moindre mouvement suspect.

''Tseng! Retentit la voix de Reeves dans son oreillette. Leur véhicule se déplace!''

L'Utaien fait pivoter son arme et tire sur la voiture qui vient de fuser par le portail défoncé dans un bruit de tempête. A plusieurs reprises, Tseng touche le véhicule, mais rien n'y fait, elle sort de son champs de vision.

Dépité, il laisse son arme tomber.

-Raté, dit-il à Reeves.

* * *

L'infiltration du côté de Reno et d'Elena s'est plutôt bien passée. Guidés par les instructions de Reeves, ils sont parvenus sans encombres jusqu'au sous sol sans avoir rencontré personne. Mais une fois arrivés en bas, des éclats de voix se font entendre. Apparemment, AVALANCHE a déjà investi la place

* * *

Du côté d'AVALANCHE, une fois l'infiltration terminée, Cloud a mené ses amis dans les sous-sols, comme Reeves le leur a indiqué. Une fois là, ils se figent tous. Une voix d'homme retentit dans la pièce au fond du couloir. En silence, ils s'approchent.

-Adieu, mademoiselle Lockhart.

C'est ce moment que choisissent les membres d'AVALANCHE pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce. En un regard circulaire, Cloud a déjà analysé la situation, et Barret tire déjà sur l'homme qui s'enfuit.

-Saloperie! S'exclame le colosse. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le toucher!

-Il avait sûrement des matérias sur lui, avance Yuffie.

Quant à Vincent, silencieux, il a suivi ''Ian'' dans le dédale de couloirs.

* * *

-Reno! Crie Elena en poussant le roux hors du cadre de la porte, juste à temps.

Les balles trouent le battant qui s'ouvre dans un fracas épouvantable pour laisser passer leur homme. Elena et Reno, vite sur leurs jambes, se lancent à sa poursuite, suivis de Vincent.

Mais au détour de quelques couloirs, leur homme les a semés.

-Putain! S'exclame Reno et shootant dans un mur.

-Raté, murmure Elena.

* * *

-Ça va? Demande Cloud en détachant Tifa de sa chaise tandis que Cid fait de même pour Rufus.

Les deux prisonniers hochent la tête, et sitôt ses bras libres, Tifa se lance dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, les larmes au coin des yeux. Désolée... Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute, et tu as raison sur toute la ligne.

-Tu sais, murmure-t-elle, quand il m'a dit que j'allais mourir... Je n'ai pensé à rien. Même pas aux enfants, pas même à toi, ni à nos amis... J'étais déconnectée...

-Ne t'en veux pas pour ça... C'est dans les films, les dernières volontés, et tout ça...

Cloud sert sa meilleure amie fort dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Les enfants vont bien aussi.

Tifa se rend soudain compte d'un détail.

-Et où sont les SOLDATS?

* * *

_***: Oui, je n'ai que des bases en mécanique, et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si c'est possible de passer toutes les vitesses à deux milles tours, mais mon frère, qui lui a plus que des bases, dit tout le temps ça quand il joue à Forza. Bref, s'il y a une erreur dans tout ce petit monologue mécanique, vous pouvez me la signaler! :)**_

_**Désolééééééééée, j'ai encore fait un petit suspens pourri.. Vous m'en voulez? Mais il est moins important que celui d'avant, là! :P**_

_**Je prends tous les avis, menaces de mort, demandes en mariage, etc.. :D**_

_**A la prochaine!**_


	22. 21: Pour rendre au crépuscule

_**Shiro Akakuro: Ahah, ok, alors xd J'y ai pensé aussi xdxd C'est dingue, Crisis Core t'a laissé beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs :D Reno devient intelligent. Oui, oui! J'avais jamais entendu parler de cette signification-là de l'expression.. oO Je comprends que ça ait pu être traumatisant xD Aaaaah, GTA, c'est le biiiiien! C'est dingue, tu penses à des choses louches auquelles je ne pense pas quand j'écris, mais que je percute quand je te lis, toi xD Ahah, oui, où qu'ils sont, les SOLDATS? xd Ah oui, en effet, je vais aller corriger ça, merci! Merci encore pour tes reviews géniales, c'est vraiment excellent, merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! :)**_

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 21!**_

_**J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21: Pour rendre au crépuscule la beauté des aurores, dis-moi qu'on brûle encore**_ (Jeunesse lève-toi – Damien Saez)

-Et bien, nous y voilà.

Sephiroth et Genesis s'immobilisent et regardent Angeal avancer de quelques pas. Le brun lève sa main droite et ses doigts effleurent la garde de sa précieuse Épée Broyeuse, plantée dans le sol poussiéreux.

Un long moment, il reste ainsi, sans oser l'arracher à sa prison de pierre.

-Angeal? Appelle doucement Genesis.

L'interpelé secoue la tête et puis pose enfin franchement sa main sur la garde froide de sa fidèle arme, et la tire du sol.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, Angeal frôle de sa paume la lame rouillée, et puis soupire.

-Comment je vais faire? Pour la remettre en état?

-On t'aidera, intervient Genesis en s'approchant alors que Sephiroth hausse les épaules.

-Il doit bien y avoir un armurier dans le coin, ajoute-t-il.

Angeal sourit et hoche la tête.

-Bien, dit-il enfin en regardant Genesis. A ton tour.

-Mais je ne sais pas où est la mienne, répond le roux d'une voix où pointe un peu d'amertume. Aucun membre d'AVALANCHE ne l'a récupérée...

-Ça ne fait rien, enchaine Sephiroth. On va tenter d'être logiques.

-Avec toi, ça va pas être facile... grogne Genesis.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Se moque l'argenté.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Angeal lève les yeux.

-Au lieu de vous provoquer comme d'habitude, on pourrait peut-être partir? J'aimerais être rentré assez tôt...

Devant l'air devenu soucieux de son ami, Sephiroth tente de le rassurer:

-Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et puis de toute façon, sans armes, on ne leur aurait servi à rien.

-Toi, si, objecta le roux. Tu as bien Masamune sur toi.

-Oui, pour bien montrer à nos ennemis qui ils vont devoir affronter, répondit ironiquement l'argenté. Tu as entendu Shinra comme moi; on reste discrets.

Tout en se mettant en route, Genesis change de sujet:

-Alors? Toi qui compte être logique, Sephiroth, où comptes-tu aller?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es mort où?

-T'as pas changé, le tact, tu connais toujours pas, raille le roux.

Sephiroth hausse les épaules en lui renvoyant son regard méprisant et Angeal, pressentant le danger, s'interpose de force entre les deux rivaux.

-On va à Banora, coupe-t-il, et alors que les deux autres ouvrent la bouche pour protester, il enchaine:

-Sephiroth a raison, c'est là où tu es mort, et c'est là que tu as tenu ta Rapière pour la dernière fois, c'est sûrement là qu'elle est encore.

Genesis s'écrase, reconnaissant le raisonnement de son ami, mais renvoie tout de même:

-Tu vois, Sephiroth, ça, c'est de la logique.

-Rappelle-moi la question que je t'ai posée avant que tu ne me remballes?

-Tss... De toute façon, tu...

-Stop! Tempère Angeal, son Épée Broyeuse à la main. Le premier qui l'ouvre encore, il va goûter de la rouille!

La menace suit son cours et aucun des deux rivaux n'a le courage, ou les envies suicidaires suffisantes pour défier le brun.

Enfin, les trois SOLDATS rejoignent Assan, qui les attend sagement, couché un peu plus loin.

_Alors, où va-t-on?_

-Banora, répond Angeal.

Après quelques négociations et arguments divers, le tigre a accepté d'étendre son esprit à ceux des trois SOLDATS, pour faciliter la compréhension entre eux, et pour que Sephiroth cesse de devoir faire l'intermédiaire. Ce dernier argument n'a pas pesé beaucoup dans la balance, vu le peu d'attention évident que le tigre porte aux difficultés des autres, mais il a tout de même cédé.

_Bien. Lequel d'entre vous est-ce que j'emporte?_

-Angeal passe le plus inaperçu, remarque Genesis.

-Peut-être, mais je ne tiens pas à vous laisser seuls tous les deux, objecte l'interpelé en observant ses deux amis d'un œil soupçonneux. Qui sait dans quel état on vous retrouvera à Banora.

Genesis lève les yeux au ciel en baragouinant quelque chose sur le fait d'être pris pour un gamin, et Sephiroth répond que de toute façon, si Genesis fait le malin, il a son arme et pas le roux, ce qui n'a pour seul effet que d'accentuer le regard d'Angeal.

-De toute façon, c'est trop risqué pour moi de repasser par Junon par la terre, objecte Sephiroth. J'y suis déjà recherché. Et puis ce n'est pas Genesis qui acceptera d'être transporté ainsi.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Genesis secoue vivement la tête. Assan continue de les regarder comme s'ils étaient de véritables idiots.

_Sinon, il y a plus facile. Vous volez, et je cours._

-C'est pas stupide, tranche Genesis. Je suis pour.

Angeal secoue la tête avant de céder.

-Bon, d'accord. Il est dix heures, nous volerons jusqu'à Fort Condor -j'espère y arriver avant le coucher du soleil- et nous y passerons la nuit. Une fois là-bas, nous verrons si nous prenons le bateau ou si nous continuons à voler.

-Assan ne peut pas voler au dessus de la mer, objecte Genesis.

-On verra là-bas, on a dit, coupe Sephiroth.

-Ça va, j'ai entendu! Répond le roux.

-Commencez pas, hein, prévient Angeal. Il y a toujours de la rouille sur mon épée.

Après quelques piques en tous genres lancées et tempérées sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Assan, tous se mettent en route.

Le tigre, dès les premières minutes du voyage, se félicite déjà de sa proposition. Il va beaucoup plus vite en courant sans passager, car il s'arrête moins. Non pas que les hommes ne le dérangent, mais ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à s'encombrer de questions inutiles.

Du côté des SOLDATS, le voyage se déroule dans le plus grand silence, et quand leurs pieds se posent sur le sol de la périphérie de Fort Condor, c'est à peine s'ils ont échangé quelques mots depuis leur envol.

-Bon, dit Angeal en s'étirant. Il est plus tard que ce que j'avais espéré, mais nous y sommes.

-On dresse le camp? Hasarde Genesis.

-Sauf que nous n'avons rien pour le faire, objecte Sephiroth.

-C'est vrai, on est partis sans rien, se désole Angeal en cherchant des yeux en endroit paisible pour dormir.

Ils se dirigent vers un bosquet d'arbres et s'adossent aux troncs.

-On passe une nuit à la belle étoile, les gars, dit Angeal en se couchant.

Le silence s'installe entre eux jusqu'à ce que Genesis ne remarque que le brun dort déjà.

-Angeal dort.

-Je vois ça.

Le silence se réinstalle longtemps.

-Genesis?

-Quoi?

-Tu dors?

-Oui, hein.

-Tu sais quoi?

-Non, mais tu vas bientôt me le dire.

-Quand on sera à Banora, et qu'on aura retrouvé ta Rapière, on pourra profiter d'être là-bas pour... Je ne sais pas, manger des pommesottes au soleil, tous les trois. Pas longtemps, hein, puisque nous sommes attendus, mais...

Sephiroth décide de s'interrompre, estimant qu'il a déjà l'air assez stupide comme ça. Quant à Genesis, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il sait pourtant pertinemment à quoi Sephiroth fait allusion.

-Je suis d'accord, fait-il après un long silence, mais seulement si c'est moi qui vous les offre.

-Évidemment, sourit Sephiroth.

-Bien.

Et dans son pseudo-sommeil, Angeal sourit.

* * *

Lorsque Genesis ouvre les yeux, au lever du soleil, un spectacle édifiant s'offre à lui. Angeal, qui malgré la chaleur de cette nuit de fin d'été, a dû avoir froid, s'est blotti contre lui. Quant à Sephiroth, il s'est recroquevillé contre le ventre chaud d'Assan, arrivé là dans la nuit, qui a posé une énorme patte possessive par-delà son épaule.

Genesis sourit puis secoue la tête, tentant de remettre en place quelques mèches rebelles, puis réveille doucement Angeal. Si celui-ci est surpris de sa position, il ne le montre pas, et s'écarte dignement de son ami qui lui montre déjà:

-Regarde! Lui chuchote-t-il.

Angeal tourne la tête et sourit à son tour. Doucement, il fait signe à Genesis de ne pas les réveiller et de le suivre. Il se décoiffe un peu, change ses cheveux de place et retrousse ses manches. D'un geste, il fait comprendre au roux de faire de même, qui s'exécute sans comprendre, et enfin, ils se mettent en route.

-Où va-t-on? Demande enfin Genesis quand il est sûr d'être assez loin de leur précaire campement pour ne pas réveiller Sephiroth.

-A Fort Condor, se renseigner pour les bateaux en partance.

-Et pourquoi a-t-on dû se défigurer?

-On n'est jamais trop prudents. Ici, Sephiroth a rencontré des gens qui l'ont reconnu.

Genesis hoche la tête.

Les deux SOLDATS dépassent Fort Condor pour se rendre au port.

-Excuse-moi, dit Angeal à un enfant qui passe par là. Tu ne sais pas si un bateau va bientôt partir?

-Si, monsieur, répond le garçon. Celui-là, c'est le dernier du mois. La saison se termine, et on ne fait plus de commerce avec Mideel à partir de la fin de l'été. Maintenant, on en fait avec Junon.

-Et il part quand?

-Oh, dans une demi-heure, quelque chose comme ça, fait le gamin en souriant. C'est mon papa le capitaine!

-C'est génial, ça, dit Genesis en lui glissant un Gil dans la main. Tiens, va t'acheter un bonbon.

-Merci, monsieur!

Et le gamin s'en va en sautillant.

-Une demi-heure... soupire Angeal.

-Et c'est le dernier... reprend Genesis. On va devoir y aller en vol-...

-Tais-toi! Le coupe Angeal.

Il jette un coup d'œil inquiet sur le port bondé pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute puis il baisse la voix:

-On va retourner là-bas. De toute façon, on ne peut pas prendre ce bateau.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux amis se faufilent en sens inverse jusqu'à retrouver Sephiroth et Assan qui discutent tranquillement sous le couvert des arbres.

-Bonjour, les salue l'argenté.

_Bonnes nouvelles?_

-Rien du tout, répond le brun en s'asseyant. Le dernier bateau part dans un quart d'heure maintenant.

_Pourquoi ne le prenons-nous pas?_

-Parce que c'est le dernier. Et que si tu viens avec nous par ce bateau, il n'y en aura plus aucun avant l'été prochain pour te ramener ici, explique Genesis en allant se percher sur une branche.

A l'entente de ses mots, Sephiroth baisse la tête.

_Bien, alors je vous attendrai ici._

L'argenté ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme, se rendant bien compte que c'est la seule solution. Il hoche finalement la tête, un pincement inexplicable au cœur.

-Bien, alors mettons-nous en route. Plus vite nous serons là-bas, plus vite nous reviendrons, fait Genesis en se laissant tomber de sa branche.

Avant de rejoindre ses deux amis en-dehors de leur bosquet, Sephiroth se tourne une dernière fois vers Assan.

-Sois prudent, lui dit-il.

_Et toi_, répond le tigre, amusé.

Sephiroth esquisse un sourire, passe sa main dans la douce fourrure du tigre et se détourne de lui pour rejoindre les deux SOLDATS qui l'attendent.

-On y va? Lui demande Angeal.

Sephiroth se contente de hocher la tête, et tout trois s'envolent vers Banora.

* * *

-Elle n'est pas ici.

-Genesis, on vient à peine d'arriver.

-Je la sentirais si elle était là.

-Et ça, c'est quoi?

Après s'être penché derrière un rocher, Sephiroth a retiré de sa cachette la Rapière si chère au cœur de son ami.

-Oh.

Genesis s'approche doucement de l'arme que Sephiroth lui tend. Doucement, ses doigts retrouvent leur place sur la garde de sa lame, et il la monte au niveau de son regard.

-Elle n'a rien, dit-il.

-C'est peut-être à cause de la proximité de la Riv-... Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Le regard d'Angeal vient de se poser sur une drôle de machine, cachée derrière la roche, et qui ronronne doucement, de nombreux tuyaux plongés dans la Rivière de la Vie qui passe là.

-C'est sûrement un des petits réacteurs dont nous a parlé Shinra, suppose Genesis.

-Tu as eu de la chance qu'ils ne trouvent pas ta Rapière. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

-Tant qu'on n'a pas de plans avec les autres, peut-être vaut-il mieux ne rien faire, et laisser tout ça tranquille. Commencer à en exterminer un peu partout ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. On va attendre d'en apprendre plus, dit Sephiroth en s'approchant.

-T'es pas mal logique quand tu veux, finalement, se moque Genesis.

L'argenté ne se donne pas la peine de répondre.

-Allez, sortons d'ici.

A peine sorti de la faille dans laquelle Genesis est mort -ce qui, au passage, ne l'a pas du tout perturbé-, celui-ci pointe son doigt vers un arbre caractéristique.

-Regardez!

-Tu as déjà dit ça quand nous sommes arrivés, remarque Angeal.

-Je sais, mais on pourrait en profiter!

-C'est vrai, je lui ai promis ça, hier soir, avoue Sephiroth.

Genesis le dévisage, un peu ahuri et puis lance, avant d'aller chercher des pommesottes pour eux trois:

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? Le tact, connais pas, hein...

L'argenté hausse les sourcils, puis interroge Angeal:

-Pourquoi il réagit comme ça?

Angeal hausse les épaules en souriant et puis répond:

-Tu le connais aussi bien que moi; lui et sa fierté...

-Venez! Leur lance Genesis, les bras pleins de fruits, pour les attirer jusqu'à une place baignée de soleil.

Le premier, le roux s'allonge sur le sol. Sephiroth, après avoir haussé les épaules, l'imite, vite suivit d'Angeal. Genesis leur tend à chacun une pommesotte et chacun savoure l'instant et le fruit, les yeux mi-clos.

Longtemps, les trois ex-SOLDATS restent ainsi, sans parler. Et puis:

-Les gars?

-Hmm?

-Comment a-t-on pu gâcher des moments pareils, la première fois?

-Aucune idée...

-C'était pas humain, de faire ça...

-C'était peut-être bien pour ça...

-Seph', tu casses tout.

-Je sais.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! ;)**_

_**PS: Vous avez vu? Pas de suspens pour ce chapitre. Je m'améliore, hein? :P**_


	23. 22: Qu'importe sous quels cieux

_**Shiro Akakuro (parce que je suis sûre que c'est toi xd): Je pense que ça doit être mon favori aussi ;) Mais oui, c'est impressionnant comme il triste.. Le pauvre Sephy, sa lenteur va le poursuivre tout le long de la fic, maintenant x) Alors, j'ai pas compris pourquoi je devais aller revoir le générique, même quand j'ai été le regarder, j'ai pas compris non plus, mais j'ai changé et j'ai mis ''un peu plus loin''. C'est mieux? Merci pour le coup du lever/dresser (le camp, hein), quand je l'ai lu, je me suis dit que j'aurais bien été me frapper la tête sur le mur le plus proche! Merci, donc! :D Merci aussi pour tes fabuleuses reviews que j'adore et qui me font sourire pour au moins trois jours! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**_

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 22 de cette fic, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22: Qu'importe sous quels cieux seront nos mains qui tremblent**_ (Rois Demain – Damien Saez)

-Est-ce qu'ils sont rentrés?

-Non, pas encore.

Tifa soupire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, Tifa, tente de la rassurer Cloud, à son chevet.

Tifa hoche la tête en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce qu'on lui a raconté. Tout d'abord, Rufus et elle se sont retrouvés attachés à des chaises électriques modifiées. Un homme est entré et les a torturé en échange d'informations que Rufus a réussi a détourner. Ensuite, AVALANCHE et les Turks sont arrivés et les ont sortis de là. Les ennemis se sont enfuis et malgré l'insistance de Cloud et de Tseng, tout deux ont refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, jugeant que c'était trop dangereux pour la discrétion de leur groupe, et Rufus a encore une fois fait remarquer qu'il était censé être mort et la Shinra démantelée. On les a alors ramenés au 7th Heaven où on a appelé une infirmière que connaissait Yuffie qui a seulement conseillé beaucoup de repos, et des efforts minimes. Les organes vitaux n'ont pas été touchés, heureusement, mais leurs nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve, et il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Lorsqu'ils ont été seuls, Cloud lui a raconté que Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth étaient partis rechercher leurs armes, et qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quand ils rentreront. Il est ensuite resté à son chevet toute la soirée à lui demander perpétuellement si elle allait bien et si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave?

Cloud secoue la tête, dubitatif.

-Ils étaient SOLDATS, rappelle-t-il.

-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète, murmure Tifa.

A ces mots, Cloud fronce les sourcils.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour eux? Sincèrement?

Tifa hausse les épaules:

-Évidemment, mais-

Elle se tait soudain, percutant tout ce que sa réponse implique.

-Bon sang... soupire-t-elle. Ça devient si compliqué... Je n'arrive plus à leur en vouloir...

Cloud observe son amie d'enfance, étonné.

-Et pourtant, j'ai tellement souffert à cause d'eux, et à cause de lui... Mais ils ont changé. Tu le sens aussi, non?

Tifa tourne un regard plein d'espoir à son ami qui secoue la tête.

-Tu es ébranlée par ce qui est arrivé. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

-Cloud...

Le blond se lève, adresse un dernier sourire à Tifa puis quitte la chambre. Lui n'arrive pas à pardonner.

* * *

Le lendemain, durant toute la journée, les Turks se succèdent au chevet de Rufus. Le soir venu, c'est Tseng qui entre dans la chambre du blond.

-Monsieur, salue-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Bonsoir, Tseng.

-Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas...

-Me lever, je sais. Mais je ne supporte plus de rester allongé là alors que quelque part on essaye d'abattre mes agents.

Debout face à la fenêtre, Rufus observe d'un air absent les taudis.

-Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver, monsieur.

Rufus sourit.

-J'admire ton optimisme. Mais je doute que cette bataille soit menée sans quelques sacrifices.

Tseng fronce les sourcils et s'avance un peu dans la pièce.

-A quoi pensez-vous? Demande-t-il.

-Je ne me voile pas la face, Tseng, répond Rufus après un long silence. Je sais que mon temps est révolu. J'ai merdé.

-Monsieur, je...

-Non, tu le sais, toi aussi, coupe le blond. Maintenant je répare mes erreurs, et ensuite, il sera temps pour moi de m'effacer.

-Vous délirez, dit Tseng d'une voix froide.

Rufus fronce les sourcils et se retourne. Tseng le dévisage, visiblement blessé.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? De ce que j'étais avant que votre père ne m'engage? Vous vous pensez inutile, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous m'avez sauvé comme vous avez sauvé Reno, Elena et Rude. Grâce à vous on a eu une vie.

-Pas exemplaire, souligne Rufus. Vous méritiez mieux.

-Peut-être, mais jamais nous n'aurions pu avoir une vie exemplaire. C'était la seule option, et vous nous l'avez offerte. Je vous ai été reconnaissant toute ma vie pour ça. Et maintenant vous voulez tout détruire? C'est égoïste.

-Je suppose que c'est de famille... soupire le blond.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père, assure l'Utaien. Vous valez beaucoup plus. Sans vous et sans la Shinra, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

-Tu m'accordes trop de confiance, tente Rufus.

-Non, répond catégoriquement Tseng. Je vous confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

-Tu as tord.

-Pourquoi? Vous la briseriez?

-Non.

-Bon. Alors cessez de dire de telles imbécilités et revenez vous coucher. Vous allez finir par tomber.

En effet, le blond tremble depuis quelques secondes, il sent que ses jambes ne le porteront plus longtemps. Tseng vient l'aider à se réinstaller dans son lit et le silence reprend sa place entre eux.

-J'espère que vous avez un plan, à présent, dit enfin Tseng.

-J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir, répond Rufus en regardant son lit avec hostilité. J'attends juste que nous soyons tous là.

-Est-ce que l'on forme... Un groupe, maintenant? Demande Tseng après un moment.

-Je dirais plutôt une alliance provisoire pour faire face à un ennemi commun, répond le blond avec un sourire. Mais oui, on se bat tous ensemble, maintenant.

* * *

Dans le courant de la nuit, Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal et Assan reviennent frapper à la porte du bar.

-Ça a été? Demande Barret d'une voix bourrue pour combler le silence assez gêné qui s'est installé dans la salle.

Les trois ex-SOLDATS hochent la tête.

-Ça a été rapide, acquiesce Angeal. Je suppose qu'on racontera tout ça quand tout le monde sera là?

Vincent hoche la tête depuis le coin de la pièce où il s'est dissimulé.

_Y aurait-il de la viande, par ici?_

Le spectacle de Barret qui fait un énorme bond en arrière en entendant la voix d'Assan dans sa tête fait éclater de rire Yuffie et a pour avantage de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Il s'est découvert une passion pour discuter avec les gens, indique Genesis alors que Yuffie encore secouée de hoquets va chercher dans une des armoires un peu de viande séchée en s'exclamant des ''T'aurais vu ta tête!'' à tort et à travers.

-Tiens, mon gros, dit-elle en tendant la viande au colosse.

_Merci, ma petite._

Assan prend doucement les morceaux de viande entre ses mâchoires en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant, et Yuffie pourrait jurer qu'elle y a vu une lueur amusée.

Vincent, qui sort de son coin, prend la parole:

-Je suppose que nous sommes tous fatigués, et vous en particulier, dit-il en lançant un regard entendu avec les trois ex-SOLDATS. Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

-Vincent, la voix de la raison, ironise Yuffie avant de se diriger la première vers les escaliers, vite suivie de tous les autres, et bientôt, le 7th Heaven fut silencieux.

* * *

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je suppose que l'on peut mettre en commun ce que l'on a découvert.

Encore une fois, AVALANCHE, le reste de la Shinra et les trois ex-SOLDATS plus Assan, qui insiste à présent pour ne plus les lâcher sont réunis dans la salle de réunion du Manoir de Rufus Shinra.

-Je propose que nous commencions, dit celui-ci, impatient d'en finir, en jetant un regard à Tifa.

Elle est encore un peu pâle, les joues encore un peu creuses, mais elle affiche un pauvre sourire, la main dans celle de Cloud, et acquiesce.

-Bien, alors... L'homme qui nous a posé des questions était le même que celui que vous avez essayé d'abattre quand vous êtes tous arrivés.

-On peut peut-être faire un portrait-robot? propose Elena.

-Bonne idée, répond Rufus et la blonde s'empresse de trouver une feuille et un stylo. Tu es prête?

-Oui.

-Bon. Il avait les cheveux noirs.

-Coupés en brosse, ajoute Tifa.

Le stylo de la blonde crayonne furieusement sur sa feuille alors que d'un signe de tête elle leur fait signe de continuer.

-Il avait de tout petits yeux bleus.

-Et il a certainement dû se casser le nez récemment. Il était un peu tordu.

-Il a une bouche cruelle.

-Tifa, on peut difficilement dessiner une bouche cruelle, objecte Cid.

-C'est le seul adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'y pense, explique Tifa, et de l'autre côté de la table, Rufus acquiesce.

-C'est vrai, il avait les lèvres fines, et vraiment cruelles.

-Il avait de la barbe aussi, se rappelle la brune.

-Beaucoup? Demande Elena.

-Non, naissante, rectifie Rufus.

-Le menton volontaire, et les pommettes hautes.

-Et un tatouage de dragon sur l'avant-bras, tonne la voix de Barret.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le colosse.

-Quand as-tu vu ça? Demande Cloud.

-Quand il s'est enfui, explique Barret, et que je lui ai tiré dessus. Je l'ai remarqué parce que son dragon s'est mis à... Pas briller, mais... Enfin, je sais pas, y a eu un truc qui a fait que je l'ai remarqué, mais il a pas brillé, ou scintillé, c'était comme s'il avait gagné en intensité.

A la droite de Rufus, Tseng tique.

-Soit, tranche Elena. Je l'ai noté à côté. C'est lui?

Elle soulève sa feuille puis la montre successivement à Tifa puis à Rufus.

-C'est lui, oui, acquiesce Tifa avec un frisson de dégoût.

-Dis donc, Elena, tu dessines plutôt bien, se moque Reno.

-Je savais bien que tu pourrais pas la fermer, s'exaspère la blonde.

-Soit, coupe Rufus, le principal, c'est qu'on le reconnaisse.

Durant quelques minutes ensuite, le portrait circule dans l'assemblée et chacun s'imprègne des traits de leur homme.

-Bon, enchaine Rufus. Passons à ce qu'il nous a appris. Nous avons de nouveaux mégalomanes sur les bras. Ils ont décidé de reprendre le trafic de Makô de façon anonyme et discrète. Ils ont décidé d'agir dans l'ombre et de ne se révéler que quand leur ''toute-puissance'' sera incontestée. Ils ont comme projets immédiats de tous nous tuer.

-C'est festif, commente Cid.

-En effet. Il ne sont pas au courant de votre résurrection, adresse Rufus aux trois ex-SOLDATS. Mais, on a bien été forcés d'avouer quelque chose susceptible d'être assez vraisemblable. Alors, j'ai dit...

-Vous avez dit? Encourage Cloud.

-J'ai dit que nous voulions faire revenir Sephiroth.

Le concerné hoche la tête et les autres soupirent, soulagés. Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Le problème, avec ça, c'est qu'ils sont au courant de l'identité d'une de nos armes secrètes, sur laquelle reposait notre effet de surprise. A présent, il ne nous en reste que deux, Angeal et Genesis.

-Est-ce qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on réussisse? Demande Cloud. A faire revenir Sephiroth?

-Sûrement. Ils sont au courant qu'il nous reste Reeves, et que les dossiers des expériences d'Hojo sont toujours à notre disposition.

A ce moment, tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le tressaillement de Sephiroth. Le silence s'installe dans la salle, et tout le monde réfléchit sur la situation.

-Bon, dit finalement Genesis. Vous avez un plan, j'imagine?

-J'en ai un, oui, mais il n'est pas garanti.

-Dites toujours, avance Cid.

-Puisque qu'AVALANCHE et la Shinra sont découvertes, il n'y a plus lieu à l'effet de surprise de notre côté. Je propose donc de partir à la chasse aux réacteurs.

-En parlant de ça, on en a repéré un, intervient Angeal. Dans une faille près de Banora. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, on a conclu que c'était un réacteur, mais il plongeait directement dans la Rivière de la Vie...

-Directement dans la Rivière de la Vie? S'étonne Reeves. Non, ça, ce n'est pas un réacteur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils essayent de faire?

Rufus hausse les épaules, signe qu'il n'en sait pas plus que lui, et enchaine:

-Nous partirons donc détruire toutes ces machines-là.

-Tous ensemble? Interroge Cloud. La Shinra et AVALANCHE?

-Je ne sais pas encore. A vrai dire, je pensais vous lâcher seuls sur le terrain pour que vous retrouviez vos habitudes, et nous vous guiderions d'ici avec les cartes.

A ce moment, une faible exclamation retentit dans la salle.

-Tifa? S'inquiète Cloud. Tu as mal quelque part?

La brune secoue doucement la tête mais ses yeux se fixent sur Rufus.

-Les cartes, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Vous leur avez dit...

Les sourcils se froncent un peu partout autour de la table sauf Rufus, qui lui comprend. Il se lève d'un bond, mais la blessure de son flanc se rappelle à son bon souvenir et il se relaisse tomber sur sa chaise.

-Tseng? Appelle-t-il. Va voir dans mon bureau, dans le troisième tiroir. Ramène-moi ce qui s'y trouve.

L'Utaien s'exécute et sort de la pièce.

-Reeves? Trouve-moi les cartes sur ton ordinateur.

Reeves, un peu plus dubitatif que Tseng, allume son engin et tape rapidement quelques mots de passe. Aussitôt, une alarme retentit dans la petite machine, accompagné d'un rire étrange.

-Et merde, soupire l'ingénieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est quoi ce délire? S'énerve Cid.

-On nous a hackés...

Au même moment, Tseng revient.

-Il n'y a rien dans votre tiroir, monsieur.

-Tu es sûr?

-J'ai tout fouillé.

-Et merde...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain?!

-Cid, calme-toi...

-On a volé nos cartes. Celles où les puits ouverts étaient indiqués.

_Même celle que l'on déroule au mur?_

Brusquement, le silence se fait et chacun se retourne vers Assan, confortablement installé sur un long fauteuil d'où dépassent ses pattes arrières.

Durant un long moment, personne ne réagit. Et puis soudain, Rufus se lève difficilement, repousse l'aide de Reno et tire sur la fameuse carte où tous les renseignements sont repris.

-Alléluia, soupire le roux. Qu'on apporte à ce tigre une cargaison de gazelles.

De son côté, Sephiroth adresse un sourire à Assan, qui incline la tête vers lui.

-Bien, et quelle est la suite du plan?

Rufus, tant il a été secoué par l'angoisse, met un temps avant de se rasseoir et de répondre à Vincent.

-Bon, je disais; AVALANCHE sur le terrain, et Reeves et moi vous guidons avec cette carte.

-Qu'il faudra cacher, intervient Reeves.

-Oui. Donc; la deuxième phase du plan, qui se déroulera parallèlement à la première, concernera les Turks et les SOLDATS, qui mèneront l'enquête dans l'ombre, puisque c'est sur eux que tout repose, pour retrouver le cœur de l'organisation, et le démanteler. Vous devriez avoir la tâche simplifiée, puisqu'ils auront le regard tourné vers nous et la destruction de leurs réacteurs. Voilà sur quoi repose notre effet de surprise, et notre diversion. Voilà le plan.

Inconsciemment, les regards convergent vers Sephiroth, stratège en titre, en l'attente d'une réaction. Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Sephiroth prend la parole:

-Ce plan comporte des risques.

-C'est inévitable, acquiesce Rufus.

-Je n'ai rien à y redire. Il est parfait.

* * *

Le retour au 7th Heaven est joyeux. Malgré la présence de risques que Sephiroth a soulignée, tous sont confiants envers le plan de Rufus, l'espoir est présent, et chacun est fier d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Tifa, épuisée, s'appuie sur Cloud et sur Cid pour marcher, mais blague allègrement avec le pilote. Yuffie sautille autour de Vincent et tente de lui faire avouer quelque chose que personne n'a compris, même pas le brun. Red discute avec Assan en lui envoyant parfois des coups de patte dans l'épaule et en tentant de le renverser. Barret essaye de sauver Vincent des griffes de Yuffie, et Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth discutent à l'arrière, sans, pour une fois, se provoquer.

Une fois dans le bar, Cloud confie Tifa à Cid et le pilote l'emmène se coucher. Les membres d'AVALANCHE montent à leur tour et les ex-SOLDATS s'engagent dans les escaliers eux aussi, mais Cloud les retient.

-Sephiroth? Je peux te parler?

Après quelques secondes passées à le fixer, Sephiroth hoche la tête et redescend les quelques marches qu'il a montées pendant qu'Angeal traine de force un Genesis récalcitrant à le suivre à l'étage.

Cloud ouvre la bouche, hésite, la referme, prend une grande inspiration et lance une phrase, une seule, qui restera gravée à jamais dans la mémoire du Général.

''Même si tu es redevenu celui que j'admirais, jamais je ne te pardonnerai.''

* * *

_**Vous avez eu de la chance, j'ai failli vous faire un cliffhanger en vous cachant la phrase de Cloud, mais j'ai été gentille, pour une fois! :)**_

_**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_


	24. 23: Au temps des lettres sous la porte

Shiro Akakuro: Ah, eh ben toutes mes excuses, j'avais jamais vu ce générique xdxd bon, bah maintenant, j'ai changé, alors chacun le voit un peu comme il veut, je suppose, non? Heidegger.. Les violer.. Attaqués.. Par une souris des champs..? Oh mon DIEU! Mais tu me tues! xdxd Tout le monde finit par trainer sa perfusion dans tout l'hôpital quand on s'ennuie xdxd Le lit l'empêche de bouger, du coup il ne peut que réfléchir. Voilà pourquoi son lit est devenu son ennemi public n°1 xdxd La référence de la bouche cruelle, c'est Fantômas, je sais plus lequel xdxd Ce truc m'avait tuée xdxd Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review géniale, comme toutes les autres, ça fait super plaisir, merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde! :)**_

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**J'ai voulu écrire un truc un peu différent des autres chapitres, il est peut-être un peu plus court que les autres, aussi, et je suis désolée pour ça.. Vous me pardonnez?**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 23: Au temps des lettres sous la porte**_ (Le Bal des Lycées – Damien Saez)

_Lundi._

Denzel,

Le porte-bonheur que Cid m'a offert est cassé, tu peux venir m'aider?

Marlène.

* * *

Marlène,

Il est deux heures du matin. Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de jouer avec ton porte-clés?

Denzel.

* * *

Denzel,

S'il te plait, viens m'aider, j'arrive pas à dormir... Ils parlent de choses étranges en-bas... Ça me fait peur.

Marlène.

* * *

Marlène,

Ça ne nous concerne pas, n'y fais pas attention. J'arrive.

Denzel.

* * *

_Mardi._

Denzel,

Tu viens jouer?

Marlène.

* * *

Marlène,

Seulement si on joue au SOLDAT.

Denzel.

* * *

Denzel,

D'accord, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui fait Cloud, et toi Sephiroth.

Marlène.

* * *

_Mercredi._

Marlène,

Tu entends ce qu'ils disent depuis ta chambre?

Denzel.

* * *

Denzel,

Je dormais! Mais oui, j'entends.

Marlène.

* * *

Marlène,

Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

Denzel.

* * *

Denzel,

T'as qu'à venir écouter! Moi, ça me fait peur.

Marlène.

* * *

Marlène,

J'arrive.

Denzel.

* * *

-Hé, c'est moi.

-Entre!

La porte s'entrouvre et Denzel se glisse dans la chambre de Marlène.

-Alors? Chuchote-t-il en regardant vaguement la pile de lettres qu'ils s'amusent à se glisser sous les portes le soir, ou même la nuit.

-Je ne sais pas, explique Marlène. Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre...

Denzel, suivi de Marlène, s'allonge près de la bouche d'aération dans le sol, qui donne de l'autre côté dans la salle du bar qui sert de salle de réunion aux grands.

''C'est un travail monstrueux, de tout bousiller. On n'arrivera jamais au bout.''

-C'est papa! S'exclame Marlène.

''On peut les prendre de vitesse.''

''Ça fait trois ans qu'ils bidouillent leur plan, tu crois vraiment que...''

''Ça suffit. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. On a dit qu'on aidera, on aidera, c'est tout, peu importe si on arrive à tout faire ou si on devra continuer une fois leur puissance défaite.''

''C'est du suicide.''

''Pas plus que les autres fois.''

''Les autres fois, on connaissait notre ennemi!''

-C'était Cloud, non? Demande Denzel.

Marlène hoche la tête puis demande:

-Pourquoi ils ne parlent plus?

-Je ne sais pas...

''Sephiroth?''

''Ça va. Continuez.''

''Hum... Je...''

''Ça va.''

''Putain, Cloud, mais t'en rates pas une...''

''Vas-y, enfonce-moi, en plus de ça!''

-Je comprends plus rien... soupire Marlène.

Denzel soupire et se redresse à son tour.

-Moi non plus. On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller se coucher.

Le garçon se relève et Marlène saute sur son lit. Alors que Denzel va ouvrir la porte pour se glisser silencieusement dans le couloir, Marlène l'appelle:

-Denzel? Tu veux pas dormir avec moi?

Le jeune garçon considère un instant celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur se recroqueviller dans ses couvertures, puis se détourne de la porte et grimpe sur le lit. La petite se blottit contre lui en tremblant et chuchote:

-Il va se passer quoi, à ton avis?

Denzel lui caresse les cheveux un instant puis répond:

-Je ne sais pas, Marlène. Je sais pas du tout.

* * *

_Jeudi._

Denzel,

Ils recommencent. J'ai peur.

Marlène.

* * *

-Marlène?

Un petit gémissement lui répond.

Denzel se dirige vers le tas de peluches et de couvertures sous lesquelles Marlène s'est enfouie.

En dessous d'eux, dans la salle du bar, des cris retentissent.

-Marlène?

Denzel grimpe sur le lit et se met à fouiller dans le tissu pour retrouver la petite.

''C'est impossible!''

''Cid, pose ça tout de suite!''

''Ça ne servira à rien!''

''C'est toi qui sers à rien! T'as vu l'état dans lequel t'es?!''

-Marlène...

Denzel tire le petit corps de sa presque sœur à lui et la berce doucement.

''CALMEZ-VOUS BORDEL!''

''Taisez-vous, bande d'incapables! Vous allez réveiller les enfants!''

''Eh ben qu'il sachent! Qu'ils sachent que leurs parents sont une bande d'abrutis pas capables de prendre des risques!''

''De quel droit tu parles de moi comme ça?!''

''TAISEZ-VOUS!''

''Barret, ARRÊTE DE HURLER! Pense à ta fille, enfin!''

''VOS GUEULES!''

''CID, J'AI DIT; POSE CA!''

''Seulement quand vous aurez arrêté de hurler!''

''Putain, mais c'est fini, oui?''

Soudain, Denzel se lève.

-Viens, dit-il en tirant sa sœur par la manche.

Marlène renifle, essuie une larme, prend la main du garçon et se laisse trainer hors de la chambre.

Quand ils se dirigent tout deux vers les escaliers, Dony, le petit chien recueilli par Angeal, et puis par à peu près tout le monde sauf Barret, leur saute dessus, les yeux mouillés, apeuré.

Marlène le prend dans ses bras, les yeux rougis, et entame la descente des marches, suivie de Denzel.

Plus ils approchent de la salle, plus les cris se font distincts.

-Taisez-vous, j'ai mal à la tête!

-Vous avez vraiment que ça à foutre? Vous engueuler?

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, merde!

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, ok?!

-Peu importe à qui vous le dites!

-Oh, toi, ta gueule, hein!

-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui, là?

Denzel et Marlène posent le pied sur le sol carrelé de la salle. Personne ne fait attention à eux. Sauf...

-Si vous ne voulez pas répondre de votre stupidité devant vos enfants, je vous conseille de vous calmer très vite.

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers Sephiroth.

-On a déjà dit qu'ils dorment, réagit alors Cid, une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide à la main.

-De toute évidence, plus maintenant.

Alors, enfin, les adultes tournent leurs regards vers les deux enfants, et le silence se fait.

-Denzel... soupire Tifa.

Les deux enfants regardent un instant les chaises renversées, les verres brisés et les mines épuisées des adultes.

-Pourquoi vous vous disputez? Demande soudain Marlène entre deux sanglots, la main qui serre toujours celle de Denzel. Nous, on a peur et on sait pas ce qu'il se passe. On vous entend dire que vous allez mourir, et qu'on va rester tous seuls. C'est pas vrai, hein?

Tifa jette un regard à Cloud, aussi mortifié qu'elle.

-Non, dit-elle finalement d'une voix étranglée. Non, personne ne va mourir.

-Ça ne sert plus à rien de leur cacher, s'exclame Barret. Tifa, ils ont entendu.

Le colosse s'approche de sa fille, pose un genou à terre et commence:

-Oui, ma chérie, on va partir. C'est vrai qu'on ne reviendra peut-être pas. Mais on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour survivre. Parce qu'on ne veut pas vous abandonner. D'accord, ma puce?

Après un moment, Marlène hoche la tête et étouffe ses sanglots dans la fourrure douce du chiot qu'elle n'a pas lâché.

-Quand? Tranche la voix de Denzel, surprenant tout le monde. Vous partez quand?

-Demain, dit Cloud.

-Tous?

-Non.

-Nous restons.

Denzel regarde Angeal lui adresser un sourire réconfortant et il hoche la tête.

Assan, couché sur trois chaises, intervient.

_On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Foncièrement, leur mission n'est pas dangereuse._

-Ça veut dire quoi? Demande Marlène d'une petite voix.

-Que si tout se passe bien, rien ne leur arrivera, explique Genesis.

-Vous allez encore sauver le monde à vous tous seuls? Demande Denzel.

-Non. Pas tous seuls, dit Cloud.

-Vous nous direz au revoir avant de partir?

-Oui. On partir plutôt tard, demain, dit Tifa en prenant Marlène dans ses bras et Denzel par la main. Je vais vous mettre au lit et vous raconter une histoire. Ça vous va?

Même s'ils n'ont pas le cœur à ça, les deux enfants acquiescent.

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de leur dire? Demande Cloud à Vincent une fois que les enfants sont sortis.

Vincent hausse les épaules.

-Valait mieux ça qu'une lettre.

* * *

_**Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!**_

_**A la semaine prochaine! :)**_


	25. 24: Elle retourne à la lutte

Shiro Akakuro: Mais j'aime pas écrire des trucs faux.. -' Je suis contente si le chapitre avec les enfants t'a plu, j'avais envie de faire un truc différent xdxd J'avais pensé faire un truc du genre à la base, ou faire dire aux enfants les voix qu'ils reconnaissaient, mais je trouvais que ça cassait un peu le rythme.. Oui oui, des SOLDATS baby-sitters. Ca va être épique, je le sens déjà bien. :') Voilà, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira! :')

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous demander pardon pour mon absence la semaine dernière, j'avais 40 de fièvre (Aaaaah, grippe, quand tu nous tiens..), et j'ai préféré attendre que ça s'arrange plutôt que d'essayer d'écrire un chapitre qui n'aurais ressemblé à rien..**_

_**Bref, voici enfin le chapitre 24 de cette fic, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira et puis bonne lecture à tous! :')**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24: Elle retourne à la lutte**_ (Ma Petite Couturière – Damien Saez)

-Tout le monde est prêt? On peut y aller?

Je tourne mon regard vers Barret, qui m'appelle:

-Alors, Chocoboy, tu viens?

Je me décolle du mur sur lequel je me suis appuyé et me dirige vers le reste de mon groupe qui m'attend près du Hautvent.

-On a dit qu'on allait où? Je demande.

-Cratère Nord, m'indique Cid.

-On va procéder du nord au sud, explique Vincent.

-Le Hautvent est prêt?

-Ouais! S'exclame Cid. Tout prêt à partir!

-On doit aller voir Rufus une dernière fois, avant, intervient Tifa.

-Pourquoi faire? J'interroge en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes prêts, là.

J'ai du mal à interpréter le regard blasé qu'elle me lance, mais Tifa répond tout de même:

-Il nous a demandé de le prévenir quand nous partons. Et en l'occurrence, nous partons.

-Commencez pas à vous engueuler déjà maintenant, hein, intervient Cid. J'ai envie de passer un trajet tranquille, alors vous vous arrangerez pour vous taper sur la tronche quand on sera très loin de vous.

J'esquisse un sourire forcé avant de suivre les autres en direction du bureau de Rufus Shinra. Lorsque nous y arrivons, les Turks et les trois ex-SOLDATS discutent devant la porte. Ils nous saluent d'un signe de tête et nous emboitent le pas dans le bureau.

-Bonjour, nous dit Rufus en se levant de son siège immense. Alors tout est réglé?

-Oui, répond Barret. Tout est bon, et on est prêt.

-Bien. Vous partez au Cratère Nord, c'est ça?

Sans attendre de réponse, Rufus se tourne vers le mur du fond de son bureau et tire sur la carte géante. Sur le lieu de notre destination brillent six points bleus et deux rouges.

-Il y en a pas mal, constate le blond. Je propose qu'ensuite vous passiez à Utaï. Les très rares puits creusés au temps de la Shinra et scellés ensuite restent farouchement gardés donc ils n'ont pas été rouverts. Vous aurez moins de travail.

Barret hoche la tête.

-Ça me parait raisonnable.

Oui, à moi aussi. Je secoue la tête puis intervient:

-Nous partons, maintenant?

Rufus se retourne, me toise un instant du regard puis hoche la tête.

-Reeves vous enverra une copie agrandie de la carte.

-Vous devez nous guider, non? Demande immédiatement Barret.

-Et nous le ferons. Mais ça sera quand même plus facile si vous avez une carte vous aussi, non? Répond le blond, amusé de la suspicion du colosse.

L'interpelé émet un grognement approbateur puis se détourne vers la porte.

-Bonne chance, dit encore Rufus avant que nous ne sortions tous de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Tifa interroge Elena:

-Vous devez faire quoi, vous?

-On va mener l'enquête et trouver qui est à la tête de tout ça, répond la blonde avec un sourire.

-Et ça ira?

-On se débrouillera, vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

-Vous prendrez soin de Marlène et Denzel? Demande encore Tifa, inquiète.

Adossé contre un mur, je commence à m'impatienter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupera bien, la rassure Elena avant de se détourner avec un dernier sourire et de s'en aller avec Reno, Rude et Tseng.

Après un dernier regard et un dernier ''Bonne chance'' de la part d'Angeal, les trois ex-SOLDATS leur emboitent le pas et bientôt, nous sommes seuls dans le couloir. Red, motivé, se dirige le premier vers le Hautvent.

-Alors? Vous venez? Nous interpelle-t-il.

-On arrive! S'exclame Yuffie en sautillant derrière lui.

Tifa sourit en les suivant avec Vincent et Cid, et Barret m'attrape le bras avant que je ne puisse faire un pas.

-Dis donc, gamin, tu comptes pas tirer cette gueule d'enterrement pendant dix ans?

Je secoue la tête et fait mine de ne pas comprendre:

-De quoi tu parles, Barret?

En face de moi, le colosse ressert sa prise sur mon coude et secoue la tête:

-Écoute-moi bien, Cloud, si à cause de toi Tifa ou l'un des autres perd sa motivation parce que tu déprimes tout le monde et qu'on foire notre mission à cause de toi, t'auras affaire à moi. Parce que si tu veux te miner tout seul et que tu juges pas nécessaire de nous en parler à nous, tes amis, et ben t'assumes. On est là pour toi, on l'a toujours été, après tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Ça a dû être dur pour toi de me balancer des clichés auxquels tu crois même pas. Tu te dis mon ami mais tout ce que tu veux c'est reprendre ta place de chef de groupe que je t'ai volée. Ça t'arrange de me voir comme ça, en fait.

Je me tais soudain. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis figé, horrifié de ce que je viens de lui balancer à la figure, mais sur mon visage, rien ne transparait. Doucement il me lâche le coude puis se redresse sans me quitter du regard.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-il seulement en me laissant seul là.

Après un moment de flottement, seul dans ce couloir, je me laisse glisser le long du mur et prend mon visage entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je soupire encore une fois, avant qu'une voix que je ne connais que trop bien ne résonne:

-Cloud?

-Pas maintenant, Sephiroth. Tu m'enfonceras plus bas que terre plus tard, je dis, le visage toujours caché.

-Cloud.

J'entends qu'il se déplace et il s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin?! Je m'énerve sans aucune raison.

Seul le silence me répond. Bordel, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?

* * *

-Quelqu'un a vu Cloud? Demande Tifa en se retournant.

-Non... répond Yuffie en suivant son regard. Et Barret, où est-il?

-Ils sont restés derrière, répond Vincent. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

En effet, une poignée de secondes plus tard, Barret arrive près du Hautvent et les rejoint.

-Où est Cloud? L'interroge Yuffie.

Le colosse ne juge apparemment pas nécessaire de répondre puisqu'il va s'asseoir sur une chaise qui trainait là dans le silence le plus complet.

-Barret? Appelle doucement Tifa.

-On l'attend. Je lui donne cinq minutes, tranche-t-il.

* * *

Voilà au moins trente secondes qu'il est là, avec moi, et qu'il garde le silence. Ça en devient presque malsain.

-Cloud?

Ah, enfin.

-Quoi?

-Je sais que tu me déteste...

''Non, c'est vrai?'' je pense, sarcastique, avant de pousser un énième soupir.

-À tort, termine-t-il.

Silence, à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire?

-J'ai le souvenir qu'avant, tu m'admirais.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, entre temps.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pourtant jamais changé.

Mes lèvres s'étirent.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais me faire croire.

-Non, je t'assure.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Il secoue la tête face à mon entêtement.

_Sephiroth? Nous t'attendons._

Mon regard croise celui d'Assan qui vient d'apparaitre au coin du couloir.

Il se lève et sans même me regarder, disparait derrière le fauve. Assan reste une fraction de seconde là, à soutenir mon regard vide, puis s'en va lui aussi.

* * *

-Bon, on s'en va.

Tifa bondit sur ses pieds.

-Quoi?! Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps, il va arriver!

-Non.

Barret plonge son regard dans celui de la brune.

-Tifa, il ne viendra pas. On s'en va.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mouillent doucement, mais elle chasse les larmes qui menacent de couler. Encore une fois déçue par celui qu'elle aime plus que tout, elle suit les autres dans le Hautvent, la tête basse.

* * *

Ils sont déjà dans le Hautvent, prêts à partir, quand j'arrive. Je suis soudain pris d'un doute. Je ne leur servirai certainement à rien dans l'état où je suis. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que j'y aille? Un moment, je reste immobile à côté de l'engin. Les paroles de Barret me reviennent en tête. Les moteurs se mettent en marche. Je secoue la tête. Il faut que je me reprenne. Tifa croit en moi.

Je dégaine mon PHS et appelle Cid.

''Allô, Cloud?''

-Tu pourrais m'ouvrir, s'il te plait?

''Ouais, évidemment! Vince, tu me dois dix balles!''

Dans un bruit de tonnerre, la portière du Hautvent pivote et je saute à l'intérieur. Nous voilà partis, donc.

-Tu faisais quoi? Grogne Barret.

-Je discutais.

-Avec qui?

-Sephiroth.

Il se fige une poignée de secondes puis laisse tomber et se retourne. Je soupire puis fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Tifa est assise sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers elle, me laisse tomber à ses côtés et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Si elle est étonnée, elle n'en laisse rien paraitre et pose une de ses longues mains fines sur mes cheveux.

-Ça va? Me demande-t-elle.

Je relève mon visage assez vite pour intercepter l'étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux. Elle croyait vraiment que je les planterais là?

Je souris et répond:

-Oui.

Dans son regard, j'arrive à percevoir l'interrogation.

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Elle hoche la tête puis commence à lisser mes cheveux de sa main.

-On est partis les gars! Triomphe Cid alors qu'il fait décoller son engin.

-ATTENDEZ! Crie Yuffie. On a oublié Red!

-Yuffie, je suis derrière toi.

-Oh, pardon!

* * *

-On y est, dit Cid, réveillant par la même occasion presque tous les membres d'AVALANCHE, avachis dans les fauteuils.

-Ça y est, c'est vrai? Demande Yuffie en papillonnant des yeux.

-Oui, dit Vincent. On est au Cratère Nord.

-Il y a des vêtements chauds dans la soute, informe le pilote en posant précautionneusement le Hautvent.

Cloud s'étire et prend Tifa par la main.

-On y va? Demande-t-il avec un sourire.

La brune le lui rend, rayonnante, puis acquiesce, le cœur noyé d'espoir.

-D'accord.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, et encore une fois désolée pour le retard.._**

**_A plus les amis! :')_**


	26. 25: Y'a de la bombe et du ciel

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**Voilà le 25ème chapitre de cette fiction. Déjà, oui.**_

_**J'ai rien de spécial à dire, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25: Y'a de la bombe et du ciel**_ (Miami – Damien Saez)

-On ferait mieux de s'arrêter! Hurle quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un d'autre hurle une réponse. Les voix déformées par le blizzard parviennent à Cloud d'une façon vraiment aléatoire. Parfois, il n'entend pas Cid qui lutte contre le vent à ses côtés mais perçoit parfaitement la voix de Barret en queue de file.

Aveuglés par la neige, les membres d'AVALANCHE progressent difficilement, et l'espoir de littéralement tomber sur un mini réacteur est nul dans ces conditions.

-Rassemblez-vous! Tonne la voix de Barret.

Cloud sent la poigne de Cid attraper son coude et le tirer en arrière. Chacun veille sur son voisin, c'est ce qui a été convenu lorsqu'ils sont tous sortis du Hautvent.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Crie Tifa qui tient étroitement Yuffie, autant pour lutter contre le froid que pour ne pas la perdre dans le blizzard.

-On s'arrête, tranche Barret.

-Hors de question, intervient Cloud. Si on s'arrête on va mourir gelés!

-Cloud a raison, s'exclame à son tour Red. Recouvrez vos visages et continuez d'avancer!

-Mais on va se perdre dans des conditions pareilles! Si ça se trouve, on ne retrouvera pas le Hautvent! Dit Yuffie.

-J'ai un système de géolocalisation du Hautvent, répond Cid. Et pour ne pas se perdre, on peut s'attacher les uns aux autres!

-C'est une bonne idée, dit Vincent. Qui a une corde?

-Moi! S'exclame Tifa en décrochant une longue corde de sa ceinture.

-Bien! Attrapez tous un bout, et le premier qui la lâche hurle, il y a bien l'un de nous qui l'entendra!

Tous acquiescent, serrent fort la corde dans leur mains, et Red la sert entre ses mâchoires. Enfin, ils se remettent en route.

La progression se fait difficile, mais Cloud, en début de file, un bras devant son visage, s'efforce de trouver une route plutôt sûre.

Soudain, il perçoit un hurlement.

-Yuffie a lâché!

Il ordonne immédiatement à tout le monde de s'arrêter.

Rapidement, sans lâcher la corde, tout le monde est mis au courant et appelle Yuffie.

Cependant, dans la tempête, ils sont tous aveugles, et ils marchent un peu au hasard en revenant sur leurs pas.

-YUFFIE? YUFFIE!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans aucune réponse de la part de la jeune ninja.

-Cette fois on n'a plus le choix! Crie Barret. Si on veut retrouver la gamine, faut plus bouger jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme!

-Si on ne bouge pas, on meurt! Crie à son tour Cloud. On ne peut pas rester là!

-Et Yuffie? S'exclame Tifa.

Un moment de silence s'installe, mais c'est Vincent qui trouve une solution:

-On peut tourner en rond! Comme ça on ne s'arrête pas, et on reste approximativement au même endroit!

-Ouais, on va faire ça! Cloud, attrape l'autre bout de la corde derrière Barret! S'exclame Cid.

Une heure et demie durant, ils tournent en rond les uns derrière les autres au milieu de la tempête de neige qui les assaille violemment.

-Ça se calme! Crie Tifa à un moment. Regardez!

Cloud lève les yeux et sourit. Oui, le ciel s'éclaircit. Bientôt, le vent et la neige se calmeront.

En effet, une poignée de minutes plus tard, seuls quelques flocons tombent encore et le vent souffle beaucoup moins violemment. La vue leur est revenue et ils se mettent aussitôt à chercher Yuffie, mais impossible de la retrouver.

-C'est pas une gamine, qu'on est censés chercher à la base, dit Cid, rageur en mettant sa main en visière.

En scrutant les horizons, Tifa s'exclame:

-Regardez, là-bas!

-On dirait une grotte, renchérit Red.

-Vous croyez que... s'avance Tifa.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Faudrait aller voir.

-Ouais. Suivez-moi.

Ils se mettent tous en route à la suite de Cloud, avec la peur de retrouver Yuffie morte gelée au fond de la grotte qui leur tord les tripes.

A l'entrée de la grotte, Cloud appelle:

-Yuffie? Tu es là?

Il attend un long moment, et s'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix lui répond:

-Oui, je suis là, mais venez voir!

En soupirant de soulagement, AVALANCHE s'engouffre dans la cavité de pierre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Barret en arrivant près de la jeune ninja alors que Tifa la prend dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as fait super peur! S'exclame la brune. On pensait te retrouver morte!

-Pardon de vous décevoir, répond Yuffie avec cynisme. Mais venez voir, là, au fond.

-Eh ben en voilà un, de réacteur, dit Vincent en s'approchant de la machine qui ronronne doucement.

Cid s'assied par terre, sort son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son énorme veste et l'allume avec son briquet. Après avoir tiré dessus une ou deux fois dans le silence le plus complet, il prend la parole:

-Et maintenant qu'on en a un, on fait comment pour le bousiller?

-Y a pas un bouton d'autodestruction ou un truc du genre? Demande Yuffie en inspectant la machine.

-Ça serait un peu trop facile, Yuffie, dit Cloud. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun bouton dessus.

-Bon, qui a une arme? Demande Tifa.

-Oui, et si ça explose? Rétorque Cid.

-Je pense savoir comment faire, intervient Red. Si on arrache ce qui le retient au puits de Makô, et qu'après on le court-circuite?

Cloud réfléchit à la proposition puis hoche la tête.

-Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, tranche-t-il en s'agenouillant près des tuyaux qui s'enfoncent loin sous la roche et la glace. Mais ça va être dur. C'est un alliage spécial conçu pour résister à la brûlure de la Makô. Ça ne se laissera pas arracher comme ça. Il faut les couper.

-Oui, et si la Makô nous gicle à la tronche? Rétorque encore Cid.

-Une seule solution, dit alors Red. On court-circuite d'abord, on coupe ensuite.

-C'est déjà mieux, dit Cloud en se redressant. Tu m'aides, Cid?

-Je suis mécanicien, pas électricien ou ingénieur, hein.

-Ce n'est pas important. Viens voir.

Le pilote se lève en grognant et fait le tour du réacteur.

-Fais voir ça, soupire-t-il.

Il sort un tournevis de son sac-à-dos et enlève les vis qui retiennent le cache de fer. Derrière se cachent des fils de toutes les couleurs, des plaques métalliques reliées entre elles et piquetées d'argent, des petits leviers et des inscriptions incompréhensibles.

-Comment tu comptes faire ça? Souffle Cloud à Cid, impressionné par la complexité du système.

Le pilote le regarde, hausse un sourcil, lève son tournevis et l'enfonce dans la plus grosse plaque électronique, la brisant en plusieurs morceau, sans quitter Cloud du regard.

La machine s'emballe, cahote, fait quelques bruits non-identifiés puis s'arrête.

-Et voilà le travail, triomphe Cid en se relevant.

Cloud sort son épée et coupe net les tuyau à présent vides. La machine bascule en avant dans un bruit de tôles froissées et s'échoue aux pieds d'AVALANCHE.

-Et maintenant?

Cloud hausse les épaules et donne plusieurs coups d'épée dans la machine, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne saura la remettre en état de marche.

-Et maintenant? Redemande Tifa.

-Quelle heure est-il? Intervient Vincent.

-Dix-neuf heures trente, lui apprend Yuffie.

-La nuit va bientôt tomber. Retournons dans le Hautvent.

Tout le monde, alléché par la perspective de retrouver la chaleur bienfaisante du chauffage de l'engin, acquiesce.

La trajet de retour, guidé par Cid et son système de localisation, se fait plus facile et moins dangereux que l'allée. La tempête semble être définitivement passée et le soleil se couche au loin dans le ciel dégagé.

Dans le Hautvent, chacun ôte ses vêtements lourds et trempés avant de se laisser tomber comme des masses sur les confortables fauteuils au centre du vaisseau.

En riant, Tifa se laisse tomber sur Cloud et lui ébouriffe les cheveux encore un peu plus que ce qu'ils ne sont déjà.

-Ça va mieux, toi, on dirait, lui dit-elle.

Cloud lui répond par un sourire.

-C'est parce qu'on est loin de Midgar, répond-il.

-C'est surtout parce qu'on est loin de Sephiroth, dit Tifa en se calant plus confortablement sur Cloud. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Rien d'important, évite Cloud.

-T'es sûr de ça?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond bouge un peu sous elle.

-Tu peux te décaler s'il te plait? Ou tu auras bientôt un mort pour matelas.

Dans un éclat de rire, Tifa coulisse sur le côté, permettant enfin à Cloud de respirer.

A ce moment, la radio de l'appareil grésille.

''Vous êtes enfin rentrés?''

-Reeves? S'étonne Cid en se redressant.

''Oui. Dites, on est quand même censés vous guider, alors si la prochaine fois vous pouvez prendre votre radio, on sera peut-être un peu plus efficaces...''

AVALANCHE baisse la tête comme des gamins pris en faute.

-Pardon, dit Tifa, on avait oublié...

''On a vu ça. Alors, des nouvelles?''

-On en a eu un, dit Cid.

Il se lève et s'étire.

-Dans une grotte.

''Quelle position, qu'on puisse le rayer de la carte?''

-Euh...

Cid jette un regard de pure ignorance aux autres, recherchant de l'aide.

-J'en sais strictement rien, y avait une tempête, et on n'a pas eu le réflexe de noter la position du truc, et...

-A peu près deux kilomètres au sud-ouest de notre position, intervient Vincent.

Tous dévisagent Vincent avec des yeux ronds, avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'y en a qu'un qui peut avoir eu le réflexe de noter ce renseignement dans des conditions pareilles, et c'est bien Vincent.

''De toute façon, il n'y en a qu'un dans cette région. C'est du bon boulot'', les félicite Reeves. ''Je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de rester dans le Cratère Nord plus d'une semaine. Les derniers minis réacteurs sont assez faciles d'accès et je suppose du même genre que celui que vous avez déjà détruit. Un jeu d'enfant, en somme.''

-Jeu d'enfant, jeu d'enfant, euh... commence Cid. Si une autre tempête nous tombe sur le coin de la tronche, ce sera plus un jeu d'enfant...

''Si une autre tempête se déclare, il est hors de question que vous sortiez du Hautvent, évidemment! Vous auriez déjà dû rester à l'abri aujourd'hui...''

-Quel est le programme de demain? Demande Cloud sans tenir compte de la remarque.

''Je pense qu'on va vous faire marcher vers le nord-est, il y en a deux par là, et puis vous reprendrez le Hautvent vers l'ouest pour achever les derniers qu'on a recensés.''

-Ok.

''Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je suppose que vous devez être épuisés. Bonne nuit.''

-Bonne nuit, Reeves, répond Tifa avant que la radio ne s'éteigne.

Un à un, les membres du groupe quittent la pièce principale pour se rendre dans leurs quartiers; quelques cabines où se dressent en tout et pour tout deux couchettes et une douche, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que Cloud et Tifa dans la pièce.

-Cloud... appelle la jeune fille, inquiète. Tu ne me le cacherais pas si Sephiroth t'avait dit quelque chose d'important?

-Il ne m'a rien dit d'important, assure à nouveau Cloud.

-Vous avez parlé de votre coiffeur respectif, alors? Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me cacher des choses, Cloud.

Tifa se lève et se place face à son meilleur ami. Cette fois, elle ne le laissera pas s'enfuir.

-Alors? Insiste-t-elle. Que t'a-t-il dit?

-Il m'a dit ne jamais avoir changé depuis que je l'admirais.

Tifa hausse les épaules.

-Il a raison puisqu'il a été contrôlé par Jenova. Théoriquement, il n'a jamais changé.

-Pour moi, si, insiste Cloud. Je l'ai affronté, je sais très bien que c'était lui!

Tifa ne dit rien, et se contente de le fixer, fatiguée.

-Et... commence-t-elle enfin, tu comptes te rendre compte quand de la stupidité de ce que tu dis? Tu ne l'as jamais affronté lorsqu'il était libre et maître de lui-même.

-C'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que tu l'a battu, retentit une voix narquoise dans l'entrée. Pardon, j'ai oublié ma veste, je fais que passer.

Cid traverse donc la pièce en riant, attrape sa veste et la lance sur son dos avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

-Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner pour le moment, continue Tifa une fois qu'ils sont à nouveau seuls, après tout il t'a fait subir des choses horribles... Mais juste de le comprendre un peu plus. Tu iras beaucoup mieux.

Cloud regarde sa meilleure amie avec une lueur compatissante dans les yeux, puis son expression se durcit.

-C'est toi qui dit ça? Toi qui a juré une haine éternelle aux SOLDATS dans le réacteur de Nibelheim?

Sur ces mots, Cloud secoue la tête et se détourne d'elle avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Seule dans la pièce, Tifa soupire.

* * *

-Et voilà! S'exclame Cid en s'étirant. C'était le dernier réacteur du Cratère Nord!

-En tout cas, le dernier sur nos cartes, objecte Vincent.

-On en a quand même eu deux de plus que ceux qu'on avait recensés au début, remarque Tifa.

-Et on va où, maintenant? Demande Red.

-Utaï! S'exclame Yuffie. Ça va être amusant!

-Et au moins, on aura chaud, fait Barret de sa voix bourrue.

-Bon, tous au Hautvent!

En les regardant partir, Cloud sent un peu d'espoir revenir habiter son cœur. Avec eux, il se sent capable de tout.

* * *

_**Et voilà, fin de chapitre! :)**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)**_

_**A la prochaine! :D**_


	27. 26: Tu les as vus, les autres?

Shiro Akakuro: Helloooooo! :') Outch, dur, tout ça, je compatis.. Ouais, mais tu vois, guidés ou pas, ils sont pas très doués.. x) Ahah, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire le coup de l'Avalanche (ça fait un jeu de mot, quand j'y pense.. L'avalanche sur AVALANCHE..) Mais dis donc, Kaamelott, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, on a les mêmes références bizarres x) Yuffie m'énerve aussi, mais j'ai pas envie de tomber dans l'OOC non plus.. :') Midi Douze. Comme dans les Douze Travaux d'Astérix. OMD, ne me dis pas que tu as pensé à ça aussi x) Sephiroth? Une femme? Oh mon Dieu. Je suis traumatisée x) Moi aussi je le veux bien, son coiffeur! Merci beaucoup pour ta review géniale, j'espère que ce chapitre (qui contient les fameuses nouvelles des Soldats) te plaira! :)

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde! :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre (plus long que les autres, applaudissez-moi) vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26: Tu les as vus, les autres?**_ (Embrasons-nous – Damien Saez)

-Ah! Vous voilà! Dit Reno en voyant Sephiroth et Assan entrer dans la pièce qui leur sert de salle de réunion. On a failli attendre...

-J'avais quelque chose à faire, dit seulement Sephiroth en regardant Assan allez s'étaler sur un canapé et se lécher une patte, désintéressé.

-On s'en doute...

-Reno, t'as fini? On peut commencer? Coupe Tseng.

Reno s'écrase et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Le silence prend place parmi Turks et les ex-SOLDATS. Genesis passe une main dans ses cheveux, Elena fait de même. Reno soupire et se met à regarder par la fenêtre. Angeal secoue la tête et baisse les yeux. Tseng aussi soupire, puis brise le silence:

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer.

Mais rien n'y fait; personne ne semble disposé à prendre la parole et à proposer une piste. Le malaise s'intensifie alors que le silence reprend sa place dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment où personne n'ose même plus bouger, Reno se lève.

-Faites ce que vous voulez. Je reste pas ici.

Il se dirige vers la porte mais Tseng l'interrompt:

-Reviens t'asseoir, Reno. Tout de suite.

-Mais ça sert à rien! S'énerve Reno. Vous comprenez pas, c'est juste pas possible de coopérer! On a essayé de se tuer mutuellement je sais pas combien de fois! Ça sert même à rien d'essayer, c'est perdu d'avance!

-Reno, reviens t'asseoir, insiste Tseng.

-Mais non! Tu comprends pas! Ça. Sert. À. Rien! S'exclame-t-il en articulant bien chaque mot.

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit le faire, alors tu viens reposer ton putain de cul sur cette chaise et tu te calmes!

Tous les regards convergent vers Elena, qui s'est levée sur le coup de sa colère.

-On sait que ça va être dur! Autant pour les uns que pour les autres. On sait qu'il faudra du temps et des efforts pour parvenir à s'entendre et à s'entraider. Mais on n'a pas le choix, c'est vrai. On est les derniers espoirs de la planète. La planète, bordel! Vous arrivez à imaginer le nombre de vies qui sont en jeu? Vous arrivez à imaginer le nombre de petits enfants qui, inconsciemment, comptent sur nous? Vous arrivez à imaginer que si nous, on n'arrive pas à passer aux dessus de nos différences et de notre passé commun pour réussir à les sauver, personne n'y arrivera? Vous arrivez à réaliser ce que le terme ''derniers espoirs de la planète'' représente? On a pas le droit de continuer à perdre du temps avec des enfantillages pareils. Faut évoluer parfois. Et je crois que ce moment est venu. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, parce qu'on a pas de temps pour autre chose. On a plus le temps de se détester. Et c'est tout. On n'a pas le choix, répète-t-elle en s'asseyant doucement.

Elle parait elle-même choquée d'avoir osé dire tout ça. D'avoir osé mettre son supérieur, ses collègues et les meilleurs guerriers au monde au pied du mur. De leur avoir balancé tout ce qu'elle pensait à la tronche, et de ne pas le regretter.

Tseng, lui, la regarde d'un œil nouveau. Elle, la douce Elena au mental d'acier, il doit bien le reconnaitre, celle que tous les Turks se sont un peu senti le besoin de protéger, vient à tous de leur apprendre la vie.

Et Reno retourne s'asseoir à sa place, un peu choqué.

Genesis et Sephiroth échangent un regard alors qu'Angeal fronce les sourcils.

-Pardon... de m'être emportée... balbutie-t-elle avec un vague regard d'excuse.

Tseng secoue la tête comme pour lui signifier que ce n'est pas grave.

_Je propose de commencer par l'hôpital._

En entendant la voix d'Assan, chacun revient un peu dans le moment présent.

-Ça me parait raisonnable, acquiesce lentement Tseng.

-Bon, fait Angeal.

Il se lève et jette un regard aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

-Rien, répond Tseng en se levant. On y va.

Tout le monde se lève avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et suit Angeal et Tseng, qui marchent en tête. En queue de file, Sephiroth et Genesis s'échangent toujours ce même regard interloqué.

-Décidément, j'ai l'impression que notre retour perturbe plus qu'il n'aide...

Sephiroth hausse les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça peut paraitre paradoxal, mais je me suis demandé... Si on avait dû faire équipe avec d'autres, ça aurait été pire, non?

Genesis fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

L'argenté cherche un moment comment expliciter ses paroles, puis finit par rendre les armes:

-Laisse tomber.

Genesis le dévisage un moment, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de l'ex-Général, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

-Comme tu veux.

A une intersection, Assan s'engage dans un autre couloir et leur souhaite bonne chance; il va surveiller Denzel et Marlène qui jouent dans la salle de musique. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui joue aux baby-sitters.

Dans les garages du Manoir Shinra, Tseng donne les clés d'un Range aux SOLDATS et se dirige lui-même vers un autre.

-On vous suit? Hasarde Sephiroth.

Tseng hoche la tête.

-Ok.

-Je viens avec vous!

Surpris, Genesis se retourne vers la jeune femme blonde et la dévisage. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas?

Dans sa grande mansuétude, il lui ouvre même la portière. Du coin de l'œil, il surprend le sourire narquois de Sephiroth.

-Oui, ça s'appelle la galanterie, mais c'est un concept que tu ne peux pas comprendre, cingle-t-il.

Sa remarque n'a pour effet que d'accentuer le sourire de Sephiroth qui entre à son tour dans la voiture, du côté conducteur.

-Attends, tu comptes conduire?

L'argenté lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oui pourquoi, ça te pose un problème?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu conduire, dit Genesis en montant à son tour dans la voiture.

Par la fenêtre, Elena voit le regard étonné que Tseng échange avec Rude avant de monter dans leur voiture.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai bien mon permis, rassure Sephiroth.

-C'est loin de me rassurer.

-Arrête d'essayer, je ne te laisserai pas conduire.

Genesis se renfrogne sur son siège en grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Tu préfère aller devant? Demande Angeal, inquiet de voir une autre dispute éclater entre ses deux boulets d'amis.

-M'en fout d'être devant, je veux conduire.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'étais un vrai gosse? Commence à s'énerver Sephiroth en croisant le regard du roux dans le rétroviseur. On n'a pas le temps de jouer, je te rappelle.

-Je joue pas, je veux conduire!

-Sephiroth, laisse-le conduire, soupire Angeal.

L'argenté soupire, grommelle un ''Oui, maman'' sarcastique et sort de la voiture. Genesis, dont les lèvres se sont ornées d'un sourire triomphant, ouvre sa portière aussi.

Dans l'autre Range, Tseng, Rude et Reno commencent à se demander se qu'il se passe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Dit Reno en fronçant les sourcils.

Tseng ne répond pas alors que Rude soupire:

-Ils changent de chauffeur, c'est tout.

Reno secoue la tête, exaspéré.

-Si j'avais pas peur de me prendre un katana démesurément long entre les deux yeux, j'aurais osé dire qu'ils sont quand même une belle brochette de gamins...

Tseng émet un sifflement désapprobateur en fusillant le roux des yeux dans le rétroviseur.

De leur côté, les ex-SOLDATS ont enfin trouvé leur place dans la voiture. Genesis n'a pas voulu de Sephiroth à ses côtés, alors l'argenté s'est assis derrière en disant que de toute façon, il a assez vu Genesis pour aujourd'hui, et Angeal l'a fusillé des yeux.

-Quoi? Lui fait-il, buté.

Angeal secoue la tête, exaspéré.

-Est-ce qu'on peut partir, maintenant? Demande-t-il.

-On les suit, on a dit, rappelle Genesis.

Elena, qui a assisté à toute la scène avec un sourire amusé, fait un signe à Tseng par sa vitre, et l'Utaien démarre, suivi de leur propre voiture.

Sephiroth soupire et se cale dans son siège en dardant sur elle un regard sur curieux. Elena lui renvoie un regard interloqué et enfin, Sephiroth s'explique:

-Je me demande... ce que vous avez en plus que les autres.

Elle comprend immédiatement ce à quoi il fait référence et elle soupire.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai été beaucoup moins impliquée dans tout ça qu'AVALANCHE, par exemple. Mais... je pense qu'ils sont juste butés. Ils restent bloqués dans ce qu'ils ont vécu. Ils vivent dans le passé.

-Comment ça se fait que vous, vous ayez réussi à... vous débarasser du passé? Demande Angeal.

-J'estime déjà qu'on a eu de la chance d'en sortir vivant, et c'est connu, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. J'ai juste appliqué cette phrase.

-Impressionnant... commente Genesis en suivant Tseng dans une rue transversale. Il nous emmène où, là?

-J'imagine qu'il passe par les petites rues, répond Elena. Les vitres de cette voiture sont teintées, mais tout de même, on n'est jamais trop prudents.

-J'avais presque oublié qu'on était censés être morts, dit Genesis.

-Il va t'arriver des trucs, si tu continues à avoir la mémoire courte, raille Sephiroth.

-Mais c'est fini, oui? S'énerve Angeal. Vous devenez vraiment lourds!

Elena a du mal à cacher son sourire.

-Pourquoi vous riez? S'étonne Sephiroth.

-Parce que vous avez l'air de deux gamins immatures, voilà pourquoi! Intervient Angeal.

-C'est vrai? Demande l'argenté, un peu surpris.

Elena ne répond pas tout de suite, dévisageant les SOLDATS un à un.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui, finit-elle par répondre, amusée.

Sephiroth ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Genesis le coupe:

-Tu vois, c'est de ta faute, ça, Sephiroth. À toujours faire ton gamin, tu finis par contaminer tout le monde.

L'argenté fixe l'arrière de la tête du roux, et lentement, détache sa ceinture.

-Tu vas faire quoi, là? Interroge Genesis, un peu inquiet, en regardant l'ex-Général dans le rétroviseur.

-Sephiroth, assieds-toi, dit Angeal. Il conduit, assieds-toi!

D'instinct, Genesis ralentit, le pied sur le frein.

-Sephiroth, assieds-toi! S'énerve Angeal.

Mais l'argenté ne l'écoute pas. En agrippant l'appuie-tête du siège devant lui, il se redresse et de sa main libre, administre une claque bien sentie au crâne du roux qui se retrouve avec le nez dans son volant.

-Putain... soupire Angeal.

-Non, mais t'es malade?! S'exclame Genesis. Je conduis, abruti!

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne se retourne pas pour rendre à Sephiroth la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Tu l'as méritée, dit simplement l'argenté en se ré-attachant calmement.

-Tu vas voir quand on sera arrivés, grogne Genesis entre ses dents.

-C'est toi qui a voulu conduire.

-Je vais être clair, gronde Angeal, le premier qui l'ouvre encore, je le balance de la voiture en marche, c'est clair?

Genesis soupire et Sephiroth lève les yeux au ciel, mais durant le reste du court voyage, aucun des deux ne reprend la parole. Angeal discute avec Elena, Genesis médite sur ses plans de vengeance, les dents serrées, et Sephiroth est plongé dans ses pensées.

-On est arrivés, annonce le roux, visiblement énervé, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Elena et Angeal sont les premiers à sortir, encore absorbés par leur conversation. Sephiroth sort de ses pensées et relève la tête. Dans le rétroviseur, il croise le regard assassin de son rival de toujours. Il lui renvoie un sourire moqueur puis sort à son tour de la voiture.

Quand tout le monde est réuni à l'entrée de l'hôpital, Tseng prend la parole:

-On va faire des groupes, l'un ira explorer les sous-sols et l'autre les étages.

-Ok, répond Angeal, y a juste une condition pour les groupe.

Il pointe du doigt ses deux amis.

-Il faut les séparer.

Sephiroth lève encore les yeux au ciel et Genesis s'énerve:

-Angeal, on n'est plus des enfants, merde!

-Ah oui? Eh ben, c'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez, tu vois.

-Angeal, on se débrouillera, d'accord? Intervient Sephiroth. On ne se dispute pas quand on est que tous les deux.

-S'en faut de peu, pourtant, commente Genesis.

-On dirait des mômes qui essayent de convaincre leur mère, intervient Reno.

-C'est un peu ça, confirme Sephiroth.

-Bon, on bouge? Demande Genesis.

-D'accord, dit Tseng en reprenant le contrôle des opérations. Voilà ce que je propose: Elena, Angeal et moi dans les sous-sols, et vous quatre dans les étages.

-Reno et Rude? Demande Elena.

-Sephiroth et Genesis? Renchérit Angeal.

Tseng hausse les épaules et finalement, ils abdiquent. Chaque groupe se dirige alors dans l'hôpital. Les recherches commencent, autant au premier sous-sol qu'au dernier étage.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose? Crie Reno debout à sa fenêtre où il a élu domicile pour échapper à l'air saturé de poussière.

-Je crois que je sais plus respirer, mais j'ai rien trouvé dans la chambre-là, dit Genesis en le rejoignant.

-Comme dans toutes les autres, appuie Sephiroth en arrivant à son tour.

-C'est moi où tes cheveux sont plus ternes que d'habitude? Raille Genesis avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est vrai que tu dois être habitué à la poussière, toi, à bouffer des bouquins vieux comme le monde à la pelle... Quelqu'un a vu Rude?

Alors que Genesis dévisage Reno, choqué que quelqu'un aie osé s'immiscer dans une joute verbale entre lui et son rival, Sephiroth répond:

-Il est dans la pièce au fond, où ils entreposaient les médicaments. Il fouille chaque boite, il dit qu'il veut trouver avec quoi Shinra et Tifa ont été drogués.

-Ah bah ça va nous avancer beaucoup, ça! Raille Reno. C'est dingue, ils ont bien laissé quelque chose, ils sont partis trop vite pour tout prendre!

-A moins qu'ils n'aient déjà rien ici au départ, dit Genesis, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-On passe aux étages inférieurs?

-Ouais.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols, Tseng, Elena et Angeal sont aussi perplexes que leurs compagnons au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'y a vraiment aucune trace du passage d'êtres humains dans les sous-sols.

Ils arrivent enfin à leur dernier étage, le -3, celui où Rufus et Tifa ont été torturés.

Tseng ouvre la porte pour sortir de la cage d'escalier et se dirige directement, suivi de ses acolytes, vers cette fameuse pièce où il a tant eu peur de perdre son patron. Lorsqu'il en pousse la porte, c'est la stupéfaction qui les fige sur place.

-C'est la mauvaise pièce, hasarde Angeal, qui lui n'était pas là au moment de l'intervention.

-Si, c'est celle-là, dit Tseng, on voit les balles qui ont traversé la porte là-bas.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, intervient Elena.

-Ils sont revenus les chercher, finit Tseng en hochant la tête.

Devant eux, il n'y a plus aucune trace des chaises mortelles.

* * *

Alors que Sephiroth, Genesis, Rude et Reno s'apprêtent à monter au troisième, Elena les interpelle depuis les étages inférieurs dans la cage d'escalier.

-Les gars?!

Reno se penche par delà la rampe et aperçoit Elena en bas.

-Ouais?

-Arrêtez de chercher, on ne trouvera rien. Ils sont repassés pour tout reprendre.

-Quoi?!

-Les chaises ont disparu. Ils sont revenus les chercher.

-Et nous, on n'a rien trouvé, soupire le roux.

Tous ensemble, ils redescendent et se retrouvent devant l'entrée.

-Alors? Demande Tseng. Quelqu'un a une autre proposition?

S'ensuit alors un long moment de silence où chacun réfléchit dans son coin. Enfin, c'est Elena qui prend la parole en première:

-On peut aller parler à cet homme, là, le patron de Cid. Il sait peut-être quelque chose.

Tseng acquiesce.

-Au point où on en est rendus... Allons-y.

Ils remontent dans leurs voitures respectives et le trajet se fait relativement tendu, puisqu'ils sont tous énervés de s'être laissés devancer sur ce coup-là.

Arrivés devant les garages du père Magotte, les trois ex-SOLDATS restent dans leur Range aux vitres teintées et les Turks frappent diplomatiquement à la porte du vieux garagiste.

Il vient leur ouvrir à peine quelques secondes après et les salue poliment:

-Bonjour messieurs, et madame, que puis-je pour vous?

Tseng s'avance alors.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Nous sommes déjà passés l'autre nuit, avec Cid...

Le vieil homme plisse ses paupières en détaillant Tseng puis son visage s'éclaire.

-Ah, oui! Je me souviens de vous! Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez cette nuit-là?

-Oui, en partie, répond Tseng. En fait, nous n'avons eu qu'une partie des renseignements que nous recherchions, alors nous avons pensé à vous poser nos questions directement. J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas...

-Non, non, non, pas du tout, ma femme prépare le souper, vous voudrez peut-être rester?

-C'est très aimable à vous, mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger, et puis nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps..

-Oui, je comprends, je ne voudrais pas vous faire prendre du retard, dit le vieil homme en les invitant à s'asseoir dans son salon. Allez-y, je peux répondre à vos questions.

Tseng sort de sa poche le portrait robot de l'homme qui a torturé Rufus et Tifa pour le présenter au père Magotte.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cet homme?

Il met un temps à fixer le dessin, une minute après laquelle Reno trouve intéressant de signifier à Elena:

-Je t'avais dit que tu dessinais mal...

-Tais-toi, Reno!

-Ah, oui, je me souviens de lui! Il est venu au garage il n'y a pas si longtemps, avec son ami.

-Son ami? Interroge Tseng.

-Un homme qui est resté dans la voiture tout le temps où je changeais l'huile de leur boite à vitesse. Un homme avec des origines un peu comme vous, dit-il en détaillant Tseng.

-Un peu comme moi? S'étonne l'Utaien.

-Oui, un peu comme vous. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous le décrire, il était dans la voiture, je vous l'ai dit, et je ne l'ai pas bien vu.

-Est-ce que cet homme, reprend Tseng en désignant à nouveau le portrait robot, vous a dit quelque chose de suspect?

-Non, il n'était pas commode, mais il n'a menacé personne, et n'a rien dit de suspect, non. Il avait l'air un peu pressé, et totalement irresponsable, mais c'est tout.

Tseng adresse un signe de tête aux autres pour le signifier qu'ils partent.

-Bien, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, monsieur, votre aide nous a été précieuse.

Il se lève puis ajoute, un peu plus bas:

-Si vous pouviez garder notre petite entrevue pour vous...

Ce à quoi le vieil homme répond avec un air de conspirateur:

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces!

-Oui. Oui, bien sûr, répond Tseng avec un sourire.

Le père Magotte les raccompagne à la porte et leur adresse un dernier signe de la main quand les deux Range disparaissent au loin.

-Alors? S'enquit Angeal.

-Nous n'avons rien appris, sauf que notre homme a un complice Utaien.

-Utaien? S'étonne Sephiroth.

-Oui, et c'est la seule piste qu'on aie...

-On ne va pas aller loin... commente Genesis.

De retour au Manoir Shinra, Sephiroth a à peine verrouillé la voiture pour rendre les clés à Tseng qu'il sent une puissante claque lui brûler l'arrière de la tête. Il se retourne, interloqué, et dévisage Genesis.

-Comme tu m'as fait! Dit seulement celui-ci avant de rejoindre Angeal.

-Gamin! Réplique l'argenté.

Et alors...

-Aïe! Mais t'es malade?!

-Hé! Angeal, ça va pas?!

-Je vous avais prévenus.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça me fera très plaisir! :)**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**PS: Il est 23heures35. J'ai réussi à poster samedi. Je ne suis pas en retard. x)**_


	28. 27: Quand les points de couture

**Shiro Akakuro:**** Oui, et c'est moi qui ai fait la petite blague stupide xdxd Oui, c'est sûr! Oui, ce qu'ils veulent, et j'y peux rien si t'as des images dégueulasses en tête xdxd Surtout à Elena. J'aime bien donner une profondeur ''Je m'en fous de vos conneries, moi au moins je sais quoi faire'' à Assan xdxd Le permis GTA, tout le monde l'a. (riiiiiiiime!xdxd) Je suis totalement d'accord, on n'a jamais assez vu Genesis. xdxd Tous les profs sont les mêmes xdxd Merci! :') Ouiiii, ils sont mignooons tout pleiiiiin! :') Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

* * *

**Note: Pardon pour le retaaaaaard! :/ En plus, ce chapitre est très court, il est un peu glauque, mais c'est parce que je pars en Angleterre demain en voyage scolaire et avec les préparatifs c'est chaud d'écrire un chapitre correct xdxd J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! :') Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 27: Quand les points de couture tournent aux points de suture**_ (Ma petite couturière – Damien Saez)

Il y est presque.

Il voit déjà le point de lumière qu'il se doit d'atteindre.

Il jubile.

Il n'a pas été repéré.

Il va réussir sa mission.

Il pose sa main sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il décroche son grappin.

Il se hisse à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il n'y a personne.

Il sourit. Enfin. Il va peut-être enfin réussir un casse sans se faire prendre.

Faut dire qu'il a une sacrée équipe derrière lui.

Mais lui reste un petit voleur d'étalage qui n'a jamais réussi à voler une orange.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est le coup de sa vie. Son moment de gloire. Le paroxysme de sa carrière.

Il enroule doucement la corde autour de son bras et sort un silencieux de sa ceinture. On ne sait jamais.

Enfin équipé, il entrebâille la porte de la pièce d'à-côté. Les scientifiques s'affairent dans les laboratoires. Certains discutent, d'autres lisent des rapports, et d'autres encore sont penchés sur des microscopes.

Il referme doucement la porte. Prend une grande inspiration. Et défonce le panneau de verre.

-Tous à terre! Hurle-t-il en braquant son arme à l'aveuglette. Allez, à terre!

Les scientifiques affolés s'exécutent, il surprend quelques cris de terreur et mouvements de panique vite réfrénés.

Il tire plusieurs fois dans les caméras de sécurité, pour être certain qu'on ne le reconnaitra pas, même avec sa cagoule.

-J'vais faire ça vite, crie-t-il. Livrez-moi celle que je veux et personne ne sera blessé, c'est clair? Est-ce que quelqu'un ici s'appelle Harper?

Il braque le canon de son arme un peu sur chaque tête à sa portée. Certaines femmes se sont mises à sangloter.

Le cœur de l'homme palpite d'excitation. Il le sent, il y est presque.

-HARPER?! Hurle-t-il à nouveau. Est-ce quelqu'un s'appelle Harper?

Le silence lui répond.

Énervé, il braque son arme vers un homme et lui fait exploser l'épaule. Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la pièce avant que l'homme en noir ne reprenne d'une voix douce:

-Si vous ne me donnez pas Harper, je viserai mieux pour chacun d'entre vous...

Il attend une poignée de secondes, clairement furieux.

Il sent la situation lui échapper. Peut-être que sa cible n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé. Il secoue la tête. L'angoisse commence à prendre doucement son cœur.

-Alors?! Hurle-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

Il baisse un peu son arme et tire une balle dans l'entrejambe du scientifique déjà blessé. Celui-ci hurle à nouveau et se recroqueville sur lui-même en sanglotant, les mains pressées sur ses plaies.

-C'est la dernière fois, dit-il en heurtant le canon de son arme au front de sa victime. Harper?

-C'est elle! S'exclame une femme terrifiée en en désignant une autre du doigt. C'est elle Harper!

-C'est vrai? C'est toi? Demande l'homme en s'approchant doucement de la désignée en dénigrant l'homme qui gémit sur le sol.

Du bout de son silencieux, il fait relever le menton de la jeune femme. Elle plante son regard embué de larmes dans le sien, mais le dévie très vite. Elle regarde ses collègues terrifiés, un de ses ami se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Finalement, elle n'a qu'un seul choix.

-Oui, c'est moi, souffle-t-elle dans un murmure.

L'homme se redresse en jubilant.

-Alors si c'est toi, tu vas me suivre gentillement, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Son sourire de loup affamé dit tout le contraire, pourtant, mais Harper se lève en vacillant un peu sur ses jambes en coton et ses talons trop hauts pour elle.

Le kidnappeur et la kidnappée passent donc dans la pièce à-côté après que le premier ait une dernière fois menacé tout le monde:

-S'il y en a un qui déclenche une alarme ou qui appelle la police, je reviens et je vous butte tous, c'est clair?

Tous acquiescent, terrifié et recroquevillés sur le sol.

Violemment, il tire sa victime par le coude et la traine vers la fenêtre. En la maintenant en joue, il lance sa corde dehors et lui fait un signe de tête.

-Descends, dit-il seulement.

En tremblant, la jeune scientifique essaye d'agripper la corde qui lui échappe des mains et enjambe l'appui de fenêtre. Elle se met à descendre doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste qu'un mètre ou deux avant d'atteindre le sol. Ses mains glissent. Dans un cri, la corde lui échappe. Ses talons se brisent lorsqu'ils rencontre le dur bitume de la route. Ses chevilles se tordent et ses genoux s'écorchent. De douleur, de peur, d'humiliation, elle se met à pleurer doucement en regardant ses larmes mouiller le sol. Elle n'a pas le temps de se reposer que déjà, un homme lui ceinture la taille et la lance dans une camionnette.

A son tour, le kidnappeur touche le sol.

-Et voilà patron, triomphe-t-il, mission accomplie. J'aurai quand mon argent?

Un homme large comme une armoire à glace aux cheveux de feu hausse un sourcil en regardant l'homme. Il lui arrache violemment sa cagoule et secoue la tête.

-Gamin, jette-t-il. T'as quel âge? Seize ans?

-Quatorze, lance l'autre en souriant.

L'armoire à glace lui prend son silencieux, le met en joue avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et dit seulement:

-C'est con.

Avant de lui faire exploser la tête.

L'homme balance l'arme dans une poubelle.

-On se débarrasse du corps, patron? Hasarde un autre homme.

L'armoire à glace esquisse un sourire sadique.

-Non. Laissez-le là.

Et ils tournent tous le dos au cadavre avant de faire démarrer la camionnette et de s'enfuir à un train d'enfer.

* * *

-Alors, ma belle, dis-nous tout.

Une voix assurée.

-De quoi vous voulez parler?

Un murmure apeuré.

-Des plans de Shinra.

La voix devenue dure.

-Je ne suis au courant de rien...

Le murmure devenu terrifié.

-Je vois. Bill?

Un claquement sec.

-Non, pitié pas ça!

Un hurlement d'agonie.

Un rire sadique.

Des claquements enchainés.

Des sanglots étouffés.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)**

**Au fait, la semaine prochaine, je rentre d'Angleterre vendredi dans la nuit, alors vous aurez peut-être le chapitre dimanche, comme cette semaine.. Donc, je m'excuse à l'avance du retard que je suis quasi sûre de prendre..**

**A la prochaine! :)**


	29. 28: Qu'ils sont tristes d'y croire

**Salut bande de gens! (copyright Antoine Daniel, celui ou celle qui connait à mon admiration et ma dévotion éternelle.)**

**Pardoooooon pour le retard, mais le retour de Londres a été dur (Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens..) Bref, nous sommes revenus dans la nuit et j'ai bien eu besoin de mon week-end pour me reposer avant de reprendre les cours, MOI! :') En plus, j'ai eu un beugue de wifi pendant toute la journée, et donc oui, je ne poste que maintenant. Pardon, donc.**

**Bref, voici enfin le chapitre 28 d'A la Lisière des Rêves, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude, et on se retrouve à la fin! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28: Qu'ils sont tristes d'y croire**_ (Les Hommes – Damien Saez)

Il est quatre heures cinquante-huit du matin. A la seconde même où Rufus Shinra ouvre les yeux deux minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, il sait pertinemment que cette journée sera mauvaise. Après n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux d'un sommeil agité, il repousse ses couvertures, agacé, et se redresse sur son matelas. Il coupe son alarme et vérifie son PHS. Enfin, le Président se lève en ramassant le verre de whisky qu'il n'a pas achevé et le cadavre d'un paquet de cigarettes vide. Il dépose tout sur le bar et prend la direction de la salle de bains, impatient de se retrouver sous les jets d'eau chaude. Il se glisse sous l'eau avec un soupir de bien-être et un sourire béat, qui se fane vite. L'eau redevient glacée, et il a beau tourner le bouton de la température dans tous les sens, impossible de la faire redevenir tiède. Avec un grognement, il se résigne à prendre une douche froide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sort de ses appartements après avoir cherché pendant cinq minutes sa cravate, habillé, coiffé, et d'une humeur massacrante. Dark Nation le regarde avec inquiétude se laisser tomber sur son siège de bureau et tirer à lui le premier dossier qui lui vient sous la main.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour elle, il se met à le lire, à écrire sur un post-it ce qu'il doit en retirer et les démarches à suivre. Une fois la dernière page lue, il paraphe chaque feuille puis signe et date la dernière. Il met le dossier de côté, tire à lui son ordinateur portable et rédige un mail pour Reeves et un autre pour son directeur du département scientifique. Cela fait, il décroche son téléphone et passe différents coups de fil à ses anciens actionnaires, règle certains détails et met enfin la mention ''classé'' sur le dossier.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il laisse son dos heurter son dossier et ses mains masser ses tempes.

_Mauvaise nuit?_ Ose enfin demander Dark Nation.

-Comme toutes les autres, répond le blond en tendant la main pour qu'elle vienne y glisser sa tête allongée.

Il la caresse un instant distraitement puis enchaine:

-Cette journée ne me dit rien qui vaille...

_Pourquoi?_

-Aucune idée. Juste un pressentiment.

_Tu es pessimiste avant ton premier café de la journée. Appelle Jeanne, tu veux?_

Rufus rit et acquiesce.

-D'accord.

Il tend la main vers l'interphone et l'actionne.

-Jeanne?

''Bonjour monsieur le Président. Bien dormi?''

-Comme d'habitude, répond le blond.

''Votre café, je suppose?''

-Vous me connaissez trop bien.

Rufus pourrait presque entendre le sourire amusé de sa secrétaire.

''Je vous l'apporte dans quelques instants avec un message de monsieur Reeves.''

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit?

''Je ne sais pas, monsieur, il a bien précisé que c'était uniquement pour vous.''

-Bien. Est-ce que Tseng est au Manoir?

''Oui monsieur, il est revenu hier soir, pourquoi?''

-Essayez de le joindre pour moi, voulez-vous? J'aimerais lui parler en personne.

''Bien, monsieur.''

-Merci, Jeanne.

Rufus sourit en se laissant glisser dans son siège de cuir. Parfois, il se sent trop jeune pour toutes les responsabilités qui lui sont tombées dessus, même s'il les désirait. Dans ces moments-là, il aime savoir que Jeanne, qu'il connait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, soit là.

Il attend sa secrétaire bercé par le doux ronronnement de Dark Nation.

-Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Assan, n'est-ce pas? Demande-t-il finalement sans y faire grande attention.

_Non. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas me retrouver en présence d'autres personnes que toi ou Jeanne._

-Tu apprécies Tseng aussi, non?

_Oui. J'aime son calme._

Un long silence s'ensuit. Rufus se sent parfois un peu jaloux quand il voit que le tigre de Sephiroth met un point d'honneur à le suivre et à le protéger alors que sa Dark Nation refuse catégoriquement d'assister à leurs réunions.

_Ne m'en veux pas, Rufus. J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même et tu le sais._

Sans répondre, le blond laisse sa main glisser dans les poils courts de sa panthère.

-Je ne sais pas où je vais, Dark. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

_Tu prends les bonnes décisions, Rufus. J'ai confiance en toi_

-J'ai peur de me tromper. Je suis en train d'entrainer les plus grands de ce monde dans la même galère. Si jamais je me suis trompé...

_Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Ça ferait beaucoup trop de coïncidences en même temps, avec la résurrection des trois ex-SOLDATS et cette nouvelle menace._

-Tu as sans doute raison. N'empêche...

Rufus Shinra n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Jeanne entre, les pieds encore enfouis dans de chaudes pantoufles et les cheveux devenus gris vaguement attachés. Rufus sourit. C'est ce qu'il aime chez elle; sa façon de se sentir chez elle aux côtés du Président tout en faisant un travail d'exception.

-Bonjour! Salue-t-elle avec entrain. Voici votre café, et votre mot de monsieur Reeves. Tseng a dit qu'il passerait dans la matinée, il a demandé s'il devait être accompagné, et m'a dit que vous comprendriez.

Elle lui offre un sourire et flatte l'encolure de Dark Nation en la saluant aussi.

-Merci, Jeanne.

Rufus sourit, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de mettre Jeanne au courant de la résurrection des SOLDATS, mais là, dans l'instant, il ressent le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qu'il connait bien, quelqu'un qui, au contraire de Dark Nation, pourrait réfléchir à la façon de n'importe quel être humain.

-Jeanne, dit-il soudainement.

La secrétaire se redresse et le regarde, un peu inquiète.

-Oui? Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous semblez perturbé...

Après toutes ces années passées à son service, Jeanne sait parfaitement déchiffrer les différentes expressions du garçon qu'elle a vu grandir, et celle qu'elle voit en ce moment ne lui dit rien de bon.

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Elle s'exécute et attend la suite.

-Ce que Tseng entend par être accompagné, c'est...

Mais Jeanne le coupe immédiatement:

-Non, monsieur, je ne veux pas savoir, s'il dit que vous comprendrez, c'est bon pour moi, je n'entend aucun sous-entendu dans la phrase de Tseng, je-...

-Attendez, Jeanne, laissez-moi parler, je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de vous en parler.

Jeanne se cale un peu mieux dans son fauteuil. C'est donc ça.

-Je disais, ce que Tseng entend par là, c'est qu'il y a peu de temps, trois personnes qu'on pensait disparues ont rejoint nos rangs. Vous le savez, je vous ai déjà parlé de cette menaces qui plane...

Alors que la femme hoche la tête, Rufus enchaine:

-C'est de ces trois personnes dont il parle, et si je vous révèle leur identité c'est parce que j'ai une totale confiance en vous et en votre silence.

Jeanne se redresse un peu.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur, j'ai toujours été là et je le serai toujours.

Rufus lui adresse un sourire de remerciement avant d'enfin avouer:

-Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, et je veux que vous sachiez qu'ils n'ont plus aucun desseins machiavéliques envers le monde, mais il s'agit... D'Angeal, de Genesis et de Sephiroth.

Jeanne met plusieurs longues secondes à accuser le coup.

-Vous avez vécu les événements du météore de plein fouet, comme moi, dit-elle enfin. Alors, si vous dites qu'ils sont dignes de confiance à présent, je vous crois... Mais je vous demande, s'il vous plait, de ne pas baisser votre garde, et de faire preuve de méfiance. Je ne doute pas que leur présence nous aidera grandement à abattre cette menace, mais je vous en prie, ne les laissez pas déraper comme la première fois... Protégez-les, cette fois.

Rufus comprend ses recommandations, et ses peurs. Elle a comme lui côtoyé les trois SOLDATS dans leur ''état normal'', et elle a été aussi touché que les gens de sa génération par leur brusque changement.

-Je savais que vous me soutiendriez, Jeanne, souffle-t-il, reconnaissant. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Je suis toujours là pour vous, monsieur, dit aimablement la femme comme si elle parlait à son fils. Mais si vos craintes passent par vous décisions, sachez que je suis certaine que vous avez l'intelligence et la ruse suffisantes pour faire les meilleurs choix possibles. Je crois en vous, monsieur.

Rufus, touché, laisse un de ses rares vrai sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il attrape son café de sa main tremblante et déplie le petit papier posé à côté. Distraitement, il lit les quelques mots écrits à la main sur le post-it et se raidit, tout doute ou inquiétude ayant déserté ses pensées.

_''Une de tes scientifiques manque à l'appel. D'après les autres, elle a été enlevée. Rejoins-moi au département dès que tu auras eu ce message. Reeves.''_

-Jeanne? Appelle le blond, la voix blanche. Rappelez Tseng, dites-lui de venir me rejoindre le plus vite possible au département scientifique. Ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit accompagné. Oh, et, Jeanne?

-Oui, monsieur?

-Très belles pantoufles.

Il a achevé sa phrase en fermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Oui, il l'a tout de suite su; mauvaise journée.

* * *

-Bon! On va arriver à Utaï, les gars!

Yuffie sautille sur place avec une moue joyeuse et les autres acquiescent.

-On ferait bien de contacter Shinra maintenant, observe Cloud. S'il doit nous guider, autant qu'il soit prévenu un peu à l'avance.

Cid exécute l'ordre et allume la radio.

-Qui s'en occupe? Demande Barret.

-Je vais le faire, dit Tifa en se levant et en allant s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de la radio. Allô, il y a quelqu'un? Ici AVALANCHE.

''Bonjour. J'allais vous appeler.''

-Bonjour, Reeves. Des nouvelles?

''Une de nos scientifiques s'est fait enlever.''

Une expression de stupeur passe sur le visage de Tifa et des autres.

-Comment ça se fait?

''C'est ma faute'', intervient la voix de Rufus Shinra. ''Vous vous souvenez, sur les chaises, j'ai dû donner le nom d'un scientifique qui aurait soi-disant été au courant de nos expériences. J'ai donné un vrai nom parce que j'avais peur que si je leur donnais un nom fictif, ils se rendent compte de toute la supercherie... Ils sont venus chercher Harper hier soir.''

-Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez rien fait pour empêcher ça?! S'exclame Tifa.

''On ne s'est rendus compte de rien. Aucun de nos autres scientifiques n'a pu lancer l'alarme. L'un d'eux a été gravement blessé et beaucoup ont dû être pris en charge par une cellule de soutien psychologique. Je suis privé de presque toute mon équipe. On a retrouvé un cadavre derrière le Manoir.''

-Vous l'avez aménagé comme votre foutue Tour, vot' Manoir, coupe soudain Cid.

''C'était un peu le but, oui, répond calmement Rufus. Toujours est-il que mes employés ont à peu près identifié le kidnappeur dans ce cadavre, et on a retrouvé l'arme qui l'a tué dans une poubelle. Le problème, c'est que...''

Le silence s'installe pendant que Rufus cherche ses mots.

-Que quoi? S'impatiente Barret.

''C'était un môme. Le kidnappeur, il avait à peine quatorze ans.''

-Oh, Gaïa, souffle Tifa.

''Il se sont servi de lui pour ne pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à eux.''

-Et pour votre scientifique, alors? Demande Vincent.

''On n'a aucune piste. J'ai bien peur de devoir la laisser avec eux.''

-Quoi?! S'étouffe Yuffie.

''Elle ne sait rien, de toute façon.''

-C'est pas ça, le problème! S'énerve la jeune ninja. C'est une vie! Un être vivant! Vous ne pouvez pas la sacrifier comme ça!

''Les sacrifices seront nombreux, si on veut mener cette guerre à bien.''

La voix de Reeves cloue tous les membres d'AVALANCHE sur place. Après un moment, il reprend, plus doux:

''On a exploité toutes les pistes possibles. Aucune n'a porté ses fruits. Ils ont fait un coup de maître. Croyez bien qu'on se déteste à la laisser entre leurs mains.''

-Ça serait encore le coup, grogne Barret.

''Vous allez arriver à Utaï?''

-On y est, là, dit Cid en amorçant la descente de l'appareil.

''Bien. On se recontacte quand vous êtes à terre.''

Une fois de retour sur le plancher des chocobos, Cloud s'apprête à reconnecter sa radio portative quand un cri strident lui fait relever la tête, juste à temps. Une lame affutée, et probablement empoisonnée passe à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Tous en même temps, AVALANCHE dégaine ses armes. Leurs adversaires sont peu nombreux; cinq en tout, mais ils sont vifs et agiles. Cid pare le premier qui charge de sa lance. Barret l'immobilise et l'envoie valser plus loin pendant que Tifa, de quelques coups de poings agiles, désarme un autre de sa lame empoisonnée. Cloud brise d'un coup la lame du troisième d'un habile mouvement d'épée. Yuffie arrête l'attaque du quatrième de son Shuriken, prend appui sur ses pieds et d'une habile pirouette, envoie son talon dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Le dernier, quant à lui, prend Red d'assaut. D'un coup de mâchoire bien placé, le fauve referme ses dents autour de son genoux et le fait tomber à terre. Rapidement relevé par ses camardes, le blessé s'enfuit avec ses compagnons tant bien que mal, et ils disparaissent dans la forêt avoisinante en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-On les poursuit? Demande Yuffie en sautillant, enthousiaste.

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien, dit Cloud. On ne sait même pas qui ils sont.

Yuffie, déçue, hausse les épaules et s'assoit par terre alors que le blond branche enfin sa radio.

-Rufus?

''Vous en avez mis, un temps.''

-On a été retardés, un peu.

''Quel genre de retard?''

-Attaque surprise.

''Je vois. Quelqu'un vous a vus au Cratère Nord?''

-Non, personne.

''Ça n'a probablement aucun rapport, alors, je suppose. On va tout de même relever votre position et ce à quoi ressemblaient vos hommes, histoire de lancer une recherche.''

-Bien. Pour la position, nous sommes encore aux pieds du Hautvent, et pour la description... Je vais laisser Tifa faire ça.

Cloud tend la radio à la jeune femme qui prend le micro.

-Ils étaient plutôt petits, je dois dire, avec une espèce d'armure typiquement utaienne, je suppose. Ils avaient des foulards orange devant le visage. Ils étaient cinq, aussi... Et je pense que c'est tout.

''Pas d'autres détails qui ont retenu votre attention?''

-Je ne pense pas. Ils avaient un tigre dessiné sur leur armure, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit important...

''Je vais le noter tout de même. Bon, tout le monde est prêt pour la chasse aux réacteurs?''

Yuffie, mise dans l'ambiance par son petit combat, saute sur ses pieds avec entrain.

-Oui!

-On dirait une chasse au trésor, grogne Cid à l'oreille de Barret.

Mais leur leader n'écoute pas. Dans sa tête, il revoit encore le tigre peint sur l'armure de leurs agresseurs, et plus il y pense, plus il est persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu autre-part.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, surtout que le chapitre précédent vous a apparemment rendu(e)s perplexes, alors voilà, j'espère que ces explications ne vous auront pas trop perturbés! :')**

**N'hésitez comme d'habitude pas à laisser vos avis, ça me ferait très plaisir! :D**

**Encore pardon, et à la prochaine! :)**


	30. 29: Pour que tu me fasses croire

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Voici le chapitre 29 de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**J'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire, à part que mon petit retard est volontaire; je voulais poster le jour de mon anniversaire.. Pardon pour ce petit caprice..**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 29: Pour que tu me fasses croire que tout ça n'est pas vain**_ (Pour y voir – Damien Saez)

Dans les appartements de Sephiroth, où il s'est réuni avec Genesis et Angeal, les trois ex-SOLDATS étudient encore le portrait robot de leur suspect. Il a été peaufiné à l'ordinateur, mais ils sont encore bien incapables de reconnaitre quiconque derrière ces traits.

Dans la pièce, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Soudain, Genesis brise le silence, faisant presque sursauter ses deux amis:

-Y a forcément un détail qui nous a échappé.

-T'as déjà dit ça il y a une heure, Gen', fait remarquer Angeal en soupirant.

-Mais sérieusement! S'énerve le roux en se levant de sa chaise. On n'a que le visage de ce mec, il y a sûrement un truc qu'on a oublié!

Alors qu'Angeal s'apprête à dire à son ami de se rasseoir et de se calmer, Sephiroth le coupe:

-Il a raison. Il y a un détail que l'ordinateur n'a pas précisé ici, mais Elena l'avait écrit sur le brouillon. Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

Ses deux amis échangent un regard interloqué avant qu'Angeal ne fronce les sourcils:

-Tu veux parler de ce qu'a précisé Barret?

-Attendez, Barret, c'est le grand noir, là? Demande Genesis.

-Oui, répond Sephiroth. Il a parlé d'un tatouage en forme de dragon qui aurait gagné en intensité.

-Oui, et après ça, Tseng a fait une sale tronche.

Sephiroth et Angeal dévisagent Genesis comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième bras. Le roux regarde alternativement l'argenté, puis le brun et dit, inquiet:

-Quoi? J'ai dit une connerie?

-Il sait quelque chose, constate Angeal.

-Et il ne nous en a pas parlé, termine Sephiroth.

-Je suis largué, là. Ça vous ennuierait de m'expliquer? Fait Genesis en agitant les bras comme pour rappeler sa présence.

-Tseng est au courant de quelque chose sur ce tatouage et il l'a passé sous silence, explique calmement le brun.

Genesis hausse un sourcil:

-Attendez, ne vous emballez pas, il avait peut-être juste mal au ventre.

-Genesis, soupire Angeal.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, il nous a trahis! Convient théâtralement son ami d'enfance. Et alors? Vous pensez qu'on a leur totale confiance? Vous pensez vraiment que nous sommes leurs égaux?

-C'est pas ça le problème, tente Angeal.

-Si, c'est ça! Vous deux, vous êtes arrivés ici et vous avez cru que montrer patte blanche cinq minutes, ça suffirait! Mais ouvrez les yeux, bon sang! Jamais on ne sera revus comme au début! Jamais!

Là-dessus, Genesis se laisse lourdement retomber dans son fauteuil et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

-Au final, je crois que j'aurais préféré rester mort.

-Genesis... tente Angeal.

-Mais c'est vrai, quoi! S'énerve à nouveau le Maitre du Feu en re-sautant sur ses jambes. Ça valait pas la peine de me ressusciter si c'était pour bêtement aider une bande de dépressifs à sauver un monde dans lequel je ne me trouvais même plus!

-Genesis, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait... intervient Sephiroth.

-Ça ne vous choque pas, vous?! On a failli détruire le monde, oh quelle horreur, on était trop puissants, encore heureux qu'on est tous morts! Oh, zut, le monde est menacé, allons réveiller les trois tarés qui ont failli nous détruire, ils ne peuvent servir qu'à ça, de toute façon!

Genesis cesse ses mimiques et retombe dans son fauteuil rouge.

-C'est bon? T'es calmé? Demande Angeal.

-Ouais... grogne l'interpelé. N'empêche...

-Ça va, Gen', coupe Sephiroth. On a compris le concept.

Le roux soupire, et chacun retombe dans son mutisme.

-Je propose d'aller parler à Tseng, dit enfin Angeal.

-C'est pas moi qui m'y colle, répond immédiatement Genesis.

Angeal soupire.

-Seph'?

Il se passe un court instant avant qu'il ne réponde:

-Si je pouvais éviter ça, ce serait bien.

Le brun soupire derechef.

-Ok. Je vous laisse, alors.

Lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, Genesis jette un regard inquiet à Sephiroth.

-Tu crois qu'il nous en veut?

L'argenté hausse les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Tseng? Demande soudain le roux en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas, répète Sephiroth.

-A d'autres, Seph'. Je te connais.

L'argenté ferme les yeux.

-Allô? J'attends une réponse, quand même.

-Tu vas me lâcher? Demande amèrement Sephiroth.

-Non. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est un des seuls à t'avoir connu avant?

-Avant quoi?

-Ne joue pas au con avec moi, Sephiroth.

-Si tu connais tellement bien la réponse, pourquoi me poses-tu la question?

-Juste pour avoir la confirmation, dit Genesis en agitant la main négligemment. J'estime l'avoir eue.

-Tu n'estimes rien du tout.

-Et surtout pas toi.

-Ne détourne pas le sens des mots.

-C'est ta phrase qui ne voulait rien dire.

-Si, elle contrait la tienne.

-Rien ne peut contrer mes phrases.

-Si, une négation.

-Non. De quoi on parlait, à la base?

-Je ne sais plus.

Et Sephiroth quitte la pièce. Quelques secondes passent avant que Genesis ne comprenne.

-Bordel, il m'a encore eu...

* * *

Dans le couloir, alors qu'Angeal s'est lancé à la recherche de Tseng, il le croise soudainement à quelques mètres de la porte de son bureau.

-Ah, Tseng, je vous cherchais.

L'Utaien se retourne, la mine grave, et Angeal fronce les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Venez, esquive Tseng. Allons dans mon bureau.

Le brun précède le SOLDAT dans le couloir jusque dans son bureau puis l'invite à s'asseoir avant de lui offrir un café.

-Merci, dit-il quand l'Utaien lui tend la tasse fumante.

Tseng s'assoit de l'autre côté du bureau et attend quelques instants qu'Angeal ait bu sa première gorgée pour annoncer:

-On a kidnappé une de nos scientifiques.

-Quoi?!

La tasse d'Angeal lui en a presque glissé des mains. Pour le tact et la subtilité, repassez demain...

-Mais, pourquoi? Demande-t-il une fois à peu près revenu à lui.

-Le Président a donné son nom sur les chaises.

-Et elle ne sait rien?

-Absolument rien.

-On compte aller la rechercher?

-Non.

-Ils n'ont laissé aucune piste?

-Si, un cadavre.

Angeal hausse un sourcil. Le détachement de cet homme l'interpelle.

-Le cadavre de qui?

-D'un gamin. Notre kidnappeur.

Tseng prend tranquillement sa tasse entre ses mains et souffle doucement la fumée qui s'en échappe.

-Vous me cherchiez? Demande-t-il finalement.

Angeal décide d'abandonner le sujet de la scientifique, il fait confiance aux Turks pour avoir mené leur enquête là-dessus, et aborde le sujet délicat.

-Oui. On a décidé de se pencher sur un détail. J'aurais voulu connaitre la symbolique du dragon dans nos différentes cultures.

Immédiatement, Tseng cesse de souffler sur son café. Après un long moment, il ose demander:

-Dans quelle culture, précisément?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Angeal prend une grande inspiration avant de prononcer:

-La culture utaienne.

-La symbolique du dragon à Utaï, hein... murmure Tseng, les yeux dans le vague. Il symbolise l'invincibilité, et la force.

Angeal hoche la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Il sent que Tseng en sait plus, mais il n'ose pas le presser.

-Je suppose que vous vous êtes penchés sur le tatouage. Je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment. Je dois faire des recherches. Quand j'aurai quelque chose de solide, je vous en ferai part.

Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant dans le comportement de Tseng, et c'est avec soulagement et un certain empressement qu'Angeal prend congé de lui et s'enfuit du bureau.

A son retour dans les appartements de Sephiroth, il est surpris de n'y trouver que Genesis, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il a apparemment pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque; ''Conseils pratiques pour prendre soin de votre jardin''.

-Tiens, tu t'es découvert une passion pour les plantes vertes?

-Hein? Fait gracieusement le roux en relevant la tête vers lui. En fait, ça fait bien un quart d'heure que je lis le même paragraphe, et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parle.

-A quoi tu penses? Interroge le brun en allant s'asseoir.

-Sephiroth m'a encore eu.

-Dans quel sens?

-Je lui ai posé une question, et il a détourné la conversation entière. Ce mec, si je pouvais, je l'étranglerais.

-Il sait comment tu fonctionnes, à partir de là, ce n'est pas compliqué de t'avoir.

Genesis émet un sifflement désapprobateur en secouant la tête.

-Lis-moi un peu le titre de ton paragraphe à voix haute? Qu'on sache enfin de quoi il parle.

-''Plantes carnivores, quelques gestes brusques à éviter''. C'est rassurant.

-Quelle lecture intéressante... raille Angeal.

-Ça va, hein, puisque je n'ai plus Loveless, il faut bien que je trouve autre chose.

-Tu le connais par cœur, ton bouquin, à quoi ça sert de le trimballer partout?

-N'empêche que j'y tenais! Et je ne sais pas où il est.

-Et c'est hors de question de t'en retrouver un. A ce propos, où est Sephiroth?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est parti sans me le dire.

-Il est peut-être parti s'occuper des enfants...

-C'est Reno qui s'en occupe aujourd'hui, je crois. Et puis sincèrement, s'étonne Genesis. Tu vois Sephiroth aller spontanément vers les gosses?

Angeal rit.

-Non, c'est vrai.

Un long silence s'installe entre eux avant que Genesis ne dise, pensif:

-Je me demande si ça va, pour AVALANCHE...

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, Reeves et Rufus, revenus du département scientifique, guident AVALANCHE pour retrouver un autre réacteur. La grande carte a été déroulée au mur et Reeves, un peu inquiet, parle dans le micro:

-Vous ne devriez pas être loin, pourtant... Vous êtes sûrs de votre position?

''Évidemment, répond Cloud. Mais il est sûrement caché, votre truc.''

-C'est possible, oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez?

-On aurait dû leur donner Cait Sith, dit distraitement Rufus. On aurait au moins eu l'image.

Reeves hoche la tête en soupirant.

-On aurait dû y penser plutôt. Vous êtes toujours là?

La réception affreusement mauvaise, entre deux grésillements terribles, laisse entendre les bribes de la voix de Cloud.

''On... trouvé... pas... où?... Barret... allô?... communication... rie... p... raf... ch...''

Bientôt, plus rien n'est audible à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Cloud? Vous êtes toujours là? Vous m'entendez?

-Rien à faire, soupire Rufus. Il faut attendre que la communication revienne.

Et soudain, par l'oreillette, leur parvient un terrible hurlement.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!''

''Tifa!''

Et la communication, dans un grincement sinistre, est définitivement coupée.

* * *

-Nous n'avons qu'une seule solution, est en train d'expliquer Rufus aux SOLDATS et à ses Turks, les Turks restent ici pour mener l'enquête, et les SOLDATS viennent avec nous à Utaï.

-C'est risqué pour nous, fait observer Genesis. On est censés être morts.

-Moi aussi, rétorque le blond, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tseng fait des recherches et il faut au moins lui laisser la bibliothèque du Manoir. Et je préfère le faire travailler avec ses collègues si quelque chose se passe ici.

Un long silence s'ensuit avant que Sephiroth prenne la parole:

-D'accord, s'il n'y a que cette solution, nous viendrons.

-AVALANCHE est probablement en danger, et ce n'est pas nous deux qui allons les aider s'ils sont entre les mains de forces armées, intervient Reeves. Nous avons besoin de vous.

-Oui et bien, allons-y, alors, s'impatiente Genesis.

Et quelques heures plus tard, un hélicoptère décolle du Manoir, direction Utaï.

* * *

_**Et voilà, fin de chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à laisser vos avis ou vos propositions!**_

_**Au fait, j'ai une question! En fait, ça fait pas mal de temps que je me demande si je devrais ou pas mettre du yaoi dans cette fic. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais précisé ça au début de la fic, alors peut-être qu'il y a des gens qui la suivent et qui n'aiment pas ça. Dans ce cas-là, par respect pour eux, la fic restera comme elle est, mais s'il vous plait, laissez votre avis, même si ce n'est que pour répondre à cette question! :)**_

_**Merci d'avance, et à la prochaine! :)**_


	31. 30: A traîner sous l'orage

**_Hello tout le monde! _**

**_Pardon pour le retard, mais mes week-ends deviennent de plus en plus chargés, avec les examens qui approchent, et c'est un peu la galère de trouver une heure ou deux pour écrire un peu.._**

**_Bref, voilà quand même le chapitre 30 (déjà?!) d'A la Lisière des Rêves, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira!_**

**_Ah oui, autre chose, on arrive bientôt à la fin. Et j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 30: A traîner sous l'orage, un jour vient le naufrage**_ (Dans le Bleu de l'Absinthe – Damien Saez)

-Sephiroth?

-Oui?

-Nous arrivons. Préviens le Président.

Sephiroth acquiesce à Angeal et quitte la cabine de pilotage.

-Monsieur Shinra? Nous y sommes.

-A la position même où ils ont eux-aussi atterri? Demande Rufus.

-Ici-même, affirme l'argenté.

-Bien, merci.

Lorsque Sephiroth rejoint Angeal et Genesis dans la cabine de pilotage, Rufus se tourne vers Reeves.

-Que crois-tu qu'il leur est arrivé? Demande-t-il.

-Sûrement rien de grave, rassure le brun. Les radios étaient de piètre qualité. J'ai amené Cait Sith pour plus de facilité.

Rufus hoche la tête, mais il n'est pas d'accord du tout avec son ami. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Après tout, AVALANCHE venait d'être attaquée, juste avant que les communications ne soient brusquement coupées.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'hélicoptère amorce sa descente et l'atterrissage se fait en douceur.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Angeal savait piloter, remarque distraitement Rufus.

Reeves hausse les épaules:

-Je suppose que ça faisait partie de leur formation. Après tout, ils sont les meilleurs.

Rufus tique. Reeves est un des seuls à ne pas dire ''étaient''.

-Oui, je suppose, finit-il par convenir.

-Arrête de t'angoisser. Tout se déroule comme prévu, tente de le rassurer Reeves en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de se détacher.

Le blond secoue la tête. C'est ce que tout le monde lui dit, mais il a peur de se tromper. Il sent le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et même s'il est honoré par la confiance qu'ont en lui les trois SOLDATS, il est d'autant plus sous pression.

''Ne les laissez pas déraper comme la première fois...''

Rufus secoue la tête une nouvelle fois pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le visage de Jeanne l'implorant de les protéger tourne dans sa tête en permanence. Comme lui, elle a confiance en eux. Et Rufus ose espérer qu'elle n'est pas la seule, et qu'un jour, Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth puisse vivre sans avoir besoin de se cacher perpétuellement.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Reeves commence:

-Tu sais que ce sera impossible pour eux, hein?

Le blond plonge son regard dans celui de son ami et soupire.

-Je sais.

Reeves reste un moment à le regarder puis se lève.

-Allez, viens. On va les retrouver.

Au même moment, les trois SOLDATS sortent de la cabine et Genesis ouvre la porte avant de sauter dehors, dans la poussière, ouvrant la marche.

Le Hautvent se dresse devant eux, dans toute sa splendeur, avec lui aussi, la portière ouverte. A leur plus grand étonnement, Cid en sort et les regarde, interloqués.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? On devait pas bosser chacun de notre côté?

Rufus échange un regard étonné avec Sephiroth, alors que Reeves prend en main la direction des opérations:

-Vous allez tous bien?

-Ouais. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

A la suite du pilote blond, les autres membres d'AVALANCHE sortent du vaisseau. D'abord Yuffie et Vincent, puis Barret, et enfin Cloud. A la vue de Sephiroth, il n'a pas même un mouvement de recul. Il vient même leur serrer la main à tous sans qu'une grimace ou un tic n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande-t-il encore.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question, fait remarquer Rufus. Le dernier contact radio qu'on a eu avec vous, c'était un hurlement.

-Et vous vous êtes inquiétés, c'est trop mignon, raille Cid.

Vincent lui lance un regard exaspéré auquel le pilote ne répond même pas.

-Tifa a touché le réacteur qu'on cherchait, se met à expliquer Cloud. Elle s'est brûlée et le réacteur a disjoncté. Je suppose que c'est ce qui a brouillé les ondes radio.

-Et c'est tout? S'étonne Genesis. Personne n'est mort? Comment va-t-elle?

-Plutôt bien, enchaine Yuffie. Red est à son chevet, on a bandé son bras et elle dit que ça va mieux.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir la blessure? Demande Reeves. Il faudrait peut-être la ramener à Midgar pour la soigner correctement.

Cloud hoche la tête et les conduit tous dans le vaisseau. Au passage, Genesis glisse à Sephiroth:

-Tu crois qu'il s'est fait une raison, le gosse?

-Je ne sais pas.

Genesis jette un regard suspicieux à son ami, puis hausse les épaules et décide de se désintéresser de l'affaire... Pour le moment. Il trouvera bien un moment où Sephiroth sera plus disposé à tout lui avouer.

Dans le vaisseau, Tifa est couchée sur le grand canapé rouge du milieu, et Red est assis à côté d'elle.

En quelques mots, Cloud lui explique la situation et elle se redresse pour laisser Reeves l'ausculter.

-La blessure est plutôt sérieuse, dit le brun en se redressant. Si je voulais être raisonnable, je vous demanderais de revenir vous faire soigner correctement à Midgar, mais la décision vous revient.

Tifa jette un regard à Cloud.

-Je pense que ça ira, finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire. Je pourrai m'en sortir ici.

Reeves hoche la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Autre chose...

Il sort soudain une petite télécommande de sa poche et appuie sur un bouton. Dans un petit couinement, Cait Sith accourt dans le vaisseau.

-Monsieur m'a demandé?

-Cait Sith! S'étonne Yuffie.

-Je l'ai un peu amélioré, avoue Reeves. Normalement, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, mais cette télécommande vous permettra de le diriger à distance, comme je le faisais, mais il a une part de libre arbitre si vous n'y touchez pas. Il exécute les ordres, ceci dit.

Le brun tend la télécommande à Cloud qui le remercie d'un signe de tête.

-Il est plus perfectionné que nos radios, et nous aurons l'image, termine Reeves.

-Pourrez-vous le diriger depuis la Shinra? Demande Cid, suspicieux.

-Non, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

Cid hoche la tête et un grand silence prend place parmi tous.

-Bien, alors si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons repartir, esquive Rufus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Attendez, j'ai une question.

Le blond se tourne vers Vincent.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi être venus avec les SOLDATS, si ce n'est pour les mettre en danger?

-Nous ne voulons mettre personne en danger, tempère immédiatement Rufus. Mais les Turks ont une piste à Midgar et ils ont préféré rester sur place pour les recherches. Alors Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis ont accepté de nous aider.

-Oui, et ça, on ne nous en parle pas, remarque Cid. De la piste.

-Il n'y a encore rien de certain, monsieur Highwind, aussi préférons-nous taire l'affaire pour le moment, au cas où rien n'en sortirait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite des opérations. Vous pouvez toujours compter sur nous pour l'aide, évidemment, et n'hésitez pas à le faire par le biais de Cait, à présent.

Ils se saluent et le groupe ressort du Hautvent avant de remonter dans leur hélicoptère.

-Tout ça pour ça, soupire Genesis en s'asseyant à sa place de copilote. On a failli être repérés pour rien.

-Comment ça? Demande Angeal. Cet endroit est désert.

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais, insiste Genesis avant de poser le casque sur ses oreilles. Tout le monde est prêt?

Le décollage se fait sans incident, et bientôt, la nuit tombe autour de l'appareil.

-Angeal? Fait Genesis doucement. Tu es épuisé.

-Non, ça va, rassure le grand brun en tentant de sourire.

Mais Genesis n'est pas dupe et soupire:

-Va te coucher derrière, et envoie-moi Sephiroth.

-Vous vous en sortirez? Demande Angeal, encore inquiet.

-Évidemment, dit Genesis en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, va!

Angeal n'oppose plus de résistance et se lève de sa place. Bientôt, Sephiroth vient rejoindre Genesis dans sa cabine.

-Alors? Demande Genesis sans perdre de temps.

-Quoi? Fait Sephiroth en s'emparant du casque.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe dans la tête de Cloud? Interroge-t-il tout à fait innocemment.

-Si je le savais, crois bien que je lui aurais filé une bonne droite depuis longtemps.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, ça, fait Genesis frustré par le manque d'informations.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais, raille Sephiroth.

-Oh, et toi qui me connais si bien, dis-moi quelle était cette réponse?

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement voulais-tu savoir lequel de nous deux allait craquer et tuer l'autre en premier.

-Ce ne sera pas toi?

-Je tiens encore à ma vie.

-Ouais, comme nous tous.

Sephiroth jette un regard curieux à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demande-t-il soudainement.

Genesis lui renvoie son regard.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie.

-Donc il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Encore heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien.

-Rien ne me concerne, alors?

-Est-ce que toutes nos conversations doivent tourner autour du pot comme ça?

-Ça ne tient qu'à toi de me parler.

-Et ça ne tient qu'à toi de te mêler de tes affaires.

-Je me mêle de mes affaires.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te concerne pas.

-Mais tu es mon ami.

-Et alors?

-Et alors ça me concerne.

-J'ai du mal à croire à ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me harcèles, voilà ce qu'il y a.

-Oh, pour si peu?

-Va te faire foutre, Sephiroth.

-Je me demandais à quel moment tu me balancerais ça.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout, hein...

-Oui.

-Je te déteste.

-C'est ça, oui.

Les deux hommes se plongent dans un long silence seulement brisés par le ronronnement des moteurs de l'hélicoptère.

-On ne parlait pas de toi, au début de cette conversation? Demande soudainement Genesis.

Sephiroth esquisse un sourire.

-Non.

-Si, et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

-Ah, tu m'as demandé quelque chose?

-Oui, qui de toi ou Cloud va tuer l'autre?

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, objecte Sephiroth.

-Pas clairement.

-Je suis sûr que ton cerveau peut réarranger ma réponse. C'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps, de toute façon.

-Donc, c'est Cloud qui va essayer de te tuer en premier, d'après toi? Fait Genesis sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Parce que toi tu ne feras rien?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-C'est ce que j'ai réarrangé de ta réponse, alors si c'est faux, donne-moi celle que j'attends.

-Tu le fais exprès?

-Oui.

Longuement, les deux amis s'affrontent du regard.

-Tu ne diras rien, constate Genesis.

-Pas plus que toi.

-Bon, alors, nous sommes quittes.

-On peut dire ça.

Et le silence qui s'installe alors entre eux perdure jusqu'à l'atterrissage à Midgar, au petit matin.

Lorsque Sephiroth et Genesis quittent la cabine, tous leurs camarades affichent un air vaguement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande curieusement le roux.

-J'ai essayé de joindre mes Turks, dit Rufus. Aucun d'entre eux n'a répondu. Et ce n'est pas normal.

Genesis échange un regard avec ses amis avant que tous ne mettent pied à terre. Une fois dans le Manoir Shinra, tous se mettent à la recherche des Turks.

Rufus, de retour à son bureau, appelle Jeanne par l'interphone.

''Bonjour monsieur. Ravie de savoir que vous êtes rentré.''

-Bonjour, Jeanne, je suis content d'être revenu aussi. Auriez-vous des nouvelles des Turks?

''Aucune depuis que vous êtes partis, monsieur. Ils ont quitté le Manoir quelques heures après vous et on ne les as pas revus. J'ai pensé que ça avait un rapport avec ce que vous m'avez dit, alors je ne me suis pas inquiétée. Y a-t-il un problème?''

-Quelques heures après nous, réfléchit le blond en caressant doucement Dark Nation pour la saluer. Ça fait avant-hier soir, ça... Ils ne vous ont rien dit?

''Rien du tout.''

-Bien, Jeanne, merci pour vos renseignements.

''Eh bien, de rien, mais...''

-Je vous tiens au courant, évidemment, coupe Rufus.

''Merci.''

Le Président coupe l'interphone et se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Lentement, son regard dérive sur sa panthère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, Dark?

* * *

Les SOLDATS quant à eux, se sont dirigés vers la garderie improvisée dans le Manoir; une grande salle de jeux aménagée spécialement pour Marlène et Denzel.

Lorsqu'ils débarquent, Assan ouvre brusquement ses yeux dorés.

_Content de vous revoir._

-Nous aussi. Tu n'aurais pas vu les Turks? Demande Sephiroth.

_Pas depuis avant hier soir. Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur les deux monstres pendant leur absence. Pourquoi?_

Au fond de la pièce, Angeal avise les deux enfants, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, assis dans un canapé à regarder un dessin animé. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit, Marlène se lève et se dirige vers lui.

-Angeal, j'ai encore cassé mon porte-clé, dit-elle en lui tendant sa fameuse boule de poils, cadeau de Cid.

Tandis que le brun tente de raccrocher la petite chainette argentée au porte-clé, Sephiroth s'assoit près d'Assan et Genesis, épuisé par le vol, va se coucher sur le canapé près de Denzel qui décide d'utiliser le torse du roux comme coussin.

-Apparemment, ils auraient disparu, dit Sephiroth.

_Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été enlevés._

-Mais s'ils avaient été capturés?

_Je suppose qu'eux, on irait les chercher._

Sephiroth soupire et tente de ne pas relever la référence à Harper dans la remarque d'Assan.

-C'est contraire à leurs habitudes, ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de préciser.

Assan semble partir d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_J'aurai tout vu: tu t'inquiètes pour eux._

Sephiroth, surpris, rive son regard interloqué à celui moqueur du tigre, puis réalise qu'il doit bien se faire à l'idée: Assan a raison, il s'inquiète.

* * *

_**Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)**_

_**A (peut-être) la semaine prochaine! :D**_


	32. 31: C'est pas le temps qui passe

**Hello!**

**Non, je ne suis pas morte, je suis infiniment désolée pour le retard monstre que j'ai pris sur cette fic', mais j'ai le fléau des étudiants qui s'apprête à me tomber dessus: les examens. Donc, j'ai plus vraiment de temps pour écrire, j'ai des MPs qui sont sans réponse depuis un mois, je sais même plus où j'en suis par rapport à mes réponses à mes reviewers, je suis vraiment larguée, là :') Pour tout ça, je suis encore désolée..**

**Voici tout de même le chapitre 31 de cette fic, le dernier sûrement avant la fin de mes exams (désolée..) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :')**

* * *

_**Chapitre 31: C'est pas le temps qui passe, c'est la vie qui nous dépasse**_ (Que sont-elles devenues? - Damien Saez)

Genesis marche rapidement dans les couloirs du Manoir. Il y a quelques heures seulement, lui, Sephiroth, Angeal, Reeves et le Président Shinra sont revenus d'Utaï, où ils ont retrouvé AVALANCHE pour arriver au Manoir, et ne plus y trouver les Turks. Ils n'ont plus été vus depuis deux jours, et ne répondent à aucun appel. Lentement, l'inquiétude a monté au cours des dernières heures, et chacun recherche à présent comment retrouver Tseng, Elena, Reno et Rude. Reeves et le Président vérifient comme à leur habitude tout le système de sécurité du Manoir, Angeal continue à essayer de les appeler, Jeanne passe des coups de fil à toutes leurs connaissances, Sephiroth et Assan, aidés de quelques employés de Rufus, dirigent les recherches dans la ville, et Genesis, lui, s'occupe de chercher dans leurs bureaux un quelconque indice.

C'est justement vers le bureau de Tseng qu'il se dirige en ce moment à grandes enjambées. Il a déjà vérifié le bureau de Reno et d'Elena, sans rien trouver de suspect. D'après ce que leur a dit Angeal, Tseng devait faire des recherches sur certains éléments de l'enquête, alors il est probable qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant chez l'Utaien.

Arrivé devant la porte, il la pousse et s'engouffre dans la pièce sombre. Il allume les lampes, avant de traverser la pièce et d'ouvrir les volets. Il se demande furtivement si Tseng les a fermés lui-même pour que personne ne puisse espionner les résultats de ses recherches avant de repousser cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit. Il se tourne alors vers le bureau encombré de livres sur lequel trône l'ordinateur portable de Tseng, en veille. Curieux, Genesis s'approche et pousse sur le bouton de remise en marche de l'appareil, qui se réveille dans un ronron tout électronique. Genesis n'a pas besoin de fouiller dans tous les onglets ouverts, la première page Internet affichée sur l'écran lui suffit amplement:

_La milice secrète d'Utaï_

Sous le titre, une photo d'un garde avec une armure frappée d'un tigre stylisé sur le torse s'étale sur une page entière.

Genesis suppose qu'au vu de son contenu, ce site est censé rester secret, et il imagine le temps qu'il a dû falloir à l'Utaien pour en cracker les codes. Sous la photo, plusieurs paragraphes de renseignements sur cette milice sont écrits d'un rouge agressif.

Alors que l'ex-SOLDAT parcourt rapidement le site, son regard est accroché par un petit bout de papier soigneusement plié, glissé au coin de l'écran.

Du bout des doigt, il le tire de là et le déplie. Un seul nom y est inscrit à la va-vite: Barret.

Genesis fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à poser le post-it sur un livre ouvert qui retient soudainement son attention.

_Le Tatouage Dragon, promesse d'Invincibilité_

Encore plus stupéfait, Genesis lit le passage qui concerne ce sujet.

_Dans l'Ancien Temps, à Utaï, des Maîtres enseignaient à leurs élèves les plus compliquées des techniques de combat et de magie. On les appelait les Maîtres Dragons. Rares étaient les privilégiés qui se voyaient offrir l'honneur d'être formés par ces Maîtres. Une fois formés, ces élèves constituaient l'élite du continent. L'apprentissage était difficile, mais tout de même, peu d'élèves interrompaient leur formation. Pour terminer cette période d'apprentissage, et parfaire leur talent, les Maîtres offraient à leurs élèves les plus prometteurs un don; le tatouage du Dragon, qui faisait d'eux des Maîtres à leur tour et qui leur offrait l'invincibilité._

_Ceux qui recevaient cet honneur devenaient des sages, et ils formaient à leur tour des élèves. Le tatouage donne à son porteur des pouvoirs qui diffèrent suivant l'individu. Il faut beaucoup de sagesse, de pouvoir et de talent pour mériter le Dragon._

Le passage sur le tatouage finit là. Genesis a beau tourner quelques pages et lire la suite, il ne trouve rien de plus. Il sait soudain que tout ça n'a pas été laissé là au hasard, que Tseng a fait exprès de laisser tout ça là. Il a certainement voulu que quelqu'un découvre tout ça.

-Ça implique qu'il savait qu'ils allaient disparaitre... réfléchit Genesis à voix haute.

Alors, il emporte le livre, le post-it et l'ordinateur et quitte précipitamment la pièce. A nouveau, il parcourt les couloirs dans le sens inverse jusqu'à débarquer dans le bureau où Sephiroth et Assan sont en contact avec les unités de recherches dispersées dans Midgar.

-Genesis, salue distraitement Sephiroth en se tournant vers lui.

Assan incline doucement sa majestueuse tête dans un salut formel que Genesis lui rend.

-Du nouveau?

-Rien. Les unités sont lentes.

-Arrête de te plaindre, il valait mieux ça que de partir nous mêmes et de nous faire repérer.

-Certes, soupire Sephiroth, las. Et de ton côté?

-J'ai trouvé des indices dans le bureau de Tseng.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Regarde ça.

Genesis allume l'ordinateur, déplie le papier et ouvre le livre à la bonne page. Sephiroth parcourt rapidement les documents dispersés sur le bureau puis se redresse, soucieux.

_De quoi ça parle?_

-D'un tatouage d'invincibilité, de milice dangereuse et de Barret.

_De Barret?_

-Oui.

-Son nom est apparemment relié à la milice, c'était avec l'ordinateur, explique Genesis.

-Tu veux dire qu'il nous aurait trahi?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, soupire le roux en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as toujours cette façon agaçante d'imaginer le pire en permanence.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça...

-Précisément. Figure-toi que Barret peut seulement avoir été en contact avec cette milice, peut juste en savoir plus, ou peut-être même que Tseng a écrit son nom parce que c'était plus court à écrire qu'AVALANCHE.

Sephiroth soupire mais décide de s'abstenir de tout commentaire cette fois. La piste lui semble importante et ils n'ont pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Il passe rapidement un message disant de continuer les recherches sans lui à ses unités par micro et oreillette interposés, puis suit Genesis pour aller retrouver Angeal. A pas lents, derrière eux, Assan les suit, et semble plongé dans ses réflexions.

Quand ils débarquent tous les trois dans le bureau d'Angeal, celui-ci vient juste de reposer une nouvelle fois le combiné du téléphone dans une énième tentative de joindre les Turks.

-Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez une piste... soupire le brun en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Pas une piste pour les Turks, mais pour les puits de Makô et ceux qui les volent, explique Genesis en réinstallant l'ordinateur et le livre.

-C'est déjà ça...

-Jette un coup d'œil à ça.

Comme Sephiroth un peu plus tôt, Angeal parcourt les indices laissés par Tseng et comme eux, en tire la même conclusion.

-Il savait qu'il serait pris.

-C'est ce qu'on a pensé. Il a tout laissé en évidence.

Genesis se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et contemple ses amis d'un air grave.

-On fait quoi? Finit-il par demander.

-On en parle à Rufus, dit catégoriquement Sephiroth.

-Il est en train de vérifier avec Reeves les enregistrements vidéos... soupire Angeal. On y va maintenant?

-Quelle heure est-il? Demande Genesis en soupirant.

-Il va être dix-huit heures...

-C'est à notre tour de veiller sur les enfants, fait remarquer Sephiroth en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Répète Genesis.

-On prévient Jeanne, elle garde les enfants plus longtemps, on va tout montrer à Rufus et puis on prend notre tour.

-Ça fait vraiment corvée, dit comme ça, remarque Angeal.

-Pour moi, ça l'est, dit distraitement Sephiroth.

_Menteur_, retentit une voix moqueuse.

-Quoi? S'étonne l'argenté en se tournant vers son ami à quatre pattes.

_Tu aimes bien ces gosses, Sephiroth._

-Tu mens, affirme l'ex-Général, butté.

_Si tu veux._

Les paupières du tigre se baissent doucement sur ses yeux moqueurs alors que Genesis lance un regard tout à fait suspicieux sur Sephiroth. Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, il ne fait aucun commentaire, pour une fois.

-Bon. Nous y allons? Demande le brun en se levant. Il ne faudrait pas vraiment perdre de temps...

Ils se lèvent tous les trois et se rendent dans la salle de jeux. Ils saluent Jeanne et leur font part de leur demande:

-Nous avons à parler avec Rufus. Ça vous dérangerait de veiller sur les enfants un peu plus longtemps? Demande Angeal.

-Non, évidemment! Répond la femme. Il n'y a aucun soucis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-On aurait peut-être trouvé une piste, mais rien de bien solide pour l'instant, juste des soupçons... Nous voudrions lui en parler...

-Oui, évidemment, je comprends... Allez-y, je les garde, dit Jeanne avec un sourire. Ils regardent la télé, de toute façon.

Angeal hoche la tête, remercie la secrétaire et tous les trois, ils quittent la pièce pour se rendre jusque dans le bureau de Rufus. Une fois le Président et Reeves mis au courant, ils se mirent à réfléchir:

-Il est évident que Tseng savait qu'il serait pris.

-C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit, en effet, intervient Genesis.

-Est-ce que Tseng pense que notre homme a ce fameux tatouage ancien? Demande Reeves.

-De toute évidence, oui, même s'il nous manque beaucoup trop d'éléments pour en être sûrs... tranche Rufus. Ce que je me demande, c'est le lien que Barret et cette milice peuvent avoir...

-Peut-être aucun, propose Sephiroth.

-C'est probable... Mais peut-être qu'il en entretient un. Je propose de lui en parler quand ils seront revenus de leur mission. Il vont bientôt partir pour Mideel, explique le blond.

Tous acquiescent à la proposition.

-Et pour finir, continue Rufus, il reste cette milice elle-même... Pourquoi Tseng a-t-il fait des recherches aussi risquées sur elle?

-Je me suis demandé, intervient Genesis, si ce n'était pas les hommes qui les avaient attaqués à leur arrivée à Utaï? Ils avaient parlé d'armure avec un tigre, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai! S'exclame Rufus. Vous avez raison!

-Il n'y a aucun renseignement récent sur ce site, dit soudain Reeves. Les derniers remontent à plus de sept mois...

-Rien donc sur notre affaire? Demande Rufus.

-Apparemment rien qui ne s'y apparente... Les renseignements doivent être filtrés, même sur un site avec tant de sécurité.

-Bon, tranche le blond. C'est à mon tour de vous montrer ce que l'on a trouvé. Ce n'est pas très important par rapport à ce que vous aviez, mais c'est toujours ça.

Il emmène les trois SOLDATS vers une série d'écrans qui montrent le hall du Manoir et la cour. Le blond met en route l'enregistrement, et on y voit nettement Rude, Elena, Reno et Tseng se rejoindre dans le hall, n'échanger aucun mot et se diriger dans le plus grand calme, et dans le plus grand ordre au centre de la cour, puis quitter le champ visuel de la caméra.

-Voilà, c'est fini, dit Rufus en coupant les écrans.

-C'est tout? S'étonne Genesis. Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend?

-Que leur comportement est totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils feraient en temps normal. Ils ont essayé de nous démontrer quelque chose, mais quoi? Même Reno est totalement calme, ce n'est pas normal. Est-ce qu'il ont pu être sous le contrôle de quelqu'un, et si c'est notre homme qui les y a mis sous le sien, aurait-il laissé cela paraitre autant dans leur comportement?

-Je ne vois qu'une hypothèse valable, intervient Sephiroth.

-Laquelle? Demande Rufus en se tournant vers lui.

-Il nous prouvent simplement qu'ils agissent sous la menace.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de chapitre!**

**Merci de l'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!**

**Au fait, il reste 6 chapitres et l'épilogue, on arrive tout doucement à la fin de cette fic..**

**A la prochaine! :)**


	33. 32: Évadez-moi

**Shiro Akakuro: Haha, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pris du retard sur cette fic, j'en ai pris beaucoup trop aussi :') J'adore toujours autant tes reviews, elles sont vraiment épiques, je les relis souvent :') En fait, ton esprit pervers est encore plus développé que le mien, et c'est pas peu dire! :p Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et pour suivre cette fic en étant toujours au rendez-vous, merci à toi! Voilà la suite, avec pas mal de retard, je l'avoue, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant! Gros bisous! :)**

**Alderick: Hello, bienvenue à toi sur cette fic! (Un garçon, j'ai cru halluciner, sérieusement.) Je suis super heureuse si tu aimes ce que je fais ici, et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic restera non yaoi, j'ai des amis qui lisent cette fic, vois-tu, et je me demande si ma mère ne l'a pas trouvée non plus.. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait hyper plaisir! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début! Gros bisous! :)**

* * *

**Alléluia, j'ai fini ce chapitre! Il m'en a pris, du temps, vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer.. Pardon pour l'énorme retard, je m'incline devant vous, je suis désolée.**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on arrive à la fin, alors c'est un chapitre de mise au point, il reprend chaque point de vue des personnages et c'est un peu un chapitre de transition. Je n'ai pas noté les points de vue différents, aussi, alors si vous ne savez pas qui parle, n'hésitez pas à demander! :)**

**J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 32: Évadez-moi**_ (Embrasons-nous – Damien Saez)

Dans quoi nous sommes-nous embarqués?

Je pensais qu'après avoir trouvé la raison pour laquelle nous étions de retour sur Gaïa, tout s'arrangerait un tant soit peu.

Je dois avouer avoir été cruellement déçu. Notre mission n'a strictement aucun sens, et j'espérais recevoir un peu plus de soutien de la part de Zack et Aerith, qui nous ont lâchés depuis pas mal de temps.

Rien n'est plus pareil. Même avec Genesis et Angeal, quelque chose s'est brisé. Le passé nous a rendus méfiants les uns envers les autres, et c'est avec tristesse que je constate aujourd'hui que même dans des temps difficiles, nous sommes incapables de nous entraider comme jadis.

Le seul avec qui j'ai l'impression d'avoir une place, c'est Assan. C'est étrange, d'être proche d'un tigre. Si un jour on avait osé ne serait-ce que le sous-entendre, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et à présent, lors de cette deuxième chance, il représente le confident et l'ami qui m'a toujours cruellement fait défaut.

Bien sûr, j'avais Genesis, mais nous étions beaucoup trop rivaux, enfin, surtout lui.

Bien sûr, j'avais Angeal, mais il était beaucoup trop moralisateur pour essayer de me comprendre.

Je m'en veux de voir ainsi ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant une vie toute entière, mais nous avons trop changé. Les séquelles laissées par les événements passés sont trop lourdes à porter pour repartir de zéro, et les cicatrices sont encore trop profondes, surtout pour nos fiertés heurtées.

Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû revenir. AVALANCHE et la Shinra se seraient peut-être mieux débrouillés sont nous.

Mais maintenant que nous sommes là, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nous allons nous battre.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Je les vois tous s'éloigner.

Je ne peux rien y faire, et ça me rend malade.

Je vois Genesis perdre peu à peu la confiance, et la fierté cachée qu'il portait à Sephiroth. Il ne le provoque presque plus. Il se désintéresse de tout, et principalement de nous.

Je sais que nous ne n'avons plus ce lien spécial qui nous unissait auparavant. Sephiroth nous snobe pour ce tigre qui le raccroche aux temps qu'il vit, qui l'ancre dans ce présent qu'il n'a jamais connu, alors que Genesis et moi nous morfondons dans le passé que nous ne pouvons quitter.

J'essaye de m'investir totalement dans notre mission, pour oublier ça. J'ose espérer qu'après ça, tout rentrera dans l'ordre entre nous, et que nous apprendrons à connaitre ces temps nouveaux ensemble.

Zack croit en moi pour réussir la quête qu'il nous a confiée, et j'ai déjà bien assez d'être l'objet d'une seule déception dans son cœur.

Je dois le faire pour lui, et peu importe ce qui peut nous déchirer.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un truc. Autre chose qu'une vingtaine d'années, je veux dire. J'ai raté un événement, une discussion, un geste? Parce que sinon, il faut qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe entre nous, là...

Bon, d'accord, Sephiroth me parait beaucoup plus perdu et pathétique que dans le temps. Il se raccroche à un animal, est aussi paumé que nous et est incapable de prouver sa force au combat puisqu'on ne combat pas. Ne l'a-t-il pas perdue, d'ailleurs, sa force? Je n'ai même plus l'envie de le défier pour le vérifier. Il me parait beaucoup plus... humain, beaucoup moins intouchable qu'avant. Je dois l'avoir perdu, j'imagine. Ça me rendrait presque triste, si je n'étais aussi incertain quant à l'avenir.

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'Angeal ne comprend pas non plus. Lui qui a toujours été là pour nous guider ne sait pas quoi faire de plus que nous. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur, entre ça et cette menace.

Je pensais avoir retrouvé tous les repères dont j'avais besoin en les retrouvant tous les deux, mais ils s'éloignent de moi, et je dois y être pour quelque chose aussi.

J'en ai tellement fait pour essayer de trouver une place en ces temps; l'église, la plaine de jeux, j'ai tout fait pour trouver la confiance de ceux aux côtés de qui je me bats à présent.

Il ne me reste plus que l'espoir de retrouver une vie que je puisse mener sans me prendre la tête avec une menace.

Mais je n'ai qu'une seule solution pour l'avoir, et pour retrouver mes amis comme auparavant.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Les humains sont décidément étranges. Leur façon de voir les choses m'amuse, et m'exaspère à la fois. L'incapacité de leur esprit à prendre les choses par ordre de priorité devient vraiment touchante, parfois. On jurerait voir des enfants devant le dilemme ''chocolat ou bonbon''. Ils ne savent pas s'ils doivent régler d'abord la menace ou leurs comptes, et ils tentent de gérer les deux à la fois.

J'ai bien tenté de dire à Sephiroth de focaliser son esprit au lieu de perdre en efficacité, mais son attention est très peu facile à attirer sur de tels sujets. Il refuse de voir qu'il a tort, et que lui aussi repousse les autres.

Il s'obstine à dire qu'il ignore le temps que prendra la neutralisation de la menace, et qu'il peut bien gérer deux choses à la fois, merci bien, il a fait bien pire lorsqu'il était général.

Soit.

Qu'il fasse ce qui lui chante.

Je l'aurai prévenu.

Quant à ce qu'ils ont tous trouvé comme indices, je pense avoir ma petite idée sur une facette de leur enquête...

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

A mon tour d'entrer en scène.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

J'ai détruit tellement de gens. Mon existence en a entravé tant d'autres.

C'est étrange la maturité qu'on peut obtenir en un temps restreint, juste parce qu'on se rend brutalement compte de ses erreurs.

A la tête d'une gigantesque organisation, riche héritier avec le monde à mes pieds, je n'avais pourtant rien.

Rien de ce qui fait qu'une vie en est une. Pas d'amis, plus de famille, aucun loisir. Juste le boulot, et l'argent. Toujours plus d'argent, à n'importe quel prix.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup trop de choses que pour encore mener la même existence. Certaines personnes ont au fil du temps pris beaucoup d'importance pour moi, et j'ai réalisé que ma vie ne valait au final pas tout le luxe qui la meublait. J'ai réalisé tout cela, oui, mais beaucoup trop tard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup perdu, et il m'a fallu perdre pour savoir comment gagner.

J'ai décidé de rattraper, autant que faire se peut, mes erreurs passées en aidant face à cette nouvelle menace. Je vais redorer mon nom.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Je trouve tout ça étrange.

Je veux dire, la façon dont cette menace nous détruit, et nous rapproche.

J'ai eu l'occasion de retravailler sur mon projet le plus abouti, Cait Sith, et ça m'a rappelé une époque que je regrette, mais dont je suis nostalgique, aussi. Les choses ont tellement changé, en bien comme en mal, qu'il est dur de dire à quel moment on a été le plus heureux.

Aujourd'hui, je suppose qu'on est beaucoup plus proche de la paix qu'alors. Oui, c'est certain.

Néanmoins, les SOLDATS se déchirent, et se rapprochent de nous. La confiance, petit à petit, s'installe, même s'il reste un peu de méfiance envers certaines personnes. Cette menace a de bons côtés, d'un certain angle, même si je donnerais beaucoup pour la neutraliser.

Oui, je donnerais beaucoup. Je ne serai pas en reste.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on sert à grand-chose, et c'est encore pire depuis que je me suis fait brûler. J'ai l'impression d'être une plaie que le groupe entier doit trainer, malgré les affirmations de Cloud et les gentilles attentions de Yuffie.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

A vrai dire, tout peut se passer. Nous arrivons au bout de notre mission, et j'en suis soulagée. Le manque de contact entre les membres de notre équipe et les autres restés à Midgar nous handicape, et pèse à chacun ici. Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il se passe là-bas, et nous ne pouvons supporter de rester dans notre coin à détruire des réacteurs, imperméables à tout ce qu'il peut arriver sur un autre continent. Ça nous terrifie, en réalité, même si la plupart d'entre nous ne l'avouera jamais.

Je sais pourtant que blessés ou non, nous nous battrons. Et il est hors de question que je laisse les autres tout faire pour moi, même si je suis blessée.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Quelque chose m'échappe.

C'est certain.

Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce tigre quelque part. Mais je suis incapable de remettre le doigt dessus.

Tant que je n'ai rien trouvé, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'en parle aux autres, si je me trompe, ce serait leur donner de faux espoirs.

Ils commencent tout de même à se poser des questions, je crois, en me voyant nettoyer mon bras mécanique de plus en plus nerveusement, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de leur expliquer mes pensées.

A leurs yeux, je veux rester le colosse inébranlable qui agit impulsivement pour les protéger.

Chacun d'entre nous doute, et je dois garder la face, donner l'illusion d'être le pilier stable dont ils ont cruellement besoin en ce moment.

Qu'ils se reposent sur moi.

Pour eux, et pour Marlène, réponses ou non, je vais me battre.

* * *

Voilà où nous en sommes, à présent.

De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais vu le sort s'acharner ainsi sur le même groupe de personnes.

Je dois avouer préférer cette bataille à la triste routine qui commençait à prendre sa place entre nous. Néanmoins parfois, le calme me manque. Le calme total, le vide dans mon esprit. C'est pire quand je perds le contrôle de mes pensées. Il n'y a qu'avec eux où je suis sûr de pouvoir occuper mon esprit assez pour reléguer cette voix au fin fond de moi.

Alors je dois avouer préférer ça. Et quand nous gagnerons, ou nous perdrons, tout recommencera. J'en suis fatigué d'avance.

Les SOLDATS sont de notre coté, cette fois, et cette situation me donne assez à réfléchir pour ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même.

J'observe mes compagnons. Tous se sont mis à douter de leurs capacités, et de leur aptitude à mener à bien cette bataille.

Quant à moi, je reste confiant.

Ce n'est qu'un recommencement, au final.

Alors comme toujours, je vais me battre.

* * *

J'ai bien envie de péter un câble.

Y a rien qui bouge, rien qui se passe, et ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs!

On n'a aucune nouvelles de Midgar, ni des trois emplumés qui se disent de notre côté!

Personne ne nous dit rien, on est maintenus dans l'ignorance, on est blessés, fatigués, et découragés, comment veulent-ils qu'on continue à obéir aveuglément?!

J'en peux plus. Je regarde Tifa, je la vois grimacer de douleur à chaque geste. Je tire plus fort sur ma clope. Je regarde Yuffie, qui parfois pleure de désespoir dans son coin avant d'essayer de booster tout le monde. Je regarde Barret qui flippe tout seul. Je regarde Vincent qui n'a aucune réaction. J'allume une autre clope. Et là je regarde Cloud. Et ça me fait un foutu choc. On dirait qu'il s'est reconstruit un moral de surface. Il est le plus investi dans notre mission, il nous dirige d'une main de fer, sans faillir, alors qu'il passe ses nuits à faire les cent pas dans la pièce principale du Haut-Vent, hanté par le passé.

Ça me déprime de les voir tous comme ça, abattus.

Et je sais que je suis dans le même état.

A fumer clope sur clope, à balancer plus de jurons que d'habitude sous le coup de l'énervement, à péter des câbles sur tout le monde, à accumuler trop de tension.

On est tous sous pression, je le sais, mais même dans cet état, personne n'abandonnera.

On va tous se battre.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Je craque.

Le dépaysement me pèse tellement fort, c'en est atroce.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour me retrouver chez moi, dans un bon lit, sans avoir peur de ne pas me lever le lendemain.

J'ai gagné en maturité, même si je m'obstine à sautiller partout et à faire l'idiote pour remonter le moral de mes amis. Je ne sais pas si ça marche. Je fais ce que je peux, je fais ce que je fais de mieux. J'essaye. J'ai peur. Tellement peur.

Pire encore que la dernière fois, car j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre.

Je ne veux pourtant pas être un boulet qu'on doit trainer. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour prouver mon utilité. J'ai peur, mais je prends exemple sur les autres.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à y croire, sur le moment.

Je suis peut-être jugé comme étant l'être vivant le plus sage à bord du Haut-Vent, mais toute cette histoire a parfois échappé au vieux fauve que je suis.

D'abord la fin d'une menace, une période de paix trop brève, et puis une autre menace. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. A présent nous sommes tous à bout.

Je ne peux que me concentrer sur l'état de Cloud. Il est le plus touché, et le plus complexe. Il essaye de rester fort en surface, alors qu'en réalité, c'est un torrent d'émotions contradictoires qui s'agite dans son esprit.

J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il s'effondre. Même si j'ai confiance en lui, il a peur, et tente de ne pas le montrer. Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué aussi.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire, neutraliser la menace et le laisser réfléchir posément sur sa situation.

C'est facile à dire, comme ça, mais j'ai confiance en nous, et en ceux restés à Midgar. Tous ensemble, on peut le faire.

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Je suis tombé.

Tout ça à cause de trois réveils. Il n'y aurait eu que la menace, j'aurais sûrement su gérer, mais là... Tout a vacillé tout à coup. Je me pensais sorti de là en prenant mes distances avec les SOLDATS en partant pour Utaï avec les autres, mais avec la tension accumulée, le stress et l'angoisse, ainsi que le manque de nouvelles, je ne l'ai pas supporté.

Moi qui pensais pouvoir me changer les idées en m'en allant loin, ça n'a fonctionné que les premières semaines. A présent chaque jour est une épreuve pour garder mon rôle de chef au sang froid intact. Je sais que certaines choses dans mon comportement n'ont pas échappé à Red, ou même à Cid, qui est plus clairvoyant qu'il n'y parait. J'espère tout de même ne pas perdre la face.

J'ai peur de tomber encore plus bas, on voit la fin de notre mission et le retour à Midgar est déjà envisagé dans ses moindres détails. Il ne reste que quelques jours ici, et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sentir soulagé ou stresser davantage.

J'envisage de m'entretenir seul à seul avec Sephiroth encore un moment, mais au final, je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça pourrait apporter. Je serai là si lui veut me parler ou mettre certaines choses au clair, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour me rapprocher de lui spontanément.

Je sais que mon silence et ma méfiance lui pèsent, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, il faut que je me blinde si je veux tenir ma promesse à Tifa.

Je ne peux pas gérer mes sentiments et cette menace en même temps, il faut que je mette un terme à l'un pour gérer l'autre. Je dois agir par ordre de priorité, mais je n'arrive pas à faire totalement abstraction d'un élément pour me consacrer à un autre.

Qu'importe, je m'en sortirai, je le sais déjà.

Je l'ai promis à Tifa, alors...

Je vais me battre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est super important pour moi! :)

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre qui arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, je le promets ;)

D'ici-là, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, prenez soin de vous, merci à tous et ciao tout le monde! :)


	34. 33: J'ai le poing vers le ciel

**Hello!**

**Bon, d'accord, j'ai une semaine de retard, pardon..**

**Le pire, c'est que ça ne va pas s'arranger, je pars en vacances en Italie pour les deux semaines qui viennent, avec surement l'impossibilité de poster.. Mais je vous promets qu'à mon retour en août, je reprendrai enfin un rythme normal :)**

**Maintenant que tout ça est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 33: J'ai le poing vers le ciel, comme un combat sans fin**_ (Mon ami de Liège – Damien Saez)

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Tifa, depuis le canapé où elle est allongée, lève les yeux vers Cid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-Rufus a appelé, dit le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés. On a perdu les Turks.

Tifa reste un moment sans comprendre.

-Perdu, euh... Perdu comment?

-Ils pensent, avec les SOLDATS, qu'ils ont été enlevés sous la menace.

-Quoi?

Tifa secoue la tête, incapable de comprendre.

-Tu veux bien expliquer mieux que ça, Cid?

Le blond triture ses mains, jette un regard inquiet à la jeune femme, puis prend une grande inspiration et commence:

-On a des vidéos qui montrent qu'ils quittent le manoir sans un mot. On pense qu'ils ont été menacés, et forcés de partir.

Tifa fronce les sourcils en se redressant.

-Et s'ils étaient passés à l'ennemi de leur plein gré?

Cid secoue la tête, pas vraiment surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Rufus est catégorique. Ils lui sont trop fidèles pour ça.

A ses propres mots, Cid ne peut pas empêcher l'image de chiens de garde de s'imposer à son esprit. Il secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur Tifa qui réfléchit, le menton dans sa main.

-Tu penses qu'on est démasqués? Demande-t-elle finalement.

Gravement, Cid hausse les épaules.

-J'en sais rien...

Après un long silence passé à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Cid décide de rejoindre les autres et tourne les talons. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, cependant, Tifa l'appelle:

-Cid?

-Oui?

-J'ai peur.

-Nous aussi, Tifa. Tout le monde a peur.

Soupir.

-Prépare-toi. On décolle pour Mideel.

* * *

-Alors?

-On va partir.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont là?

-Non.

-Genesis...

-S'ils veulent qu'on les retrouve, oui, sinon ils les ont surement déjà tués. On prend les voitures, départ dans cinq minutes, prévenez Angeal, je m'occupe de Reeves.

Sur ces mots, Rufus, Genesis et Sephiroth se séparent. Derrière les deux SOLDATS, Assan avance lentement, semblant être emmêlé dans ses propres pensées.

-Assan? appelle doucement Genesis. Tu vas bien?

_Oui. Je me demande juste si on cherche au bon endroit. Je suis certain que quelque chose nous échappe._

Ils restent tout les trois silencieux après cette déclaration jusqu'à leur destination: les appartements d'Angeal.

Genesis entre sans prévenir, faisant sursauter l'occupant des lieu, au téléphone.

-Angeal, on...

L'interpellé lève l'index pour lui signifier de se taire pour pouvoir finir sa conversation:

-Oui. Un grand roux, oui... Depuis cinq jours? Oui, je comprends... Vous ne connaitriez pas d'autres endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre? ... D'accord, vous avez leur numéro? Attendez, je prends un stylo.

Il griffonne rapidement un numéro sur un post-it et termine avec son interlocuteur:

-Bien, merci pour ses renseignements, madame... Oui, merci beaucoup, au revoir, madame.

Il raccroche lentement puis lève les yeux vers ses amis.

-Oui?

-C'était qui? Demande directement Genesis.

-Une barmaid. Je fais tous les endroits familiers aux Turks, savoir si quelqu'un les a vu récemment.

-Et?

Angeal soupire.

-Rien.

-Fallait s'y attendre, grogne Genesis.

Sephiroth, resté silencieux jusqu'ici prend à son tour la parole pour couper court à cette discussion:

-On part dans cinq minutes, Angeal.

-Où ça?

-On va chercher dans le vieil hôpital.

-Encore? Soupire-t-il. Je hais cet endroit.

-Et moi donc, ironise l'argenté avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, suivi d'Assan.

Une fois qu'il est parti, Angeal se tourne vers Genesis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Il est sur les nerfs, je suppose, comme tout le monde, répond le roux d'un ton un peu amère en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais... Allez, on y va.

* * *

-On y est presque, les gars, plus que Mideel! Scande Yuffie quand Cid refait son apparition dans la pièce principale du Hautvent.

-Alors? Demande Cloud. Comment elle l'a pris?

-Assez mal, répond le blond.

-C'est un nouveau coup dur, tranche Red, et Cait Sith sur son dos hoche la tête d'un air convaincu. La perte des Turks nous prive de très bons éléments.

Cid, qui vient de s'asseoir grogne vaguement une approbation.

-C'que je voudrais quand même bien savoir, dit Barret au bout d'un moment, c'est pourquoi mon nom s'est retrouvé dans vot' liste de suspects.

Cait ouvre la bouche, mais c'est la voix de Reeves que l'on entend résonner dans la pièce.

-Puisque Tseng n'est plus là pour nous le dire, nous pensions que vous le sauriez.

Mais Barret secoue la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette milice, c'est complètement stupide, pourquoi je serais autant investi dans cette mission si j'en faisais partie?

-Ça fait des années que nous connaissons Barret, enchaine Cloud. C'est réellement impossible.

-C'est peut-être juste une couverture, répond la peluche avant de reprendre après un long silence. Mais nous ne le pensons pas non plus. C'est certainement un autre lien que Tseng a voulu dénoncer.

-Mais lequel? S'énerve le colosse. Avant cette attaque à Utaï, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette bande!

-C'est normal, c'est une milice secrète, croit malin d'ajouter Cid, avant de grogner sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades.

Cait Sith secoue la tête et Reeves reprend:

-Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons en épluchant tous les documents à notre disposition, mais nous sommes incapables de trouver un quelconque indice. Il faut qu'on retrouve les Turks.

-Vous pensez que c'est possible? Intervient Yuffie. Enfin, je veux dire, on n'a déjà pas retrouvé Harper...

-C'est vrai, ça, enchaine Cid, vous avez dit vous-même que les sacrifices seraient nombreux dans cette bataille. Pourquoi sacrifier cette scientifique et pas vos chiens de garde?

-Vous croyez que nous avons le choix?! Les Turks sont essentiels maintenant que nous touchons au but.

-Arrêtez de vous engueuler, réprimande une voix dans l'entrée.

Tifa se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression profondément désapprobatrice peinte sur le visage.

-J'en peux plus de votre méfiance réciproque! Quand les uns font des efforts, les autres les descendent, ça devient insupportable! Vous savez tous qu'on doit se serrer les coudes, mais aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de ranger sa fierté deux minutes! Vous m'exaspérez!

Elle s'est avancée dans la pièce et s'est assise avec une grimace de douleur sur le canapé aux côtés de Cloud avant de se murer dans le silence le plus complet, entrainant le reste de l'assemblée dans son mutisme. C'est finalement Reeves qui brise le moment de prise de conscience générale:

-Je vais laisser Cait reprendre le contrôle de son corps, nous partons à la recherche des Turks dans l'hôpital. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à Mideel.

AVALANCHE répond vaguement une remerciement avant que Reeves ne coupe le contact. Cait secoue alors doucement sa tête de peluche et cligne des yeux.

-Alors, quoi de neuf? demande-t-il de sa voix redevenue mécanique.

Un peu décontenancés, personne ne lui répond, et seul Cloud esquisse un geste pour prendre Tifa dans ses bras.

* * *

-Et voilà, fait Genesis, fataliste. Je le savais.

-Alors? Demande Rufus en regardant les ex-SOLDATS revenir vers la voiture.

-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, soupire Sephiroth en laissant sa main s'échouer dans la fourrure douce du dos d'Assan, debout à ses côtés.

C'est au tour du jeune blond de soupirer avant de lancer:

-Allez, montez. On rentre.

Les trois SOLDATS montent à l'arrière de la camionnette et Angeal tient les portières grandes ouvertes pour qu'Assan puisse grimper à l'intérieur et s'allonger à leurs pieds.

Doucement, Reeves démarre le véhicule noir et ils quittent les lieux. A bord de la camionnette règne un silence tendu. Les yeux dans le vague, sans se rendre compte du regard blessé que Genesis pose sur lui, Sephiroth joue distraitement de ses doigts sur le sommet du crâne d'Assan, qui reste pourtant tendu, son regard intelligent fixé droit devant lui. Angeal semble accablé de désespoir sur la banquette en face de lui. Dans son esprit, c'est l'image de Zack, qu'il a peur de décevoir, qui s'impose sans qu'il ne sache l'en chasser. Il se tord les mains, un peu perdu, en regardant ses pieds. Genesis est peut-être le seul resté ancré dans la réalité. Il regarde ses deux amis, blessé de ne pas pouvoir leur dire tout ce qu'il voudrait, qu'ils sont encore tout pour lui et qu'il ne veut plus les voir s'éloigner, mais sa légendaire fierté l'en empêche, ainsi qu'une fausse conviction qu'un jour il saura le leur dire dans des conditions plus favorables.

A l'avant du véhicule, Rufus regarde défiler le paysage par la vitre teintée, en proie à ses doutes récurrents. Quant à Reeves, au volant, il repense à ce qu'a dit Tifa au matin, et se demande douloureusement s'ils sont réellement destinés à se détester jusqu'à la fin.

Et tout au dessus, à des kilomètres au-dessus d'eux, un homme et une femme entourés de lumière dorée murmurent doucement ''Tenez le coup, vous y êtes presque.''

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ou vos remarques, ça me fait toujours super plaisir! :)**

**Merci d'être passé, et on se retrouve en août, ciao! :)**


End file.
